Nunca Es Tarde Para Empezar Una Aventura
by Zelawyn
Summary: Hermione esta centrada en su trabajo y amigos y creE que no le falta nada a su mundo pero se equivoca cuando al regresar de una fiesta privada ocurre algo inesperado y Sirius estará de por medio como siempre lo hizo! LEMMONS!   18
1. Prólogo

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Bien esta historia trata de… bueno quien no ha soñado nunca en tener una aventurilla con algún famoso madurito como Rusell Crow, George Clooney, Brad Pitt aunque no olvidemos a nuestro querido Paul Walker, Asthon Kutcher, Taylor Lautner… Así que ¿por qué no tener un Sirius en nuestras vidas? **

**Debo de decirles que mi ideal de Sirius es el actor Oded Fehr, que entre otras películas trabajó en La Momia (y que tal y como se presenta en esta película seria un Sirius fantástico)**

**Con todo esto, les dejo que disfruten de esta historia igual que lo he hecho yo escribiéndola. Gracias por sus minutos de atención!**

**PD: Contiene algún que otro lemmon! (Quien avisa no es traidor)**

**Prólogo**

No se lo podía creer. Ahora que se miraba después de unos años se veía como toda una mujer. No podía dejar de sonreír al recordar algunos sucesos de tiempo atrás que la habían llevado hasta ese momento. Estaba feliz. Tenía un trabajo importante en el ministerio, estaba casada con un hombre que le proporcionaba seguridad y sentirse la mujer más bella aunque también la más envidiada y porque no, deseada también pues él no hubiera escogido a cualquiera por puro capricho.

Se retocó un poco el maquillaje y tras un último vistazo salió del cuarto.

"¡Vaya mamá!" Su hijo al verla entrar en la sala se levantó de la butaca y se acercó a su madre. "Estás espectacular. Vas a dejar a papá sin palabras." Y sonrió con la marca de su esposo.

"Gracias Kyle" Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

"Está llamando por teléfono a Jace está inspor…"

"¡MAMÁ!" Esta vez su hija se abalanzó hacia ella cortando a su hermano aunque sin preocuparse mucho por él. "¿Vas de cena con papá o a buscar a otro?" Y esbozó la misma sonrisa que su hermano aunque no por ello menos encantadora.

"¡Aeryn!" Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y un carraspeó las separó.

"¿Interrumpo?" Las dos mujeres se separaron y miraron al nuevo inquilino en el salón.

La pareja se miró. El hombre la miró de arriba abajo y no supo que decir tan solo sabía que estaba esplendida pero se relamió al ver aquellos tacones altos y no se hubiera contenido a no ser por la presencia de sus hijos allí mismo. Bajo la mirada penetrante de él se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rubor algo infantil a pesar de todos los años que estaban casados.

"Te lo dije mamá." Kyle se había acercado y roto el contacto de los mayores. "Deberíais iros o perderéis la reserva." Le tendió a su madre el abrigo y ayudo a ponérselo. "Pásalo bien." Y besó la mejilla de ella.

"Y no os preocupéis por nosotros yo iré a casa de Jace con la tía Pansy y Ron. Allí también están Clea y sus hermanos con sus padres." Miró de reojo a Kyle quien se sonrojó un poco. Se acercó a su padre y sonrió a lo muy Slytherin. "Así que tenéis la casa para vosotros solos." Le susurró mientras le tendía el abrigo al hombre.

Él negó con la cabeza sin darse cuenta cuando su hija se había vuelto tan Slytherin aunque ciertas influencias seguramente serían la causa. Sonrió y se acercó a la mujer. La rodeó por la cintura y ambos se pararon en la puerta.

"¡Pasadlo bien!" Los despidieron sus hijos.

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la casa. Vieron como se alejaban, él agarrándola mientras se miraban a los ojos y se quedaban embobados.

"Ojala encontremos a alguien y podamos ser como ellos." Clea los miró con ojos ensoñadores.

"Sí cada vez que se miran parece que fuera la primera vez. Son como adolescentes." Kyle sonrió ante su comentario mientras cerraba la puerta y la imagen de la pareja desaparecía.

Hola a tods!

Aquí va mi primer fic de esta pareja que siempre me ha gustado. Esta será una historia cortita pero espero que les guste. Contendrá bastante lemons como dije al inicio de la página y el toque de humor merodeador que espero saber reflejarlo bien.

Pronto seguirá el capítulo y ya saben, espero impaciente sus reviews!

Se despide una servidora.

Zel.

Que la magia ls acompañe siempre!


	2. 1 Sin Preaviso

**1. Sin Preaviso**

Los pies la estaban matando. Había sido una gran elección ponerse aquellos zapatos pues le hacían juego con el vestido que llevaba y le estilizaban la figura viéndose como la mejor. Pero todo aquello se iba al traste cuando llevabas más de seis horas de pie y a más a más bailando. Aunque no podía haberle salido nada mejor de lo que había imaginado. Y empezó a recordar.

_& · & · & · &_

La tarde había empezado algo agitada pues debía de terminar unos informes para entregarlos pues quería descansar todo el fin de semana. Así que a las siete de la tarde salía del ministerio de magia y había decidido ir andando y poder relajarse en el camino pues aquella noche era especial. Se celebraba en un club privado una fiesta de ex alumnos de Hogwarts todos de su generación, solo ellos. Tenía mucha ilusión de ir pues había gente que ya no sabía nada de ella o bien por culpa de sus trabajos todavía no habían podido reunirse todos juntos en un mismo lugar.

Pero de golpe había visto aquellos zapatos dorados y rojos, con tiras que te envolvían el tobillo, un tacón bastante respetuoso y sobretodo eran únicos. Hacia tiempo que quería comprarse un capricho y aquello le iba a quedar como anillo al dedo y que mejor que ir vestida como pensaba, como toda una reina de Gryffindor. Entró directa a la tienda y tan solo comprobó su talla y se los llevó.

Le quedaba una hora y poco más para arreglarse tiempo suficiente al menos para ella. Y así fue. En 45 minutos estaba frente al espejo perpleja de cómo se veía. Llevaba un vestido cogido al cuello con unas tiras no muy gruesas, la espalda descubierta hasta el principio de su cinturas con varias tiras cruzadas entre ellas y la cintura se ensanchaba un poco para dejar caer la fina tela al estilo griego terminando en sus tobillos y con una abertura en su pierna derecha de arriba abajo dejándole movilidad. Tenía diferentes matices provocado por la luz que se proyectaba en él. Las sandalias que se había comprado eran fantásticas con aquel vestido. Se había puesto una pulsera enredada hasta medio brazo, una gargantilla de color rojo y unos pendientes largos y finos de plata. El pelo recogido en una trenza que se enrollaba a si misma formando una cola extraña y que caía libremente por su hombro y el maquillaje nada complejo algo de brillo, colorete suave y los ojos remarcados con lápiz de ojos y nada más.

"Lista." Cogió su bolso pequeño y guardó allí el lápiz labial, la varita y salió del piso.

"¿Herm…Hermione?" Ésta se giró algo sorprendida y sonrió al ver al hombre sorprendido parado en medio del portal.

"Hola Sirius. ¿Ya volviste de misión?" Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. No supo muy bien porque pero la dejó desconcertada pues sabía que siempre le había atraído bastante aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho.

"Así es. Quería descansar y por eso me vine aquí." Ella sonrió pues para escapar de aquella locura de casa en la que vivían él, Remus, Harry, Ron y Draco se había comprado un pequeño apartamento justo al lado del suyo y tener sus momentos de tranquilidad y soledad para lo que él quisiera. "¿Y dónde vas así?" La miró de arriba abajo y pudo notar un pequeño estremecimiento al repasarla al igual que un suave sonrojo.

"¿No estoy bien?" Estrujó el bolsito entre sus manos nerviosa ante su respuesta pues ahora se sentía bastante insignificante delante de él. "Se sincero." Y ambos se miraron fijamente.

"Estás…" No había palabra para describirla. "Espectacular aunque creo que hasta me quedé corto. No se ni como te dejo irte así." Sonrió relajando un poco el ambiente pero Hermione empezó a notar un sofoco algo incomodo.

"Gracias. Hoy se celebra una fiesta para los exalumnos de Hogwarts de mi generación en un club privado y estaba esperando a que me recogieran." Sirius frunció el cejo.

"¿Sales con al…" Pero una limusina de color blanco y reluciente se detuvo a su lado interrumpiéndolo.

"¿Señorita Granger?" Un hombre vestido de chofer de unos 45 años se acercó a ella.

"Soy yo." El hombre asintió.

"Estupendo." Sonrió y le cogió la mano cordialmente. "Steward Higrt, a su servicio. ¿Nos vamos?" E indicó el coche con la mano.

"Sí un segundo." Miró a Sirius de nuevo. "Nos vemos pronto Sirius." Se acercó a él y aunque llevaba unos tacones tubo que levantarse un poco sobre sus pies para besarle la mejilla. "Buenas noches." Sonrió.

"Eso espero. Buenas noches y ten cuidado." Ella asintió y entró por la puerta que el hombre le sujetaba caballerosamente.

"Caballero." El chofer miró al animago, se inclinó sujetándose la gorra un poco y dio la vuelta para subirse al volante.

"Ten cuidado preciosa." Pero solo susurró al viento y Hermione lo vio entrar al edificio.

La noche había sido perfecta. Había llegado en la limusina al club y había sido la gran sorpresa. Harry, Ron, Draco, Theo, Blaise y Pansy la estaban esperando a la entrada del club y al verla se quedaron sorprendidos pero al momento la abrazaron y besaron dándole la bienvenida.

Había cenado entre bromas y viejos recuerdos. Todos juntos sin rivalidades ni ningún otro tipo de mal entendido. Se había reencontrado con Neville, Parvati, Lavender y muchas otras personas que habían convivido con ella en la torre o bien en clases pero allí aquella noche todos eran amigos y no había ningún tipo de rivalidad entre nadie hubieras pertenecido a la casa que fuera.

Una vez hubo terminado la cena sobre las 12 las mesas fueron sustituidas por una pista de baile y barra libre para todo aquel que quisiera. La cosa estaba suave un par de cócteles por allí y un poquito de charla agradable pero a medida que las horas pasaban y los cócteles se multiplicaban la pista de baile se había ido llenando. Todo era risas y música. Había empezado con la típica frase de "_Sólo uno_" pero solo uno con cada uno y vuelta a empezar. Harry, Ron y Draco no tardaron en darse por vencidos pues el ritmo no era lo suyo y a la mañana debían partir hacia una nueva misión así que fueron los primero en irse aunque Ron fue más arrastrado a marcharse que Harry. Pansy también se había ido con ellos pues ahora que salía con Ron debían aprovechar el máximo de tiempo que estaban juntos y al parecer iba a ser bastante largo y quien sabe.

Por otro lado Theo y Blaise se ofrecieron a acompañarla toda la noche hasta que, como decía Blaise "_La dama tuviera que ser escoltada hasta su bello castillo._" Blaise era un excelente bailarín pues llevaba el ritmo en la sangre y ella era fácil de llevar. La Hermione Granger adulta había dejado atrás la timidez y todo aquello para destacar en todo y si tenías buena compañía, bienvenida fuera. Pero Theo llegaba en algún momento y Blaise se iba por bebida o a descansar pero ella se sentía con tanta energía que no paró ni un momento pues Theo no dejaba nada que envidiar de Blaise. Ambos eran magníficos bailarines e hicieron de aquella velada inolvidable.

Cuando la gente empezó a retirarse con signos claros de embriaguez y algún que otro nuevo ligue Hermione se dio cuenta que eran un máximo de diez los que quedaban. Así que escoltada por Blaise a su derecha y Theo a su izquierda llegó al aparcamiento donde su limusina seguía allí a su espera. Iban muy animados y nadie notó el frío que ya anunciaba que el invierno no haría de esperarse mucho.

"Chicos… acompáñenmmme hasta mi puerrrta en la limu… limusina y la cogen después para sus casas, ¿siii…?" Arrastraba un poco las palabras y los miró con cara de perrito.

"No se Hergmy…" Theo se pasó la mano por el pelo y Blaise sonrió.

"¡Yo de acompañagé bela dama!" Y la atrajo hacia él. Los tres estaban bastante alcoholizados aunque no lo admitieran.

"¡Ni habag te dejo zola con él!" Y los tres subieron al coche en dirección a casa la castaña.

Se acurrucaron en los asientos aunque bastante juntitos y no dijeron nada en todo el camino. No tardaron mucho en divisar el portal de la chica. El chofer bajó y abrió la puerta.

"Hemos llegado, señorita." Ella asintió y con toda la dignidad que podía bajó del fabuloso automóvil.

"Muchas gracias Steward. ¿podría acompañar a mis amigos a su casa?" él asintió sin ningún problema. "Muchísimas gracias por todo." Miró de nuevo dentro el coche y los encontró dormidos. Sonrió con ternura. "Quizás tenga un poco de problema para despertarlos." Le dijo algo compungida.

"No se preocupe son unos buenos caballeros. Que descanse y mucho gusto." Izo una pequeña inclinación y volvió al volante.

Lo vio girar por la calle y entonces entró al edificio. Estaba oscuro pero no quería llamar la atención así que subió a tientas y con una mano en la pared fue avanzando aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

_& · & · & · &_

Y allí estaba con un dolor de pies que no podía más, sin luz y buscando desesperada las llaves en su bolsito pero al parecer se negaban a aparecer en él y tal y como estaba no podía permitirse el lujo de aparecerse. Soltó un soplido que izo volar varios mechones de su pelo que se habían desprendido durante la noche y se apoyó en la pared intentado que su cerebro parase de dar vueltas y poder entrar de una maldita vez a su casa.

"¡SERÉ ESTÚPIDA!" Gritó en un susurró para no alertar a los vecinos. Cogió la varita y conjuró un _Alohomora_ pero la puerta no se abrió. "¿Qué ocurre?" Probó con una combinación que Harry le había enseñado para abrir las puertas y entonces un pequeño chasquido indicó que la puerta se había abierto.

Entró y encendió la luz y la graduó lo justo para iluminar pero sin dañarse la vista. Se dirigió al baño y abrió un armario pero no encontró la cajita que siempre guardaba con diferentes pociones. Abrió el siguiente y tampoco pero fue entonces cuando cayo en algo, ¿desde cuando tenía ella maquinillas de afeitar de hombre? Y aquel baño olía a hombre. Algo desorientada salió del baño sin entenderlo y rascándose la cabeza confundía aunque pensar mucho en aquel momento no le iba nada bien pues la resaca empezaba a hacer estragos.

¡CLACK! Un ruido en el comedor la alertó sacó la varita e izo aparecer fuerza aunque no la sintiera. Con cuidado fue avanzando pues no podía hacer sonar los tacones y se maldijo por no quitárselos al momento de entrar en casa. Llegó a la puerta y antes de que pudiera ponerse bajo ésta algo la interceptó tirándola a ella y ese algo al suelo.

"¡Por Circe! ¡Auch!" Soltó la varita y se frotó la cabeza. Algo impedía que se moviera y entonces un olor familiar la invadió.

"¿Hermione?" Abrió los ojos y allí estaba. Con sus ojos grises clavados en ella, sin camiseta únicamente vestido con unos boxers que dejaban poco a la imaginación y su pelo todo despeinado la descolocaron. "¿Qué haces en mi apartamento? ¿Y a estás horas?" Seguían tumbados en el suelo y empezaba a notar como se asfixiaba aunque no por la presión sino por aquel cuerpo tendido encima de ella.

"Me… me asfixio." Sirius abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de cómo estaban y rápidamente se levantó y la ayudó a ella. "¿Tu apartamento?" Pudo decir cuando se recuperó del shock.

"Sí, mi casa." Abrió los brazos y ella comprobó la decoración que efectivamente no era la suya.

"Lo siento mucho. Me confundí." Sonrió y fue dirección a la puerta para marcharse pero la detuvieron a los dos pasos.

"¿Cuánto bebiste? Sabes que no deberías beber tanto. A más y si llega a ser la casa de otro, debes tener cuidado." Esas palabras hicieron estallar a un volcán dormido en el interior de la castaña y con la mirada clavada en él aunque con claros síntomas de alcohol lo encaró.

"¡Claarooo! La pequeña Hermione no puede beber, porque es una chica. La pequeña Hermione no puede salir porque los chicos pueden aprovecharse de ella. ¡Pues que os quede claro a todos! ¡Soy una mujer! Se cuidarme de mi misma, se lo que me hago y si quiero acostarme con alguien lo haré. Ni mi padre me controla de esta manera así que dejadme hacer lo que quiera." Tenía la cabeza algo alzada pues era bastante alto y no podía mirarlo bien a los ojos.

"No he dicho nada para que te pongas así. Soy un hombre y se como piensan todos ellos y tu eres carne de cañón Hermione. No queremos que te pase nada." Pero en la mente de Hermione una lucecita peligrosa se encendió y muy despacio acabó de acortar las distancias.

"¿Así que sabes lo que piensan todos de mí? Entonces, Black, dime ¿Qué es lo que piensan?" Sonrió al ver como la miraba de arriba abajo pero era incapaz de decir algo. "¿No será que no quieres que nadie me toque?" Había dado en el clavo pues los ojos de Sirius se mostraron sorprendidos pero al momento lo escondieron aunque demasiado tarde.

"Estás borracha. Será mejor que te acompañe a casa." La cogió del brazo suavemente pero ella no se movió.

"Pues deberías aprovecharte de esta borracha pues en ninguna otra ocasión tendrás otra oportunidad. Siempre me has gustado Sirius, pero veo que tu fama de conquistador se quedó en eso, solo fama porque ya no hay ni rastro de ella." Bingo. Había dado en su punto débil, su ego. Lo miró por unos momentos más y pudo distinguir el debate moral que en su interior daba lugar. "Recogeré mi varita que muy amablemente has tirado al hacerme ese placaje." Y dejó de mirarlo.

Se agachó aunque esta vez sin ningún tipo de coqueteo pero para Sirius aquello fue el colmo. No podía resistirse a aquellas curvas pues de una manera tan simple como aquella lo había provocado.

"Tu lo has querido." Susurró. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y cuando se volvió a levantar la cogió por sorpresa y la dejó contra la pared y entre su cuerpo. "¿Quieres jugar verdad?" Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros y sin más la besó.

Fue un beso que ambos estaban esperando. Nadie quería el control pero necesitaban un reconocimiento y hacer saber al otro el anhelo, la pasión y la furia que habían estado guardando y provocada por el otro. La lengua de Sirius no izo falta que pidiera permiso para entrar pues necesitaban lo mismo y sabían en que momento debían hacerlo. Tras unos minutos de besarse apasionadamente Sirius se separó de ella y la miró fijamente aunque estaba vez ardiendo de pasión.

"¿Estás segura?" Solo obtuvo un asentimiento por su parte. "Estás borracha, mañana quizás pueda que te arrepientas." Había aflojado un poco la presión entre su cuerpo y la pared que le impedían a ella moverse.

"Estaré bebida Canuto pero puedo asegurarte que mañana no me arrepentiré y me acordaré de todo lo que esta noche ocurra." Alzó los brazos y los pasó por su cuello enredando sus manos en aquel pelo sedoso y largo. "¿O tú no quieres?" Como a respuesta la alzó por la cintura obligándola a que enrollara sus piernas en la suya y dejándola de nuevo contra la pared.

La besó de nuevo pero esta vez con más ansias. Dejó sus labios y paso hacia la oreja y fue bajando por su cuello arrancándole varios gemidos de placer ahogados e involuntarios. Se aferraba con las manos a su espalda y a medida que iba bajando por su cuello dirección a su escote notaba su respiración más alterada y como clavaba sus uñas en su piel aunque sin ser doloroso. Sonrió al notarla molesta cuando se detuvo en su escote y la miró de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados por la excitación, sus labios medio abiertos y húmedos y su cara maquillada con un color escarlata que la hacían verse adorable.

Sus ojos la penetraban como nunca lo había hecho nadie se sentía desnuda a pesar de que iba completamente vestida, aún. Era consciente de sus manos clavadas a la espalda del moreno, de que ambas respiraciones estaban alteradas y de cómo sus manos se aferraban algo más debajo de su cintura. Sonriendo se acercó a él y rozó suavemente sus labios notando como se le erizaba el bello de la nuca. Ensanchó su sonrisa complacida por provocar todo aquello pero de repente de nuevo se encontró besándolo y notó como una de las manos del moreno rozaba ligeramente una zona muy cerca de su intimidad.

Notó como se tensaba al dejar su mano cerca de aquella zona y entonces escuchó un gemido en su oído excitándolo. Siguió besándola y pasó sus labios por encima de la tela que cubría sus pechos y deleitándose con la excitación que estaba provocando en la castaña y como éstos estaban tersos y duros. Se separó de ella y la dejó de nuevo en el suelo pero sin dejar de sujetarla por la cintura.

Estaba mejor que la hubiera dejado de nuevo en el suelo pero al tocarlo de nuevo sus piernas fallaban y agradeció que la siguiera sujetando. Bajó sus manos por su torso deleitándose de sus pectorales y del suave tacto de su piel y se detuvo justo encima de sus huesos de la cadera pues aquel hueco la volvía loca. Notó como se acercaba ella y fue consciente de que algo duro y voluptuoso se apretaba contra ella a la altura donde el moreno tenía la cintura. Lo miró a los ojos y él le rozó sus labios susurrando.

"Creo que estoy en condiciones inferiores y eso no es justo, ¿no te parece?" Se apartó unos milímetros de ella sonriendo traviesamente. "Pero podemos arreglarlo fácilmente." Y sin esperar respuesta desabrochó el cierre y se apartó para ver como el vestido se deslizaba suavemente por aquel cuerpo de mujer. "Mucho mejor." Y se acercó de nuevo para tocar aquella piel suave y fina.

Ahora ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones solo vestían su ropa interior. Sirius con sus boxers azul y Hermione con un conjunto con algo de encaje de color dorado y algún detalle escarlata aunque ella seguía llevando sus zapatos de princesa. El moreno estaba encantado con aquella vista pues aún con tan poca ropa estaba esplendida y sus colores lo volvieron loco y aquellos zapatos, no lo diría en voz alta pero le encantaba que los llevara puestos en aquel momento pues el tacón era algo muy erótico.

"Nunca te he dicho que eres hermosa." Le acarició la cara con el dorso de su mano tiernamente. "No se como he podido aguantar tanto tiempo. Prometo que está noche será única." Hermione lo acercó a ella y le susurró junto a sus labios igual que había hecho él.

"¿Y a que esperas?" Y le copió la sonrisa traviesa contagiándole a él y pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo de manera que ambas pieles se tocaban.

Se pegó a ella y empezó acariciarla por todas partes aunque rozando muy sutilmente aquella zona prohibida provocándola más. Pronto el sujetador dejó de estar en el cuerpo de la exGryffindor y el animago no perdió tiempo para saborear lo que escondían. Primero los rozó suavemente con los labios pero siguió lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos con suavidad y sin prisa.

Hermione se arqueaba y respiraba entre gemidos mientras notaba su lengua jugar con sus pezones. Harta de ser la que era sometida en un momento cogió a Sirius y lo condujo entre besos y caricias hasta su cama y lo tumbó de golpe. Con una mirada de gata se puso encima suyo y fue acercando poco a poco rozándole con sus pechos su cadera y sus piernas. Cuando notó que estaban cadera con cadera las junto y presionó. Primero suave y después se movió un poco a arriba y abajo y finalmente algo más fuerte terminó aquel contacto pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo gemir. Llegó cara a cara y empezó a besarlo por el cuello, subía hasta su oreja y terminaba en la comisura de sus labios pero no lo besaba. Seguía rozándose contra él pero lo tenía completamente bajó control pero lo perdió al besarlo directamente en un segundo estaba encima de él y al siguiente bajo él.

"Ni hablar pequeña, está noche soy yo quien manda." Y antes de que protestara le provocó un gemido que izo que todo signo de razón desapareciera.

Entre caricias y besos la última prenda de ropa desapareció y ambos fueron conscientes que no deseaban otra cosa aquella noche que a la persona que tenían enfrente. Se miraron fijamente y Sirius vio en sus ojos que no se arrepentía de nada y eso fue lo que acabo disipando sus dudas y dio el último paso que los acabó de unir en cuerpo y alma. Ambos se acoplaron al ritmo del otro. Sirius notó como la castaña estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo y él sabía que tampoco iba a tardar mucho. Aumentó un poco más el ritmo y ambos terminaron juntos. Estaban jadeando y algo sudorosos pero aún así pasaron un rato acariciándose y la beso.

La tomó por sorpresa aquel beso pues no era como los demás. Estaba cargado de un sentimiento que se sorprendió, era cálido tranquilo y a la vez lleno de pasión y sobretodo amor. Se deleitó con la suavidad de sus besos y lo acarició por toda su espalda y sus brazos. Cuantos se separó y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos ya no eran los mismos. Ahora eran conscientes de que se amaban sin importarles nada más que ellos dos, no sabían como iban a seguir pero no iban a separarse pues ya suficiente les había costado llegar a como estaban ahora para echarlo a la borda por lo que dirían.

Le dio un corto beso y se acurrucó de manera que él quedó a su espalda y la envolvió con sus brazos. Sentía su respiración en su nuca y como sonreía.

"Buenas noches, princesa." Le beso en el cuello exactamente donde era su punto débil y los tapó con la manta.

Pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba se había quedado profundamente dormida nada más notar como la envolvía con los brazos con una sonrisa de enamorada enmarcando su cara. Cogió la varita que estaba a un lado de su mesita y conjuro un hechizo para que los pies de ella se liberaran de aquellos zapatos que le habían encantado. Volvió a abrazarla y quedó dormido al momento.

La luz se filtraba suavemente por la ventana pero no tenía ganas de levantarse y apagarlo así que se dio la vuelta y notó unas sabanas suaves tocando su piel. Se extraño al tener aquella sensación tan clara de las sabanas de seda en su piel. Y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda y ¿desde cuando tenía sábanas de seda? Abrió los ojos y volvió a darse la vuelta, se sentó de golpe y vio aquella habitación muy conocida pero se encontraba completamente sola, ni rastro del dueña de ésta.

'_Genial_' Pensó la castaña. '_Me acabo de acostar con Sirius y le a faltado tiempo para dejarme sola en la cama._' Se hecho hacia atrás y quedó en toda su amplitud y su pelo esparcidos por la cama.

"Veo que ya estás despierta, mi pequeña." Cogió las sabanas y se tapó el cuerpo mientras veía como el moreno avanzaba con una bandeja llena para un desayuno de dos y una rosa de decoración y con un mini delantal. "¿Tienes hambre? Mejor tomate esto antes." Le tendió un vaso con un color azulado que Hermione reconoció en seguida.

Era la poción que solía tomar cuando había bebido más de la cuenta. Lo tomó y rápidamente lo tragó. Miró al moreno y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. No sabía que decir pues al fin y al cabo no la había dejado como a cualquier otro ligue.

"Yo…" Se lo pensó mejor y empezó a comer. "Todo está delicioso." Sirius le sonrió encantado y se acabaron el desayuno en silencio y con alguna que otra mirada. "Tengo que ir al baño." Sirius apartó la bandeja dejándola en el suelo y esperó a que ella se levantar pero no lo izo. "Podrías…" Él la miró de lado y sonrió como lo hacia cuando tramaba algo.

"Hermione te he visto entera y no creo que ya hayas olvidado ésta noche." Se fue acercándose a ella hasta dejarla de nuevo tumbada. "Así que no debes tener tanto pudor y menos…" La destapó de nuevo dejándola al descubierto ante sus ojos. "…después de repetir." Y empezó a besarla por el cuello.

**& · & · & · &**

Hola!

Primero gracias por tu respuesta tan rápida y BIENVENIDA OrchideeNoire!

Bueno aquí subí el capitulo para no dejarlas con las ganas aunque creo que lo izo dejándolo así… jejejej ;P … pero pronto se sabrá como continua nuestra parejita ardiente! :D

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño trocito de historia pues seguirá su curso y esperan nuevas sorpresas.

He de decir que siempre fui partidaria que el grupo de Slytherin (Draco, Theo, Blaise y Pansy) siempre acabaría dejando atrás las riñas y los enemigos se convertirían en grandes aliados.

Es un placer escribir para ustedes! Y ya saben que espero sus comentarios aunque estos lleven vociferadores pues cualquier crítica es bienvenida :D!

Una fiel servidora de la magia.

Zel.

¡Que la magia las acompañe!


	3. 2 Una Realidad De Película

**2. Una Realidad De Película **

"_Hermione te he visto entera y no creo que ya hayas olvidado ésta noche." Se fue acercándose a ella hasta dejarla de nuevo tumbada. "Así que no debes tener tanto pudor y menos…" La destapó de nuevo dejándola al descubierto ante sus ojos. "…después de repetir." Y empezó a besarla por el cuello. _

"No… pa… Sirius…" Era incapaz de poder decir dos palabras seguidas cuando sus besos y manos estaban recorriendo su cuerpo entero.

"¿Paro?" Había detenido sus manos y sus besos.

Ahora la miraba con cara de perrito aunque no hiciera falta pues sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Hermione lo fulminó y como respuesta le arrancó el delantal y ambos se quedaron mirando primero hacia abajo y luego a los ojos. Hermione tenía una sonrisita en sus labios y una ceja alzada.

"Mmh… ¿Cocinando desnudo?" Él tan solo se encogió de hombros y ella se acercó a su oreja. "Eso es muy erótico, Black." Y lo empujó hacia un lado quedando encima.

Durante un rato estuvieron jugando y lo hicieron hasta dos veces más hasta que Hermione se fue al baño para darse una ducha y Sirius iba al otro ha hacer lo mismo. A los quince minutos ambos estaban duchados y vestidos aunque Hermione vestía como pantalón un boxer largo de él y una camiseta que le dejaba parte de un hombro al descubierto pues era bastantes tallas más grande que la suya.

Habían pasado el sábado viendo películas, más tarde se habían puesto a cocinar e intentar hacer la cena pero habían terminado bajo la ducha y telefoneado para comida china a domicilio. La noche pasó tranquila, únicamente se habían acostado, cobijado bajo las sábanas y cerrado los ojos para soñar tranquilamente ambos con una sonrisa de bobalicones en sus rostros.

El domingo se levantaron temprano y se cambiaron de apartamento pues la castaña necesitaba una buena ducha y ponerse ropa que fuera de su talla aunque ninguno de los dos estaba incómodo con ella. Llegaron al apartamento y mientras ella se duchaba Sirius inspeccionó mejor la casa pues ahora tenía completa libertad para hacerlo. Llegó al cuarto de la castaña y lo miró atentamente. Olía a ella y estaba todo perfectamente ordenado y decorado. Abrió los armarios y después los cajones hasta que se detuvo en uno. Se fijo en un pequeño trozo de papel blanco y tiró de él para desenterrarlo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver una foto de él solo recostado en la hierva de la casa de los Black durmiendo pero al momento se movía hacía la cámara y sonreía pícaramente reflejándola en sus ojos. No recordaba esa foto y menos de la situación aquella. Dejó de nuevo la foto donde estaba pero sus manos se detuvieron en algo fino y sedoso. Así que como buen merodeador que era curioseo y tiró de aquello y si con la foto estaba sorprendido con lo que sujetaba su mano estaba atónito.

Frente a él colgaba un traje negro de lencería, pero no uno cualquiera, un picardías y menudo picardías aquello dejaba muy poco a la imaginación aunque imaginárselo puesto era otra cosa. No se dio cuenta que el agua había dejado de correr y la puerta se había abierto.

"¿Sirius? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" El moreno se giró y su cara de sorpresa pasó a una mirada algo lasciva y sonrió como el niño que encuentra su juguete favorito. Levantó la mano y se la enseñó a la castaña viendo como se tornaba roja hasta las raíces.

"Me pregunto para que servirá algo así…" Sonrió más si podía y se acercó a la castaña alternando la mirada al trozo de tela y a los ojos de la chica. "¿Me das una idea? No mejor aún, me ¿lo enseñas?" Y levantó una ceja.

"Siri…¡NO!" Le arrebató la prenda de las manos y la escondió tras ella. "Eres un… ¡Estabas espiando mi cuarto!" Intentó mostrarse ofendida pero su cara roja y el morderse los labios continuamente le enseñaron a Sirius que no sabía que hacer en aquel momento.

"Solo encontré unas cosas curiosas y llegaste en el mejor momento para enseñarme para que sirve." Se encogió de hombros y la atrajó por la cintura. "Vístete que la comida está casi hecha." La besó dulcemente en los labios y sin que se diera cuenta le quitó la prenda de sus manos y volvió a guardarla en su sitio. "La próxima vez será." Y sin inmutarse salió del cuarto dejándola sola.

Al oír cerrarse la puerta se tumbo cuan larga era en la cama y soltó un suspiró pero al momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

"Se me olvidaba. Me gustas más con tacones, solo." Le guiñó un ojo y ésta vez si se alejó de la puerta.

Cayó de nuevo a la cama, sonrió tontamente y con la imagen de Sirius en su cabeza sujetando su picardías se vistió con una camiseta algo holgada y con un culot pues iban a estar todo el día en casa así que no había porque preocuparse. Cuando salió del cuarto su olfato se llenó de un delicioso olor a lasaña que provenía de su cocina. Se acercó sigilosamente y miró dentro sin decir nada. Sirius silbaba una canción que debía de ser lo último en la radio mientras abría el horno, cogía los ingredientes de la nevera o daba alguna que otra vuelta en mitad de su tarareo. Sonrió al verlo tan gracioso.

"Debo admitir que me gustas más con delantal, solo." Él se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

"Ya se que mis virtudes son estupendas pero tendrás que esperar al postre." Y sonrió al verse vencido en aquella mini batalla pues la castaña le había querido devolver la jugada.

Puso un puchero como si estuviera enfadada y él se acercó a ella.

"Habrás perdido una batalla pero no la guerra." Y con un toque de harina en la punta de su nariz la besó y volvió su atención a la comida.

"¡HEY!" Se quejó aunque sonriendo. "Esto huele de maravilla." Se acercó por detrás de él e iba a coger algo de la encimera cuando le detuvo la mano.

"Ah ah…" Le dijo moviendo un dedo de lado a lado. "No se toca nada. Anda ves al comedor y siéntate que esto estará listo en un momento." Lo miró y vio que era imposible rebatirle nada así que resignada por no haber probado aquello clandestinamente se fue al sofá del salón aunque estaba encantada con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo aquel fantástico fin de semana.

A los veinte minutos estaban sentados en la mesa degustando los mini entrantes de queso con carne y otras variedades y lasaña que Sirius había cocinado y saboreando un vino rosado exquisito que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido. Habían puesto un poco de música de fondo y estaban pasando una comida muy agradable. Entonces Sirius se levantó de la mesa y le vendó los ojos izo el intento disimuladamente de mirar un poquitín pero él se lo impidió.

"Vamos gatita, la curiosidad mató al gatito." Y con una risa suave y graciosa se alejó un poco de la mesa sin darse cuenta del pequeño rubor de la castaña.

Volvió al momento y ella pudo escuchar como movía varias cosas y dejaba algo encima la mesa que olía deliciosamente. Se acercó un poco y escuchó a Sirius ahogar su risa.

"No puedes resistirlo, ¿eh?" Rió un poco y le destapó los ojos.

Frente a ella se encontraba un tiramisú con una pinta deliciosa y unas letras escritas encima de éste con chocolate blanco que le decían '_Te quiero preciosa_' Se giró para mirar a Sirius y como una tonta se hecho a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. Quería sentirlo cerca de ella y que nunca se separara de ella. Había sido una estúpida al esperar tanto pero aquello no podía ser mejor ni podía estar más feliz.

Lo besó con ansias y todo el amor que pudo trasmitirle y él respondió sin esperar y empezaron a besarse más fogosamente hasta que las manos empezaron a participar en el juego. Hermione fue guiándolo hasta que lo izo chocar con la pequeña mesa de la cocina y Sirius se detuvo sonriéndole. Primero miró la cocina, después la mesa y finalmente a Hermione alzando una ceja y sin quitar su sonrisa de merodeador.

"¿Qué?" Le interrogó ella con los ojos pero sonriendo también.

"¿La cocina?" Ella se encogió de hombros y lo tumbó en la mesa y colocándose encima de él.

Siguieron besándose y la ropa fue desapareciendo. Estaban nuevamente desnudos y Sirius se levantó de golpe y cogió a Hermione enrollándosela en la cintura y siguieron jugando. Aquello era algo único e inolvidable para ambos. Terminaron en el sofá del comedor y Sirius descansó en el pecho de ella disfrutando de su latido, el tacto de su piel y porque no, sus pechos eran un buen cojín.

"No me importaría quedarme así pero estamos un poco al descubierto si es que a alguien le da por entrar y me encantaría comerme ese tiramisú que has hecho." Le decía ella mientras acariciaba su espalda y pelo.

"Tienes razón solo yo puedo verte así." Levantó la cabeza de su pecho y la miró sonriendo ganándose un pequeño golpe por su parte.

"¿Y tu? Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti." Y le cogió la cara con las manos y le rozó los labios sin besarlo. Sirius protestó. "Vamos Black." Y se levantó aunque en su camino rozó una parte bastante sensible al igual que Sirius izo lo mismo con ella.

Buscó su camiseta pero no la encontró y vio a Sirius sosteniendo TODA su ropa y su sonrisa no le auguró nada bueno. Se acercó y se puso las manos en la cintura frunciendo el ceño. Él se levantó y se acercó a ella.

"Tengo que vestirte, eres mi pequeña." Y sin esperar nada más le pasó la camiseta por la cabeza.

Aprovechó para entretenerse un poco con sus pechos viendo como no decía nada y se mordía los labios. Dejó la 'camiseta' para pasar a su tanga donde fue recorriendo toda su pierna con besos hasta llegar a su zona íntima la cubrió y besó y repitió lo mismo con el culot. Se levantó satisfecho de su obra y la miró.

"Creo que tu debes tener ayuda también, a veces es malo agacharse tanto." Y con una sonrisa completamente marca de merodeador recogió sus boxers.

Fue subiendo la prenda de ropa y se detuvo un ratito en su zona prohibida ganándose algún que otro gruñido por hacer lo que le estaba haciendo y le colocó los pantalones de básquet que llevaba sin quitarse la sonrisa. Al levantarse pasó ambas manos de nuevo por allí haciendo algo de presión, subió por su torso y al llegar a sus labios sonrió y rozándolos como antes le susurró.

"Mi tiramisú espera." Y se apartó de él aunque unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y la acompañaron.

"Eres muy malvada." Ella se giró y alzó las cejas.

"Aprendo del mejor." Y riéndose se comieron el postre entre risas y algún que otro dedo refregándose por la cara del otro lleno del postre.

La tarde fue más amena pues estuvieron sentados mirando fotos y algunos trozos de película preferidos de la chica. La cena fue más ligera con una tortilla, puré de patatas y unos trocitos de pollo. Se fueron a la cama más temprano pues al día siguiente ambos debían ir a trabajar así que con algún que otro jugueteo al final se durmieron.

No se dieron cuenta cuando empezó a amanecer hasta que unos toques en la puerta los medio despertaron. Se removieron un poco dentro de la cama y finalmente abrió los ojos encontrándose con uno divertido ojigris mirándola. Le dio un beso suave en la frente.

"Buenos días." Ella sonrió y le besó pero esta vez ella lo izo en los labios. "Creo que te reclaman en la puerta." Rió al ver como resoplaba un poco molesta y se rehusaba a levantarse.

Se movió un poco y se iba a levantar pero quedó a medio camino.

"¡Hermy! ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces todavía en la ca…" Una Pansy ataviada con una túnica de color verde muy al estilo Slytherin entró como un huracán al cuarto pero quedó muda y abrió sus ojos azules como platos.

"Pansy…" Tan solo pudo susurrar y quedarse clavada en la cama.

Ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos sin saber que decir una por sentirse descubierta y otra por haber descubierto algo inimaginable. Entonces sonrió como si nada pues quien no caía en los encantos de los ex merodeadores.

"Ya veo lo que haces todavía en la cama." Sonrió con la firma de Slytehrin sabiendo que a Hermione le sacaba de quicio. "Te espero en la cocina. Voy a preparar café." Miró a Sirius y sonrió. "¿Café, Black?" Arrastró su apellido divertida.

"Estaría bien. Gracias Pansy." Ella asintió y volvió su mirada azul a la petrificada Gryffindor.

"No os entretengáis mucho." Guiñó un ojo pícara y salió del cuarto dejado a los tortolitos nuevamente solos.

"Creo que se lo tomo bastante bien." Se acercó a la castaña que seguía sin moverse y la abrazó por la espalda. "Vamos tranquila. Sabes que decidas lo que decidas lo aceptaran a más sabes que Pansy es la más comprensiva de todos." Le besó el hombro y le acarició la cabeza suavemente. "Hay que vestirnos. Al menos tú. Yo tendré que volver a mi apartamento para la ropa." Sonrió y se levantó de la cama arrastrándola a ella.

Se vistió como una autómata. No sabía ni como iba a empezar a explicarle aquella situación a la morena. Terminó de vestirse y miró al puerta, respiró hondo y salió del cuarto seguida por un Sirius con el pecho descubierto, no había dicho nada y lo agradecía pues sabía que aquello iba a ser muy duro. Llegó al salón donde la mesa estaba puesta para tres con algunas tostadas y bollos y unas tazas humeantes de café.

"Toma." Pansy le tendió una taza sonriendo. Ella la cogió y se senayron todos en la emsa por un momento Hermione no levantó la mirada de su taza de café y Sirius y pansy iban alternando sus miradashasta que un pequeño carraspeó llamo su atención.

"Pansy…" Alzó los ojos y miró a la morena que se encontraba muy seria. "No es algo que…" Pero al momento Pansy compuso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rió suavemente.

"¡Pero que callado te lo tenias Hermy!¿Con Sirius? ¡Dios mío! ¡Y nosotros que creíamos que nunca ibas a conseguir alguien de tu altura!" Siguió riendo y Hermione se descolocó por completo al oírla hablar y Sirius sonrió agradecido de que la primera en enterarse hubiera sido aquella Slytherin alocada.

"¿No te molesta? Bueno quiero decir, es un poco raro y…" Pansy posó su mano encima de las de ella y ambas se miraron fijamente con entendimiento.

"Hermione, sabes que siempre queremos lo mejor para nosotros. Nunca hubiera dicho que tu hombre ideal fuera Black." Lo miró y guiñó un ojo pues era una broma entre ellos. "Pero no puede haber nadie mejor para ti pues sabes que hasta el momento todos los que hemos espantado eran unos capullos adorando tu fama únicamente y que ninguno podría pasar mas de dos minutos contigo en vez de dos días." Sonrió.

"¿Cómo sabes…?" Pero era inútil preguntar, ella lo pillaba todo a la primera.

"Solo deseo que ambos estéis cómodos uno junto al otro y que no debes preocuparte por nada más." Ella soltó unas lágrimas y se abrazo a la chica.

Si hace diez años le hubieran dicho que aquella insoportable de la moda y arrogante Slytherin iba a ser su mayor confidente ambas habrían lanzado un hechizo pulverizando al loco. Pero la vida te pone a prueba y estaba claro que las dos princesas de Hogwartas más destacadas habían acabado siendo inseparables. Después de unos minutos las dos se calmaron y tomaron su desayuno lo más tranquilamente posible.

"Lo siento chicas estoy muy a gusto con vuestra compañía pero debería ir a mi apartamento y pasar por le trabajo a ver como anda aquello." Ellas asintieron.

Se levantó y acercó a Hermione ante la mirada atenta de la ojiazul y la besó dulcemente como despido. Ella sonrió al ver sus miradas. Apoyó su cabeza en la mano y los observó con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos más tarde, pequeña." Ella asintió ruborizada y lo vio marcharse por la puerta. Una vez se hubo cerrado miró a su amiga.

"¿Qué?" Inquirió al ver como la miraba.

"Te ha cogido fuerte, ¿verdad?" Hermione se echó hacia atrás y suspiró.

"Si te soy sincera es mi secreto mejor guardado. Llevó años enamorada de él." Y como una completa enamorada le sonrió.

"Pues si que lo guardabas bien. Ni una Slytherin tan astuta como yo lo habría dicho nunca aunque… por algún detalle que ahora me fijo más podría haberlo sospechado." Estuvieron riéndose un rato. "Pero cuéntame como pasó anda." Y le puso la cara de puchero.

"Bueno después de que vosotros os marcharais de la fiesta, yo me quedé con Blaise y Theo quienes me acompañaron al coche y a su vez a mi casa. No quise encender luces ni nada para no molestar pero ello conllevó a que me equivoqué de puerta y entré en el apartamento de Sirius. No iba tan borracha como para no acordarme de donde vivía pero al menos tengo todo lo que sucedió en mi cabeza." Pansy solo la escuchaba sonriendo y tomando de su café de vez en cuando. "Bueno entonces Sirius me atacó, creyó que era un intruso y se abalanzó contra mí. Ahí fue cuando empezamos a discutir sobre que ya no era una cría y bueno… le dije que si quería acostarme con alguien podía hacerlo." Pansy abrió los ojos divertida y ensanchó su sonrisa.

"¿Y él que izo?" Se hecho hacia adelante interesada.

"Pues se quedó callado y empezó a decir los hombres nos que no se cuantos y entonces me acorraló contra la pared." Pansy soltó un gritito de emoción. "Y el resto puedes imaginarte como acabó." Terminó la castaña algo ruborizada. "El sábado lo pasamos en su casa y el domingo nos trasladamos a la mía hasta que llegaste tú." Agachó la cabeza y su expresión se torno preocupada.

"¿Qué piensas?" Le cogió la mano cariñosamente.

"Pues que desde que nos… acostamos y eso no se nos ocurrió que esto, es decir, que alguien lo descubriera. Ni siquiera pensamos en que haríamos frente a ustedes y…" Se quedó callada mirando a ninguna parte.

"¿Y?" Le apremió Pansy.

"Y que no se que es lo que somos Sirius y yo. Él no ha dicho nada y no puedo decirles a Harry, Ron, Draco y al resto lo ocurrido con él sin saber lo que pasará." La miró a los ojos preocupada. "¿Crees que es pasajero esto?" Pansy cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Hermione, no se cuan fuertes son tus sentimientos por él o al contrario. Solo se que ambos sois personas adultas y tan solo con ver como se ha comportado Sirius diez minutos contigo podría poner la mano en el fuego y decirte que él está enamorado de ti. Y estoy segura de que tú estás no enamorada sino perdidísima por él." Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron con ánimos.

"¿Siguen ahí, chicas?" Las dos miraron al nuevo invitado que entraba otra vez por la puerta. "Deberías ir arreglándote ya casi es hora de ir al ministerio." Miró a la castaña, asintió y se retiró del comedor para vestirse.

Mientras se vestía los escuchó conversar en general y reírse un poco. Cogió unos tejanos de pitillo, unas botas altas marrones y una blusa azul marino y su abrigo de color blanco. Recogió la varita y después de asegurarse de que lo llevaba todo en su bolso salió del cuarto encontrándose a Sirius delante su puerta. Lo miró extrañada y él tan solo sonrió.

"¿Y Pansy?" Miró al comedor y no la vio.

"Decidió adelantarse por la chimenea." Se acercó y después de atraerla por la cintura la besó. Ella respondió pero supo notar como estaba algo extraña. Lo había sabido nada más entrar de nuevo en su apartamento pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

"Será mejor que vayamos nosotros también sino llegaremos tarde." Avanzó con él hasta la chimenea. "¿Quie…" Pero Sirius se adelantó y echó los polvos convirtiendo las llamas amarillas en turquesa.

"Tu primero." Le ayudó a entrar y antes de que desapareciera le sonrió.

Al quedarse solo suspiró y se pasó la mano por su pelo algo incómodo. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Todos esos años de citas y encuentros con mujeres y ahora no sabía como actuar frente a ella. Pero había sido muy estúpido pensando en ella como las otras cuando era totalmente diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había estado y por eso se había quedado prendado de ella. Era única. Se tranquilizó y pensó en que iba a ser un gran y largo día. Entró a la chimenea y en unos poco segundos se encontraba en la gran entrada del ministerio de magia.

Dio un vistazo y encontró a un grupo de amigos hablando animadamente.

"Buenos días." Algunos respondieron al saludo y otros tan solo inclinaron la cabeza.

Dio un vistazo y no encontró a la melena castaña que quería encontrar. Miró a Pansy y está negó con la cabeza y vocalizó 'despacho' sin que se dieran cuenta. Se entristeció un poco pero se prometió que dentro de un rato pasaría a verla.

_& · & · &_

Al llegar al ministerio avanzó unos pasos y se acercó al grupo de conocidos. Saludó y tras unas palabras y una mirada cómplice con la morena, se retiró a su despacho. Andaba decidida sin mirar atrás por miedo a que no pudiera llegar a su despacho por culpa de un ojigris. Saludó a todos los que le cruzaron en su camino, cogió el ascensor y junto a otros funcionarios se dirigido a su planta.

Trabajaba como inferi tanto en campo como detrás de un escritorio. Pero ser la mejor en us campo requería mucho trabajo y ahora tenía un montón de formularios que repasar y otros que investigar.

"Buenos días, Chery." Su secretaria la saludó y sonrió. Era una chica joven, de ojos azul oscuro, pelo cobrizo y una piel algo bronceada. Era muy eficiente recordando fechas y lo llevaba todo a tiempo. Aunque era más su socia que secretaria.

"Buenos días señora Granger." Ella la reprochó con la mirada pues tanta formalidad no le gustaba y menso después de tres años de trabajar juntas. "Perdón, Hermione. Le he dejado encima la mesa el formulario de Jerry y Klary. También tiene las nuevas investigaciones de la señorita Lovegood y su Moka con azúcar moreno." Sonrieron y ella asintió.

"Muchas gracias. Por favor que no entre nadie si no es de vital importancia." Y sin esperar nada más se encerró en su despacho.

Al llegar dejó su abrigo y bolso en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas que tenía allí se sentó en el escritorio masajeándose la cabeza. Las imágenes de ella y Sirius se repetían una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo. Harta de ello se enfrascó en todo el papeleó que en ese momento tenía y funcionó. Las horas pasaron sin saberlo hasta que Chery la llamó por el megáfono.

"Señorita Granger. La señorita Parkinson solicita verla. ¿Le digo que pase?" Hermione se sobresaltó pues no se había percatado de la hora que era y estuvo a punto de negarse pero al ver que era hora de comer le dio permiso.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una enojada Pansy. Se quedó frente a su mesa cruzada de brazos y mirándola fijamente. Ella se recostó en el asiento y suspiró.

"Lo sé." Pansy se relajó y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente a ella.

"No puedes quedarte todo el día encerrada aquí. Todos tenemos faena pero sabes que no puedes evitarlo. Tienes que hablar con él." Hermione negó y Pansy sabiendo que era inútil seguir se levantó. "Pues vamos a comer porque estoy muerta de hambre. Me han dicho de un italiano que está riquísimo." Y alzó las cejas varias veces divertida.

"No tienes remedio." Rieron y después de avisar a Chery ambas salieron de camino al restaurante.

_& · & · &_

Era la hora de comer y estaba seguro que la castaña ni siquiera sabría que hora era. Sonrió y después de despedirse de Remus se encaminó hacia en departamento de inferis sonriendo. Al llegar a la sección de la castaña vio como la gente pasaba tranquilamente o trabajaba tras sus mesas tranquilamente, la chica hacía muy bien su trabajo y todos allí estaban muy contentos. Se paró frente a su secretaria y sonrió amablemente.

"Hola McCon." La secretaria miró al hombre algo confundida y después de reconocerlo sonrió.

"Hola Black. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se te veía por aquí. ¿Puedo ayudarte?" Sonrió sin doble intención pues sabía de su reputación y a más a más no era su tipo por muy atractivo que fuera.

"¿Está Hermione?" No se dio cuenta pero aquella informalidad la sorprendió pero rápidamente reaccionó y le respondió.

"Lo siento pero acaba de salir junto a la señorita Parkinson a comer." Vio la decepción en sus ojos.

"¿Sabes dónde?" Ella tan solo negó.

"No lo dijo. ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?" Y cogió un pergamino y pluma dispuesta a tomar nota.

"No, muchas gracias. No le digas que he venido por aquí. Ya le diré más tarde." La chica asintió y con un movimiento de mano se despidió y volvió a perderse por el pasillo.

Compró algo de comida en el restaurante del ministerio y volvió a su despacho más desanimado y sin habar con nadie que se cruzara en su camino.

**& · & · & · &**

_Hola a tods!_

_Espero que les haya gustado éste nuevo capítulo._

_Me encantaría que enviaran Reviews para saber sus opiniones y si les esta gustando o bien por si quieren pedir algo pues haré lo posible por hacerlo realidad!_

_Hasta la próxima y sigan leyendo!_

_Besos, Zel._

_¡Qué la magia ls acompañe!_


	4. 3 Huidas Con Sorpresas

**EN MEMORIA DE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE MURIERON EL 11-S. **

**¡ Vivan este día con amor y respeten a todo ser que tenga un corazón y respete la vida !**

**3. Huidas Con Sorpresas**

Llegaron a la puerta del restaurante y Pansy no esperó más y arrastró a su amiga. El maître las acompañó amablemente hasta una mesa al lado de un gran ventanal junto a una copia de la fuente di Trevi. Estaban a medio caminó cuando se detuvieron a saludar a otra mesa.

"Que sorpresa, Blaise por aquí." Pansy se adelantó y lo abrazó. Él se levantó y después de responder a Pansy se dirigió a la castaña.

"Cuanto me alegro de verlas." Sonrieron y miraron a su acompañante. "Os presentaré. Adam, estás dos preciosidades son Pansy Prakinson." La nombrada estiró la mano y él la acepto gustosamente besándola.

"_Enchanté_." Sonrió.

"Y ella Hermione Granger." El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Mis dos mujeres preferidas." Los tres rieron.

"Hasta que encuentres a tu media naranja. Encantada señor Adams." Hermione se ruborizó al extenderle la mano y recibir un beso casto en ella.

"El placer es mío, la gran Hermione Granger. ¿Quién diría que esté cabeza loca conocería a tan bellas damas?" Todos rieron e izo una señal al maître. "Mesa para los cuatro Rechi." El hombre asintió y les arregló la mesa.

Pasaron la comida hablando de la comida y de a que se dedicaba cada uno aunque Hermione no pudo dar mucha información Adams, quien era un viejo conocido de Blaise y un hombre my agradable, se mostró mucho más interesante en las capacidades de tertulia que Hermione le mostró. La comida pasó muy agradable pero ambas tenían que volver a su trabajo.

"Lo sentimos pero debemos retirarnos ya pues debemos volver a nuestro puesto de trabajo." Hermione se levantó y ambos caballeros se levantaron como toda educación.

"¡Oh claro! No las entretendremos más y no se preocupen. Encantado de haberlas conocida, mademoiselle." Le izo una reverencia y después de algunos besos repartidos se despidieron de los dos hombres.

Anduvieron de camino al ministerio más alegres de cuando habían salido y en el vestíbulo se despidieron y quedaron de acuerdo en verse más tarde en el apartamento de la castaña.

Al llegar a su despacho la ex Gryffindor vio algo extraño en Chery pero lo dejó correr y se puso a trabajar pero no tardaron ni diez minutos cuando la cabeza de Chery asomó por la puerta.

"Pedón por molestar pero han traído esto y es para usted." Y entró al despachó con un gran centro de rosas rojas y _forpiantes_ que adoptaban el color preferido de quién las regalaba y el olor preferido de quién las recibía. Lo dejó en la mesilla de café frente a los sillones y se acercó a ella. "También traía esto." Le entregó un pequeño sobre dorado con su nombre grabado pulcramente en tinta carmesí.

"Gracias." Fue lo único que pudo decir pues su mirada estaba fija en aquel espectacular ramo.

Escuchó como Chery cerraba la puerta y con unas manos algo temblorosas abrió el sobre. Contenía un trozo de papel dorado y algo grueso pero de gran calidad y tan solo habían un par de líneas.

'_Me hubiera gustado ver tu sonrisa mientras comíamos juntos._

_Te espero esta noche a las 9. Pasaré a recogerte._

_No hace falta que te pongas nada extremo tu misma eres una reina._

_S.B_'

Ni besos ni un te quiero, nada. Se sintió feliz al ver como se esforzaba pero algo triste pues era algo que ya esperaba. Suspiró cansada de darle tantas vueltas y dejó la cabeza reposar encima el escritorio. Estuvo un tiempo así y releyó la carta. Entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía nada a excepción del vestido que se había puesto el viernes para la fiesta privada. Algo más alterada fue a la puerta y la abrió de golpe asustando a Chery pues por lo general ella no actuaba tan repentinamente.

"¡Chery!" Dijo algo más alterada de lo que quería. "Localiza a Pansy y hazla venir en seguida. Me da igual que este haciendo o si está relajándose. ¡La quiero ya! ¡Y si te dice algo dile que es un código verde!" Volvió a entrar y se sentó en la mesa para esperar.

El código verde había nacido entre bromas cuando Hermione tonteaba en broma con Theo y Ginny con Blaise y a las dos las invitaban a tomar algo pero nunca con intención de más así fue como se nombró el código verde a una cita inesperada y también nadie sabría de que se trataba menos ellas tres y Luna incluida.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando una Pansy completamente alterada con el pelo revuelto y el vestido descolocado irrumpió en el despacho sin molestarse en picar y cerró la puerta. Primero la miró sorprendida y luego abrió los ojos.

"¡¿Código verde?" Abrió los brazos y dirigió su mirada a donde miraba la castaña hasta que se percató del ramo de rosas y _forpiantes_. "¡WOW!" Exclamó. "Vale, tranquilicémonos." Se arregló dignamente y se sentó. "¿De que se trata exactamente?" Hermione le extendió la carta y al leerla lo captó. "Vale vestido, peinado y maquillaje en…¡3 horas! ¡NOS VAMOS!" No rechistó para nada cogió sus cosas y se fueron después de indicarle a Chery que se podía marchar y sin más salieron disparadas a comprar.

& · & · &

Había pasado varias veces por el despacho pero todas con el mismo resultado Hermione no estaba. Así que se decidió por enviarle las flores y una nota. Quería una cena en condiciones y demostrarle a la chica que de verdad la quería. Organizó una cena para dos en uno de los mejores restaurantes mágicos que había en Inglaterra. Volvió una vez más por la tarde pero esta vez ni siquiera Chery estaba allí.

Algo descolocado por aquella huída de la chica terminó algunas cosas que tenía pendientes y se marchó a casa para arreglarse y esperar a la hora acordada para recoger a la castaña.

Esperaba Que al menos aquella noche fuera ideal.

& · & · &

Estaban por el callejón Diagon locas buscando un vestido que fuera ideal para la ocasión. Todas las tiernas habían sido registradas por las manos de la morena y nada había sido adecuado para ella aunque si fuera por Hermione el primero habría estado bien. Entonces en medio la calle Pansy se detuvo y con una expresión que daba miedo miró a la castaña.

"¿Qué?" E instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

"Se el lugar ideal." La cogió por el brazo y sin aviso ambas desaparecieron para aparecerse en medio de una pequeña calle.

Salieron Hermione algo descolocada y terminó por quedarse boquiabierta cuando vio todas aquellas tiendas. Gucci, Prada, Versace y muchas más tiendas de alta costura del mundo muggle aunque algunas también compartían con lo mágico. Pansy la arrastró y entró en una que a Hermione no le dio tiempo de leer. Nada más traspasara la puerta una mujer mayor se acercó sonriendo.

"Señorita Parkinson. Cuanto me alegro de verla. ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer esta vez?" Y abrió las manos esperando la orden de la morena.

"Hola Marg. Mi amiga Hermione Granger necesita un vestido para esta noche pero sin ser demasiado formal y que se vea dócil pero rompedora." Marg asintió a todo y sonriendo les señaló que la siguieran.

Le sacó un vestido maravilloso y ambas la metieron en el probador. Y al salir todas estaban encantadas con aquella prenda. Era un vestido de color turquesa claro con aguas con corte de corazón en el pecho, muy vaporoso y todas las líneas de la forma del vestido se recogían en un mismo punto, un bordado del mismo color y con la espalda en forma de 'v' y finalmente un corte desde casi la cintura hasta abajo dejaba toda su pierna izquierda al descubierto al andar. Estaba más que contenta con aquel vestido. Pansy cogió unos zapatos de color carne y se los pasó y al verla completa dio su aprobación. Se dirigieron a la caja pero Hermione se detuvo y miró a Pansy algo preocupada.

"Hermione, ganas más dinero que nosotros y de vez en cuando un capricho así no va mal y más si la finalidad es dejar _K.O_ al hombre de tus sueños." Le guiñó un ojo y no izo falta más.

Al salir se dirigieron a una peluquería y las peinaron a ambas. Después de una hora Hermione iba con un sencillo peinado, todo alisado y con las puntas abiertas como si todo el tiempo le diera el viento de cara moviendo su melena y un suave maquillaje acorde con su nuevo vestido.

Todavía les quedaba una hora así que sin entretenerse más se aparecieron en el salón de la chica y ésta se retiró para cambiarse. No necesitó mucho más pues el trabajo más difícil estaba hecho. Salió de su cuarto y vio como Pansy recogía sus cosas.

"Estás fabulosa. Esta noche vas a arrasar." Se acercó y le dio un suave abrazó dándole ánimos. "Todo saldrá bien. Estoy segura." Ella asintió y al poco de marcharse Pansy la puerta sonó.

Respiró hondo, se puso el abrigo largo de color beige y la abrió. Se quedaron mirando sin saber que decirse pues uno temía errar y la otra por esquivarlo durante todo el día.

"Buenas noches." Sirius avanzó y le besó suavemente la mejilla mientras le entregaba una rosa.

"Gracias." Cogió la rosa y lo miró de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver como el hombre le ofrecía su brazo.

"Nos esperan." Y con su sonrisa más encantadora que jamás hubiera visto asintió y salieron del edificio.

Sirius la miró de reojo y la vio algo ida pero no le dio importancia. Se había propuesto que fuera la mejor noche de la chica y así iba a ser. Hermione sabía que estaba siendo analizada por el moreno pero no quiso hacer nada pues estaba algo confundida y para que engañarse, ese beso en la mejilla le había sabido a poco después de no haberse visto durante casi todo el día.

Un coche negro majestuoso los esperaba ya con la puerta trasera abierta y el chofer sonriendo.

"Señor Black." Inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

"Berg. La señorita Hermione Granger." El hombre volvió a inclinarse pero esta vez mirándola.

"Encantado de conocerla. Es usted muy hermosa me alegro que el señor Black vaya tan bien acompañado." Hermione se ruborizó y solo llegó a asentir.

Sirius la ayudó a subir al coche se colocó junto a ella y una vez Berg hubo subido al coche en pocos minutos estuvieron frente al restaurante. Una vez más Berg les abrió la puerta y tras desearles una feliz velada se retiró. La pareja avanzó hasta la puerta del Chanté di Romani donde el maître sonrió amigablemente.

"Señor Black." A pesar de su buen acento inglés se notaba que era francés. Sonrió a la pareja. "Bienvenidos." Los dos se estrecharon la mano. "¿Le permiten los abrigos?" Un botones apareció tras ellos y Sirius se quitó el suyo y la bufanda blanca y como todo un caballero se ofreció para ayudar a Hermione con el suyo.

Al hacerlo quedó mudo ante la imagen que se le presentaba delante. El vestido era suave al tacto y le favorecía espléndidamente con el color de piel pero solo estaba mirando su espalda y ya se había quedado mudo pero ¿Qué haría cuando la tuviera cara a cara? No sabía si podría resistirse. El carraspeó del hombre lo sacó de sus sueños y le entregó el abrigo sin dejar de mirar la espalda de la chica.

Hermione mientras se quitaba el abrigo notó los ojos de Sirius clavados a su espalda. Se sintió nerviosa pero intentó disimularlo sin moverse ni nada.

"Bien, acompáñenme por favor." Y tras una señal empezó a andar seguido de la pareja.

Al colocarse de nuevo a su lado la miró de perfil y vio que estaba hermosa. Ese vestido era espectacular y aquel corte en la pierna estaba haciendo que su mente estuviera divagando. Tragó intentando tranquilizarse y olvidar todas aquellas imágenes que le venían a la cabeza de la castaña y su piel.

El maître los condujo hasta una terraza donde varias parejas ya disfrutaban de una cena muy agradable con las notas de los músicos que tocaban en una pequeña tarima. El ambiente a pesar de estar al aire libre era agradable pues seguramente un hechizo calentador junto a una barrera mágica lo hacían posible mientras se disfrutaba de la luna y sus estrellas. Llegaron a una mesa cerca de la barandilla donde gozaban de una esplendida vista del mundo mágico y muggle y de su actividad nocturna. Una vez ambos se hubieron sentado éste se retiró y fue sustituido por un camarero que les ofreció la carta.

Al cabo de unos minutos pidieron la cena y quedaron solos. Ella retorcía la servilleta posada en su falda mientras Sirius la miraba algo divertido por su comportamiento.

"Está noche estás bellísima aunque debo decir que todo te queda bien." Hermione lo miró y se sonrojó. Cosa que le encantó. "¿Te gustaron las flores?" Se apoyó en una mano sin dejar de mirarla.

"Sí, eran estupendas. Pero no deberías haberte molestado." Sirius cogió una de sus manos y sonrió.

"Solo quería que tuvieras una sonrisa todo el día. Como no pude verte en todo el día por el ministerio…" Hermione bajó la mirada algo apenada pero Sirius decidió pasarlo por alto. "¿Estuviste muy ajetreada?"

"La verdad es que sí. Ahora hay muchos informes que revisar y presentar sin contar las nuevas prácticas de los nuevos integrantes." Vio como Sirius sonreía y vio que había estado hablando por los codos. "Perdón. No quería aburrirte." Él negó.

"Me gusta oírte hablar y del entusiasmo que pones en el trabajo." La miraba sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro dejándola cada vez más anonadada.

Antes de que pudiera quedar aturdida agradeció al camarero que trajera la comida y al menos pudiera centrar su atención disimuladamente en otra cosa. No sabía como reaccionar, había llegado a la conclusión de que ella estaba completamente enamorada del merodeador de esos ojos grises pero tenía miedo a lo que él creía que eran. Porque, ¿qué eran ellos? ¿Qué creía Sirius de aquella situación? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella o solo era una más? Suspiró algo molesta por aquellos pensamientos pero no se percató de la mirada suspicaz del hombre frente a ella.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio degustando la comida que habían pedido y el vino elección de Sirius pues quien más podría escoger un vino tan suave y delicioso. Terminaron la comida y esperaron que les trajeran el postre pero Hermione se ruborizó al ver como traían el postre en forma de corazón de tiramisú y dos cucharitas para compartir. El camarero les sonrió al ver el sonrojó de la castaña.

"Creí que te gustaría que fuera como nuestra primera comida." Y le sonrió caballerosamente. Ella tan solo pudo asentir. "Hermione, ¿ocurre algo? Has estado casi toda la cena callada o más bien diría que esto viene desde esta mañana." Sus ojos esta vez eran más serios y Hermione bajo la mirada.

"No se como decírtelo." No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos mientras le contaba sus dudas.

"¿Es por Pansy?" Esta vez tuvo el valor para mirarlo y Sirius tubo la sensación de saber de lo que se trataba.

"No exactamente. Decírselo a Pansy fue un alivio pero…" Lo miró con un deje de tristeza en los ojos. "No puedo decírselo a nadie más sin saber que es lo que tu y yo somos, Sirius." Era una frase que encerraba un alivio y a la vez temor por saber como reaccionaria él. Vio como su mirada se endurecía y sintió los suyos humedecerse.

"Yo… Hermione no sabía…" Suspiró cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió sus ojos estaban serios y con determinación. Hermione se temía lo peor. "Esto es nuevo para mí pero es tan importante para ti que no puedo esperar más. ¿Qué somos tu y yo?…" Se levantó y una vez frente a ella le tendió la mano.

Ella la aceptó y se levantó pero al hacerlo Sirius se arrodilló frente a ella y entonces fue consciente de que todas las miradas eran posadas sobre ella y Sirius incluso los camareros y maître habían parado su trabajo para observar la escena que se desarrollaba.

"Sirius… ¿Qué haces?" Fue un susurro pero Sirius sonrió tranquilamente.

"Hermione, te conozco desde hace tiempo. Quizás no como hubiera querido pero se que soy un hombre inmaduro, orgulloso y muchos otros defectos pero también soy un hombre que por primera vez se ha enamorado en alma y cuerpo, he sentado la cabeza y he aprendido el significado de que una bella dama no es el exterior sino todo su ser." Los ojos de Sirius estaban salpicados con las estrellas del cielo y un brillo especial hechizaron a Hermione. "Tengo una reputación que bien sabes desaparecerá con el tiempo pero estoy seguro que estando a tu lado nada me importará tan solo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo así que…" Un camarero se acercó con una pequeña bandeja donde portaba una pequeña caja cuadrada aterciopelada del color de sus ojos y se la tendió al animago. "Hermione Jane Granger…" Abrió la caja y mostró su contenido. Un anillo brillaba como si luz propia tuviera bajó aquel cielo estrellado. "¿Aceptas la mano de éste hombre que ha caído a tus pies sin darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba enamorado?" Hermione abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

Todos los presentes ahora posaron su mirada a la mujer que debía dar una respuesta aquel hombre que le tendía no un simple anillo sino su corazón. Las respiraciones eran inaudibles y nadie se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que ella reaccionara. Miró al hombre arrodillado frente a ella y supo que jamás habría querido otra cosa. Era perfecto a pesar de sus pequeños defectos y la manía de meterse en problemas como había hecho en su juventud pero a sus ojos era sin duda el hombre de su vida y la edad no le importaba absolutamente para nada.

Al ver que no contestaba supo que había corrido demasiado quizás debería haber esperado unos meses de noviazgo y más tarde proponérselo. Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero una sonrisa de ella lo dejó embobado pues era dulce, cariñosa y sin lugar a dudas de enamorada.

"Sirius Orion Black, sí acepto." Unas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de los ojos de la castaña sin poder contenerse y sonriendo.

Él mago sonrió como ella y se levantó apresuradamente atrapándola en un abrazo y alzándola mientras daba vueltas. Los dos reían y una multitud de aplausos y felicitaciones volaron por todo el restaurante envolviéndolos en una música celestial. Sirius la depositó en el suelo de nuevo y le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular la volvió a mirar y esta vez Hermione vio sus ojos resplandecientes de felicidad y vida.

"Te amo futura señora Black." Ella sonrió y rozó sus labios.

"Te amo futuro esposo." Y complacidos se besaron.

La música sonó alegremente y nuevos aplausos se escucharon. Al separarse varias personas se levantaron y los felicitaron por su nueva situación. Ellos tan solo podían que sonreír.

"¡Champán para todos!¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!" El dueño del restaurante había aparecido minutos atrás sin darse cuenta nadie y sorprendido al maître. El hombre se acercó a Hermione y sonrió amistosamente. "Señorita Granger, o mejor dicho, futura señora Black, es un honor saber que tan esplendida mujer ha cazado a este cabeza loca." Ella rió ante el comentario y para Sirius fue música. "Enhorabuena a los dos." Estrechó las manos de ambos en el momento que varios camareros cruzaban las puertas y servían las copas de champán. "¡Por los futuros novios!" Un eco repitió la oración del dueño y todos brindaron.

La cosa se fue calmando un poco. Se levantaron a bailar un poco y en algún momento alguien los paraba para felicitarlos. Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Cuando ya pasaron la una de la madrugada decidieron terminar la velada y regresar al hogar. El caminó fue silencioso pero no por ello incómodo. Se sentían bien sin decir nada tan solo cogidos y uno al lado del otro era suficiente.

"Será mejor aparecernos." Ella asintió y Sirius la rodeó por la cintura y en un plop ambos desaparecieron.

El viaje había sido suave pero empezaba a notar los efectos de tanto vino y champán bebidos durante la noche. Al abrir los ojos despacio vio que se encontraba en la casa de él. Lo miró y alzó una ceja interrogándolo.

"Si vas a ser mi esposa deberás a acostumbrarte a estar en la misma casa." Y la besó esta vez más apasionado. Al separarse la miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla. "Será mejor que nos acostemos, mañana será un día largo." Ella asintió se quitó el abrigo dejándolo en el sofá y fue dirección al dormitorio.

"¿No vienes?" Y le sonrió divertida al verlo embobado. Parpadeó un par de veces y la siguió.

Entraron al cuarto y Hermione se quedó a un lado de la cama. De ahora en adelante compartiría la cama con el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Sonrió y notó como Sirius pasaba sus manos de la cintura hasta su vientre y le besaba suavemente por el cuello. No pudo resistirse y se echó hacía atrás permitiendo al moreno acceder mejor a aquella zona y reprimiendo algún que otro gemido.

Sirius la besaba suavemente pero sabía que eso les provocaba a ambos. Empezó a notar la respiración de la castaña más acelerado y algún ruidito pues sabía que estaba conteniéndose. Aprovechándose de la turbación de la castaña subió sus manos y empezó a masajearle los pechos desde atrás.

Sin poderlo evitar soltó un gemido al sentir como sus manos apresaban sus pechos y a través de la fina tela le pellizcaba suavemente los pezones ahora duros por la excitación. Empezó a morderle el cuello y la oreja sabiendo lo débil que era aquel punto para ella. Sin que Sirius lo notara pues estaba extasiado en aquel momento acercó su mano al broche del vestido y tras deshacerlo el vestido cayó a sus pies sorprendiendo al ojigris.

Notó como la suave tela se deslizaba por sus manos y ahora estas tocaran donde tocaran notaban su piel tersa y suave. Se sorprendió del ataque de la castaña, está se había girado de golpe y sonriendo maliciosamente lo tiró a la cama. Se sentó sobre él y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa para después pasar a su cinturón y pantalón. Sus manos vagaban libremente por su piel deleitándose mientras él se retenía pues esperaba que terminara.

"Ahora ya estamos iguales." Su voz estaba ronca por la excitación pero no le importaba.

Se acercó a él rozando todo su cuerpo con el suyo hasta llegar a sus labios. Empezó suavemente a besarlos pero a la mínima que él intentaba profundizar el beso le mordía los labios suavemente arrancando un gemido involuntario. Sonrió ante la actitud de él por casi no moverse y eso le izo pensar en una cosa. Pronunció un hechizo no verbal y sonrió. Fue besándole y poco a poco se separó de él hasta quedar de pie junto a él. Entonces sucedió, intento moverse pero no pudo tras varios intentos la miró aunque sus ojos eran una clara visión de que ese juego empezaba a gustarle.

"Con que atado, eh?" Ella sonrió y se acercó a la parte más íntima del mago. Sonrió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y empezó a jugar con el borde de sus boxers. "No serás capaz de…" Pero un gemido volvió a salir de sus labios cuando Hermione apresó su erección con la mano y empezó a _masajearla_.

Se frotaba contra él arrancándole suspiros y maldiciones. Vio sus manos crisparse por la excitación de sus manos y de la situación pues estar 'atado' y verla como jugaba con él lo estaban poniendo a mil.

Respiraba agitadamente y sabia muy bien que la ex Gryffindor le estaba torturando. Y de repente se acordó. Sonrió sin que ella se percatara y se deshizo del encantamiento, espero a que ella dejara de mirarlo y al hacerlo la cogió por la cadera haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa y la llevó contra la pared que quedaba justo al lado. Al verla arrinconada sonrió. Ahora le tocaba a él jugar un rato.

Pasó su mano por todo su cuerpo excitándola con cada caricia mientras le susurraba algunas cosas en la oreja mientras su bello se erizaba. Al llegar a su tanga comprobó que estaba bastante mojadito y empezó a tocarla más profundamente. Sus pechos subían y bajaban y él aprovechaba para lamerlos hasta que se cansó de la ropa interior y la despojó de ella. Mientras se dejaba hacer por sus manos le dio la vuelta y siguió acariciándola.

Pasaron un rato tocándose y provocándose mutuamente hasta que ella no pudo más y volvió a empujarlo a la cama. Se puso a ahorcajadas sobre él y sin que a él le diera tiempo a reaccionar lo introdujo dentro de ella. Empezó con un vaivén suave pero pronto ambos se excitaron y el ritmo fue aumentando pero sin dejar de disfrutar el momento. Sin poder más el ritmo subió convirtiéndose en puro placer y sin poder más, explotaron a la vez y gritaron el nombre del otro llenos de amor.

Hermione cayó encima de Sirius y se acurrucó encima de él sin importarle nada más. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y sin darse cuenta se durmieron profundamente agarrados de la mano y un anillo de oro blanco brillando en la oscuridad.

Hermione estaba acurrucada a un lado y bien cerca de Sirius pues era consciente de todo su cuerpo y en especial de su cintura. Estaba desnuda igual que él pues habían caído después de haberse dado todo el amor que sus cuerpos sentían. Escuchó un ruido pero no le dio importancia así que cerró de nuevo los ojos pero no tardó mucho en abrirlos al escuchar unos gritos.

"¡Black!" Una puerta cerrarse de golpe y unos paso la hicieron reaccionar.

"No…" Susurró.

Abrió los ojos horrorizada y en un segundo se colocó a las espaldas de Sirius rogando que no la vieran o al menos en aquella situación. Quería taparse pero sabía que era imposible sabiendo que las sábanas habían volado en algún momento de la noche. Se pegó al cuerpo del moreno y esperó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe gritando nuevamente.

"¡DESPIER…! ¡MIERDA SIRIUS! ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES PIJAMA?" El auror estaba con la puerta abierta mirando a Sirius completamente desnudo y dormido.

_**& · & · & · &**_

_Hola!_

_Me alegra muchísimo saber que hay gente que lee está pequeñita historia! Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y me agradaría que enviaran algún review para saber sus opiniones!_

_Hatake-katia – muchas gracias por tus comentarios. ¿Viste por qué hice que actuara así? Toda mujer necesita saber las cosas claras pues nos gusta soñar pero que esos sueños se hagan realidad ;D De__seo que te haya gustado y espero pronto tu siguiente opinión! Cuídate mucho!_

_Tambien gracias a: OrchideeNoire y Snaluck_

_Hasta pronto!_

_Zel._

_Y como dije antes_

**EN MEMORIA DE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE MURIERON EL 11-S. **

**¡ Vivan este día con amor y respeten a todo ser que tenga un corazón y respete la vida !**

_Que la magia ls acompañe!_


	5. 4 Deducciones Y Sonrojos

_Nuevo capitulo! Quería decirles que el vestido que llevaba Hermione podéis encontrarlo en esta web .es/desfiles/elie-saab-primavera-verano-2010/4181/galeria/8725/image/243554y vendría a ser la foto número 24 (si es que no os sale) Dicho esto._

_Gracias a – OrchideeNoire, Hatake-katia, Vanessa Potter Malfoy Snaluck, MJLupin27 por leerme y por saber que les gusta todo esto. Espero que se animen y me escriban alguna vez ;)_

_Ahí va…_

**4. Deducciones Y Sonrojos**

"¿QUÉ?" Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con unos grises iguales a los suyos. Asustado miró a un lado pero notó un cuerpo pegado al suyo en la espalda."Draco…" Siseó. "Sal ahora, por favor." Éste lo miró confundido y luego vio que en su espalda había una melena castaña.

"Lo pillo." Y sin más cerró la puerta y esperó en la sala.

Al entrar al salón de nuevo fue cuando se fijó en el abrigo blanco que estaba encima del sofá junto al abrigo de Sirius. Sonrió y esperó mientras se preparaba un café.

Cuando se cerró la puerta escuchó un suspiro desde su espalda y sonrió. Se giró de golpe y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Rió al ver su cara de desconcierto y le besó la cabeza.

"¿Me puedes explicar como es que llegaste ahí tan rápido?" Ella tan solo sonrió y le besó los labios. "Vale, da igual. Pero, creo que deberemos vestirnos a más ahora soy yo el único que puede verte así." Y sonriendo de lado la acarició con un dedo por todo su contorno.

"Está bien." Y sonriendo se levantó y miró el vestido tirado en el suelo.

Se levantó bajo la atenta mirada del animago y recogió el vestido lo depositó en una silla cuidadosamente y después de mirarle de reojo sonrió y abrió el armario de él. Una brisa con su olor le inundó todos los sentidos y supo que no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que lo olería. Cogió una camiseta larga de color verde y negra.

'_Bastante Slytherin para alguien de quien presume de orgullo Gryffindor'_ Rió ante ese pensamiento.

Luego cogió unos pantalones cortos negros y se los puso. Todo le quedaba grande pero mejor eso que nada aunque tampoco tenía problemas por ponerse cualquier cosa de él. Se giró y miró a Sirius que seguía tumbado en la cama y que la miraba, apoyado en su mano y con el codo en la cama, con unos ojos lujuriosos.

"Eso es muy cruel por tu parte." Lo siguió mirando sin entender. "Ponerte mi ropa y sin ropa interior. Luego no digas que yo soy cruel." Ella sonrió encantada y se acercó con pasos felinos, se agachó frente a él y le rozó suavemente sus labios.

"Te están esperando." Y antes de que él pudiera apresarla de nuevo a la cama saltó a un lado y le tiró unos boxers limpios. "Estaré con Draco." Y lo dejó en la habitación.

Escuchó un gruñido de protesta al ver que no conseguía lo que quería y cerró la puerta. No supo contener las ganas de reír suavemente al saberse objeto de deseo del hombre que ahora estaba solo en la habitación. Entró al salón y su olfato se llenó de un dulce olor a café.

"¿Una taza?" Draco sentado en la mesa le ofreció una taza humeante mientras sonreía.

Ella se sentó agradecida sin poderse quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Ya no le incomodaba que supieran lo suyo pues estaba feliz de su situación y nadie podría decir nada para ir marcha atrás. Sabía que todo había ido muy rápido pero estaba convencida que hacía tiempo que había una cierta atracción hacia ambos muy disimulada.

"¿Qué tal la noche?" Hermione levantó la mirada de su taza y miró a los ojos al rubio.

Desde hacia años tenían muchísima confianza y habían olvidado los años de su niñez y habían madurado como las personas adultas que eran. Sus ojos viajaron a su dedo anular y éstos brillaron con luz propia.

"Perfecta." Fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Ya veo." Se había fijado mucho antes en su dedo pero su mirada y su pregunta habían sido estratégicas. "Aunque creo que la imagen que tuve al abrir esa puerta me va a perseguir toda mi vida." Hermione rió con ganas al ver la mueca de horror del chico.

"Te acostumbraras." Y sonrió.

"Claro eso lo dice alguien del sexo femenino, que esta coladita por ese antireglas de hombre el cual no se dice nada más y nada menos que es uno de los mejores solteros y sexsymbol del mundo mágico." E izo una mueca de burla.

"Vaya… muchas gracias por todos esos halagos, Draco." Sirius entró sonriendo vestido con unos tejanos y una polera azul cielo que contrastaba con su piel morena y ojos grises. Besó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado arrebatándole la taza de las manos.

"¡Ey! ¡Eso es mío!" Protestó ella como una niña pequeña.

"Ah ah" Negó él. "Nuestro." Y se lo bebió en un momento. "A más no estás en posición de reclamar." Ella bufó y soltó un soplido enfadada.

"Bueno ya esta bien parejita. Van a contarme o no, aunque la cosa es bastante obvia." Y miró a los dos sonriendo tranquilamente.

Hermione y Sirius empezaron a contarle desde el principio de cuando ella se había confundido de casa, el fin de semana, de cómo Pansy había prometido no decir nada hasta el momento y la cena de la noche anterior omitiendo claro varios sucesos y lo del anillo en ese momento Sirius miró a Hermione y ella se puso algo más seria.

"No se que te parecerá todo esto pero… Quería decirlo en una cena a las personas adecuadas pero ya que ha surgido éste pequeño incidente… Nos hemos prometido." Sus ojos chocolate fijaron la mirada en los grises característicos de los Black pero no obtuvo ningún signo hasta que vio es brillo travieso.

"Verás cuando Pansy sepa que fui yo el primero en saberlo. ¡Me encantará verlo!" Se echó a reír junto a Sirius que no pudo evitar imaginarlo pero la risa se acrecentó al ver la cara de espanto de la chica.

"Oh dios mío…" Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que las cosas se calmaron un poco.

"La verdad es que me alegro muchísimo por los dos. Es algo extraño pero siempre pensé que harían buena pareja más esto debería servir para que Black siente la cabeza." Y le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

"Gracias por tus ánimos, sobrino." La voz de Sirius fue seria pero una sonrisa indicaba que no se molestaba con tan poco después de tener en sus manos a su mujer ideal.

"De nada. Será mejor que aparezcan por el ministerio sino quieren infundar más sospechas." Se levantó y miró a la cara seriamente a Sirius. "Espero que le hayas hecho una proporción decente y un anillo a su alcance." Como respuesta tomó la mano de la castaña y se la puso enfrente para enseñarle el anillo de oro blanco y diamantes diminutos. "Satisfecho." Abrazó cariñosamente a Hermione. "Enhorabuena." Ella se sonrojó y miró a Sirius embelesada. "Me voy antes de que esto se ponga más acaramelado. Hasta ahora. Y Sirius, te espero en mi despacho." Él asintió y con un _plop_ desapareció del departamento.

"Bueno tendremos que anunciarlo antes de nada." Hermione asintió.

"Enviaré una carta a todos. Tu reserva el restaurante." Lo besó y se encaminó al baño para asearse y poder irse al trabajo.

Entró al baño y en un momento estuvo bajo el chorro de agua. Estaba tan relajada que se sobresaltó al notar unos labios en su cuello. Se giró sorprendida y miró a Sirius reprochándole su comportamiento.

"¡Sirius! ¡Tu ya estabas vestido!" Él sonrió divertido.

"Pero tan solo me la estoy cobrando por lo de antes." Y sin más la estrechó entre él y la pared y empezó a besarla.

Así estuvieron jugando un poco con sus cuerpos bajó el agua hasta que creyeron que era momento de salir pues ya era bastante tarde y tenían cosas que arreglar. Acabaron de vestirse y juntos se aparecieron en el ministerio. No dieron señal de ser algo más pues así lo habían acordado hasta que no lo anunciaran.

Hermione se dirigió a su despacho inconsciente de las miradas que atraía con su mirada radiante y su sonrisa. Llegó frente a su puerta saludo a Chery y entró. Pero su tranquilidad no tardó mucho cuándo Pansy apareció por la puerta radiante.

"¡Ya puedes contármelo TODO!" Hermione sonrió por la actitud de la morena pero no pudo seguir cuando un gritó la sobresaltó. "¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Oh dios mío!" Se acercó a ella la abrazó efusivamente dando pequeños saltos. "¿Cuándo? ¿Fue en la cena? ¿Cómo fue?" Hermione se había quedado sin habla ante tal aluvión de preguntas sin saber cómo pararla.

"Pan por favor, respira y déjame hacer lo mismo." Sonrió y la morena la imitó. La condujo hasta el sillón forrado de blanco.

Pansy movió la varita e izo aparecer un par de tazas humeantes de café y un platito de pastas deliciosas. Hermione alzó la ceja soprendida ante aquella habilidad propia de la señora Weasley.

"Veo que ir con Ron te ha hecho más cambios de lo que creía." Y rió un poco ante la cara de la chica.

"Bueno mi madre nunca fue muy buena cocinera y al ver a Molly pues le pedí que me enseñara un poco." Se ruborizó pero la miró seriamente. "Cuéntaselo a alguien y la mató, señora Black." Hermione se hechó a reír pero se detuvo de golpe al reparar en como la había llamado.

"Eres imposible…" Se acomodó y sorbió de su café.

"Más bien dirás encanto Slytherin." Y guiñó un ojo. "Bueno, ¿y no vas a contarme nada?" La miró fijamente.

Hermione no izo de rogarse más y le explicó como la había recogido, el restaurante con todo detalle, la cena y como al final le había contado sus dudas acerca de lo que tenían los dos así que sin previo aviso le explicó con lujo de detalles cada una de las palabras que Sirius le había dicho y como se lo había propuesto.

Sus ojos brillaban al recordar aquella noche y se veía especialmente feliz. Siguió relatando hasta que llegó a la parte donde habían aparecido en casa de él.

"¿Y?" Pansy mantenía las cejas alzadas sugerentemente.

"No querrás que te cuente lo que sucedió después, ¿o sí?" Ambas sonrieron con algo de diversión.

"Bueno ya que eres la única del circulo que lo ha visto _enterito_ podrías dar algún detalle." Y sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

"¡Pan! Eso solo me pertenece a mí." Y la imitó.

"¡No es justo!" Y se echaron a reír. Al cabo de un rato siguieron hablando. "¿Y cómo amaneciste?" Hermione tragó el trozo de pastelito ahora algo más nerviosa.

"Bueno… la verdad que no es como hubiera querido…" La otra la miró extrañada.

"¿Se transforma por las noches?" Hermione negó aunque sonriendo ante su broma. "¿Entonces?"

"Pues vino alguien y… nos despertó…" Ahora Pansy estaba más seria y tan solo con los ojos le miraba esperando que dijera el nombre del condenado. "… fue, no fue su intención pero bueno… ." Lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo con la intención de descolocar un poco a la ojiazul.

"¡¿DRACO? ¡¿Draco Malfoy supo antes que yo! ¡Ese… ese…argg!" Movió la varita he hizo aparecer un _howler_ dijo unas cuantas palabras y lo envió directo al despacho del rubio. "¿Y cuando lo haréis público?" Dijo con toda tranquilidad.

"Estaba apunto de hacer unas tarjetas de invitación para los más cercanos después ya correrá la noticia."

Pasaron varios minutos preparando las tarjetas y enviándolas a sus correspondientes. Hermione le había dicho que Sirius se encargaría de reservar mesa y Pansy la había convencido de que dejara al menso ese día la tarea del ministerio pues debía relajarse y no estresarse y Pansy muy amablemente se había ofrecido para acompañarla.

& · & · &

En otro despacho más concurrido había cinco jóvenes discutiendo con la expectación de dos adultos más divertidos que preocupados.

"Malfoy, no puedes desaparecer así como así. Tenemos unas reuniones que cumplir." Harry le recriminaba haber desaparecido tan de golpe sin ni siquiera avisar cuando a primera hora los aurores debían reunirse para establecer un orden durante la semana.

"Vamos Harry, como sino lo hubieras hecho nunca. Aunque mi escapada fue para algo positivo para nosotros, fui a buscar a ese perro dormilón." Movió la cabeza dirección a Sirius quién le fulminó con la mirada. "No para visitra a una novia a unos quantos kilómetros del país." Harry enrojeció y por us parte no tuvo más protestas.

"Draco, venga por tu culpa tendremos que quedarnos hasta la noche para la reunión. Y yo tendré que perder mi cita con…" Blaise dramatizaba y recalcaba que por culpa de zoquetes como amigos perdía su valiosa vida.

"Zabinni, cierra la boca. Todos tenemos compromisos." Ron estaba hartó de tanta palabrería.

"Algunos más que otros…" Y una mirada suspicaz de Draco fue recibida por otro par de ojos grises aunque ambos sonreían.

"Si como sea …" Theo iba a parar todo aquello cuando de la nada apreció un _Howler_ frente a ellos directo a la mesa de Draco. "¿Qué hiciste ya?" Pero Draco lo miró por la rapidez de la noticia y de cierta motrena para enterarse.

Miró a Sirius quien aguantaba la risa con mucho esfuerzo y ambos recibían miradas extrañadas.

"Las mataré. Aunque no se a cual de las dos primero…"

"Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a _ella_, sobrino." Ahora nadie entendía nada.

"Será mejor que lo abras antes de que…" Pero demasiado tarde.

El _howler _se había abierto solo y ahora la voz de una chica conocida por todos resonaba en toda la estancia.

"¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! ¡Cuando te vea ya puedes correr! ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme nada cuando me viste esta mañana? ¡Y siendo el primero! ¡Y… estropearlo de esa manera alguien tendría que enseñarte modales antes de entrar en las habitaciones ajenas! Adiós chicos, y Sirius…" Todas las miradas se posaron ahora en él. "Espero que hayas pasado una muy buena noche." Todos imaginaron la sonrisa pícara de la morena y entonces el _howler_ desapareció haciéndose trizas.

"Vale… ¿alguien más opina que eso fue muy raro?" Ron miró a los que no se había referido el _howler_ y recibió como toda respuesta un asentimiento de todos.

"Bien, ¿quién de ustedes nos va a contar lo que sucedió?" Blaise miró primero a Draco y más tarde a Sirius.

"Lo siento muchachos, no me corresponde a mí." Ahora si que sin excepción las miradas se encontraban en Sirius.

"Bien pues…" Sonrió como merodeador. "Está noche tendrán noticias." Y tras guiñar un ojo divertido por las caras del grupo salió tan pancho del despacho.

Se escuchaban protestas desde el otro lado de la puerta y a un Draco intentando evitarlas y salir de ese embrollo. Sonrió más feliz y decidió dar una visita a alguien.

& · & · &

Unos toques a la puerta alertaron a las dos mujeres en el interior. Se miraron y con cuidado escondieron las cartas que habían estado haciendo.

"Adelante Chery." La puerta se abrió pero en vez de entrar una mujer con el pelo cobrizo y ojos azul oscuro apareció un hombre apuesto de pelo negro, ojos grises y una sonrisa radiante.

Se acercó a ambas, saludó a Pansy con un gesto amable de cabeza y besó a Hermione en los labios sorprendiéndola. Después se sentó a su lado y pasándole el brazo por la espalda sonrió más ampliamente.

"¿No me digan que ya se les comió el gato la lengua con todo lo que se han contado?" Y rió.

Las dos no pudieron más que hacer que negar con la cabeza y Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón.

"¿Qué haces aquí Sirius?" Preguntó la morena.

"Pues después del alboroto que causó cierto _howler_ decidí emprender la huída lo más dignamente posible antes de ser envenenado por _veritaserum_." Vio como la chica se sonrojaba un poco e iba a contestar pero él la corto. "Tranquila. Fue divertido y más cuando los deje con la duda a todos y a un pobre Draco siendo acosado." Dio unas carcajadas divertido y la preocupación se borró del rostro de la chica.

"Bueno Draco se lo tenía merecido. Mira que no decirme nada…" La pareja se miró divertida pero no dijo nada. "Bueno debo irme si quiero poder asistir a esa cena." Se levantó y arreglándose la falda dirigió la última mirada a ambos que también se habían levantado. "Los veo más tarde." Abrazó a Hermione dulcemente. "Felicidades de nuevo, leona." Notó como la castaña la apretaba más fuertemente en agradecimiento. Se acercó al hombre ahora observándolas con devoción. "Enhorabuena Sirius, me alegro muchísimo por ambos." Y lo abrazó de igual forma que le correspondió.

La chica se despidió con la mano y salió del despacho. Hermione la vio desparecer y se giró para mirar a Sirius pero no pudo pues ya la había atraído hacia él y la besaba apasionadamente. Fueron varios besos pero consiguió separarlo.

"No, aquí no y menos ahora." Puso un puchero y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. "Nada de caras." Lo besó nuevamente. "Tengo cosas que hacer sino está noche no podré asistir a nuestra cena. ¿Reservaste la mesa?" Él asintió.

"Veo que tu ya hiciste también tu parte." Cogió un sobre y lo leyó. "_Querido amigo, está noche habrá una cena para anunciar un compromiso muy importante. Espero poder disfrutar de vuestra presencia. En el Golden Park Witchar a las 20.30pm. H.G S.B_" La miró nuevamente y asintió. "Me gusta." La beso y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

"¿Piensas quedarte aquí?" Tan solo la miró. "Eres un consentido." Negó con la cabeza y se fue a su escritorio.

Pasaron varios minutos Hermione haciendo informes y Sirius observándola. Estaba encantadora cuando se concentraba en el trabajo y no dejaba que nada la perturbara, o al menos eso creía porque llevaba un buen rato mirándola y la pluma ni siquiera le había temblando. Hermione dejó descansar la pluma y lo miró.

"¿Sabes? Contigo mirándome de esa manera me está resultando un poco difícil poder acabar esto más rápidamente." Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

'_Así que sí está turbada_' Se levantó y se acercó hasta la silla del otro lado de su escritorio.

"Lo siento no me di cuenta." Y se sentó ahora más cerca. Hermione sopló. Se comportaba como un niño a veces.

"Al menos podrías ayudarme y enviar las notas a su destinatario." Sirius miró el montón de cartas en la mesilla y con un movimiento de varita lo izo desaparecer.

"Listo."

"Eres imposible." Dijo acompañado con una negación.

"Dirás encantador." Y sin poder ocultar la sonrisa volvió la mirada a los documentos.

Mientras uno trabajaba y otro observaba en diferentes puntos del ministerio e inclusive en algún que otro hogar recibían la nota extrañados por la repentina citación y otros más perspicaces por las siglas que la firmaban. No fue mucho más tarde cuando aparecieron algunas que otras notas para ambos preguntando sobre ello o incluso haciendo alguna que otra suposición. Sirius se entretuvo a contestarlas una a una sin revelar nada y tan solo diciendo que todo se sabría en su debido momento y en la cena.

Cansada ya de haber respondido y revisado los documentos de ese día se respaldó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Notó una suave presión en sus hombros y en seguida reconoció sus manos grandes y suaves acariciarle los hombros en un suave masaje.

"Señor Black, es usted una caja de sorpresas." Sonrió aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

"Y espere, no lo ha visto todo, señora Black." Se le erizó todo el bello no tan solo por llamarla de aquella manera sino por su voz susurrada en su oído con aquel sonido suave y atrayente.

No dijeron nada más pero Sirius siguió masajeándola aunque cada vez se alejaba más de los hombros y acariciaba su cuello y pecho. Empezó a besarla suavemente por la oreja el cuello y fue hacia su clavícula. La giró y ahora tenía los ojos abiertos con un brillo ardiendo en ellos. La besó profundamente apresándola en la silla hasta que la alzó de golpe y la sentó en el escritorio ahora limpio de cualquier obstáculo para sorpresa de Hermione que ni tan solo se había percatado de que todo había desaparecido.

Siguió besándola ahora sentada en su mesa con Sirius entre sus piernas mientras acariciaba la piel que quedaba al descubierto ya que estaba sentada y la falda se había subido y bastante. La fue besando pero poco a poco descendió dejándola en su camino sin camiseta y arrancándole varios suspiros y gemidos a la vez.

Sonrió. Aquello era muy excitante y más si considerabas que estaban en un despacho con cualquiera que pudiera entrar. Morboso era la palabra adecuada. Miró a Hermione medio recostada en la mesa mordiéndose el labio ansiosa, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas adorable y la excitación palpable en sus ojos. Sus ojos brillaron con algo de diversión y quedó sentado en la silla y con la cabeza a la altura de su zona más íntima. Hermione se sonrojó a un más.

"Sirius la puerta…" Su voz era ronca y un susurró causado por todo lo que le estaba haciendo él.

"Me encargué de ello." Tan solo la había bloqueado pero nadie vendría.

Descubrió que su voz también estaba ronca y le costaba pronunciar las palabras inclusive pensar con aquella visión frente a él. Iba decir algo más pero la interrumpió cuando empezó a acariciarla en aquella zona. Primero suavemente con las manos, apartó el pequeño tanga para seguir con su lengua y jugar con su punto más excitante. Estaba probando de ella y cada vez que la lamía sentía como era una sensación espectacular. Hermione gemía cada vez un poco más y sujetaba a Sirius con una mano por el pelo. Empezó a notar como se excitaba cada vez más y se sintió complacido de ser quien lo provocara y él empezó a notar una presión en su pantalón. Pero quería jugar un rato más pero sin hacer que terminara. Con los dedos empezó a masajear e introdujo un par en su interior excitándola aún más. Estuvo un ratito así hasta que se levantó y la besó con fuerza pero sin ser brusco.

Se separó y la miró divertido ante la cara de protesta de ella. La beso ahora con dulzura repartiéndolos entre sus labios y cuello. Volvió a separarse y se sentó en el sillón mirándola fijamente. Con un ágil movimiento se levantó y quedó sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Sonrió al notar que él estaba como ella, muy excitado, pues en su entrepierna sobresalía un bulto considerable y al sentarse lo notó con más fuerza y la cara de él lo dijo todo. Se levantó y esta vez fue ella quien quedó a la altura de su cintura empezó a masajear primero por encima pero no tardó en desprenderlo de toda ropa i jugar un rato como lo había hecho él con la lengua y sus manos. Lo fue acariciando suavemente viéndolo crisparse ante la excitación e intentar controlarse pues como lo había sentido ella era una _tortura_ dulce. Estuvo un rato así hasta que como siempre hacía en medio del juego la alzó y volvió a sentarla en la mesa. Ella produjo un gruñido de protesta mientras él reía.

"Ahora quiero hacer otra cosa." No tuvo problemas para introducirse en ella pues ambos estaban tan excitados que entró sin problemas.

Estaba entre sus piernas haciendo movimientos suaves saliendo y entrando. El sujetador en algún momento había desaparecido y acariciaba sus pechos como los mordisqueaba suavemente haciendo que se encorvara un poco más. Entonces aprovechó y empezó con un movimiento más rápido y se excitó más al ver como sus pechos se movían arriba y abajo. La cogió por la cintura y la levantó. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y sin parar el ritmo allí de pie siguieron moviéndose con más vehemencia. Antes de acabar la dejó apoyada en un cristal aunque no se estremeció pues todo su cuerpo ardía y con unas últimas envestidas introduciéndose al máximo en ella, y diciendo el nombre del otro con pasión, ambos explotaron complacidos y extasiados.

La dejó suavemente en la mesa y se apartó de ella dándose un beso dulce. Le acarició el rostro ahora perlado de sudor y sonrió.

"Te amo." Y la beso nuevamente. Ella sonrió y como toda respuesta volvió a besarle más intensamente. "Vístete o sino soy capaz de repetir." Alzó las cejas divertido.

"Vaya… ¿puedo probar suerte?" Y con todo descaró acarició aquella zona ganándose un gruñido de su parte.

"Y después dices que yo soy el malo." La besó con más furia pero se apartó al terminar. "Mejor que vayamos a arreglarnos sino pueden pensar mal." Divertido vio como se levantaba y buscaba su sujetador. "Déjalo al menos eso nadie sabe que ha cambiado." Y guiñándole un ojo la abrazó por la cintura y desaparecieron hasta su apartamento.

Aunque el aterrizaje fue algo caótico pues ella aterrizo encima de él sin contar que seguían medio desnudos.

"¿Con que no eres el malo?" Y él se encogió de hombros.

Con un movimiento de varita arreglaron sus ropas, las dejaron en la cama y se fueron a la ducha. En poco rato estaban vestidos nuevamente y de vuelta al despacho pues no debían de retrasarse mucho. Se sentaron disimuladamente ella en su escritorio ahora nuevamente con todas sus cosas y Sirius frente a ella.

"Señorita Hermione, el señor Malfoy está aquí fuera." La voz de Chery sonó por el altavoz situado en su mesa.

"Hazlo pasar." Y un rubio algo molesto entró en el despacho.

"¡TÚ!" Dijo señalando acusadoramente a Sirius. "Desapareces para nose que y encima me dejas con todos esos acusándome." Sirius rió fuertemente divertido por la indignación del chico.

"Draco, vamos siéntate." Le dijo éste y el chico aceptó a regañadientes.

"Me las cobraré." Dijo todo indignado haciéndolo reír más aún.

Hermione sonreía divertida y aliviada por no haberle tocado el pato a ella. Draco los miró a los dos y se repantigó en la otra silla pero se detuvo de golpe. Extrañado y ante la mirada de la pareja se puso la mano hacía atrás y tirando extrajo un sujetador azul oscuro de encaje muy sugerente. Alzó la mirada con una ceja alzada pues él era ahora el que sonreía divertido. Hermione estaba hasta las raíces con un color rojo y Sirius con una sonrisilla algo pícara. Carraspeó y se dirigió a Sirius.

"Ahora entiendo el qué." Y alzó ambas cejas mientras Hermione se cubría la cara con ambas manos. "Y Herms" Está la miró algo avergonzada. "No sabía que usaras esto tan… mh… provocativo." Ahora ya se podía decir que no podía estar más roja.

"Te sorprendería de lo que puede llevar a usar." Draco miró perplejo a Sirius quien tenía una mirada demasiado pícara apara revocar lo dicho.

"Oh…" Fue lo único que pudo decir pero fue ahogado por el grito avergonzado de la castaña.

"¡Sirius!" Él tan solo le guiñó el ojo y Hermione derrotada cayó en el sillón tapándose la cara mientras los dos hombres sonreían frente a ella cada uno con su propia diversión.

& · & · & · & · &

_Hola!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con está pareja ardiente! Me tardé un poco más y disculpen mis faltas pues intenté subirlo lo más rápido que pude… quizás hago algún arreglillo pero sin cambiar nada alguna frase mal hecha y esas cosas que muchas veces se te pasaron por alto aunque las repasaras mil veces._

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por esas Alertas que me llegan y que indirectamente me animan a todo esto._

_Las veo próximamente!_

_Besos a todos!_

_Zel._

_¡Que la magia las acompañe!_


	6. 5 Pruebas De Fuego

_**Lo siento, para compensarles este "fallo-despiste" quiero proponerles una cosa, que me digáis algo que os gustaría que pasara o alguna otra idea que tengan y tampoco tiene que ser entre la pareja principal exactamente.**_

**5. Pruebas De Fuego**

Después de que Draco les siguiera tomando el pelo sobre lo que hacían y no hacían en el despacho de la castaña y Sirius se lo pasara en grande escuchando al rubio y mirando a la chica en como se sonrojaba con cada comentario que ambos soltaban, Hermione no sabía que hacer.

Primero intentó concentrarse en algunos informes pero fue inútil pues era increíble como en una conversación de Quidditch podía perfectamente no oír nada y ahora le era completamente imposible. Estaba segura que en los diez años que tenia con Harry, Ron y Ginny la habían inmunizado ante el Quidditch pero nunca ante la situación que ella tenía ahora mismo en su despacho.

Se recostó en el sillón y resopló apartándose a la vez un mechón del pelo. Entonces sonrió como toda una Slytherin gracias a Pansy y planeó un plan infalible para hacerle pagar a Sirius aquella situación. Los miró viendo que ninguna se percató de sus intenciones y se acomodo más para ver bien la reacción de ambos.

Los dos hombres se divertían con sus salidas y comiendo un poco de los pastelitos que Pansy había dejado allí unas horas atrás y sin saber que en un momento algo peor que una avalancha los congelaría.

"Chicos…"

Nada. Ninguno contestó. Hermione rió.

"Chicos podéis escucharme…" Siguió igual. Ahora seguro que iban a callarse. "Sirius, debes pedirle mi mano a mis padres antes de esta noche."

En ese momento varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez. Sirius quedó con medio pastelito en la boca, perdió todo el color de su cara y los ojos los tenía como bandejas, pues un plato era poca la comparación, y parecía que lo hubieran pausado pues no movía un solo músculo.

Draco por el contrario a lo primero se quedó estático pero al segundo soltó una risotada dejando a Sirius completamente regado de migas de pan, atragantándose al mismo tiempo y riéndose sin parar señalando al moreno mientras decía algo ininteligible tanto por la boca llena como porque no paraba de reír.

Ambos eran todo un espectáculo para deleite de Hermione pero su sonrisa menguo un poco al analizar su frase. La verdad es que era verdad. Habían decidido casarse y sus padres serian los últimos en enterarse y eso no podía ser. Antes de aquella cena debían pasar por su antigua casa y comer con ellos. Respiró profundamente pues le esperaba un día de lo más largo. Se levantó poco a poco y cogió el móvil del bolso.

"Voy a hacer una llamada." Y bajo la atenta mirada de un moreno en shock y un rubio sin parar de reír salió de su despacho. "Chery. No pases ninguna llamada." Ésta asintió y vio a su jefa partir.

Caminó hasta uno de los ascensores y salir al Londres muggle. Respiró hondo y marcó el número de su madre. Los tres tonos que dio antes de que su madre respondiera se le hicieron eternos.

"_¿Hermione?_" Su madre siempre se sorprendía cuando la llamaba por el teléfono y no le mandaba una lechuza, era extraño a pesar que no conocía nada de la magia sino fuera por ella.

"Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal?" Su mano fue directa a un mechón y empezó a enredárselo en el dedo algo nerviosa.

"_Muy bien, hoy no tenemos mucha faena y está tarde cerramos, nuevo horario. ¿Ocurre algo hija?_" Ahora su voz si era maternal.

"La verdad es que sí mama. No es anda malo pero necesitaría que tu y papa comierais hoy con nosotros." Esperaba que captara su indirecta pues su madre era muy perceptiva sobretodo cuando se trataba de ella y su corazón.

"_Oh cariño, no te preocupes yo lo arreglare todo." _Hubo una pausa en la que sabía que su madre estaba pensando una pregunta para hacerle pero no quería sacara las cosas de contexto._ "Hija, ¿es lo que creo que es?_" Hermione sonrió.

"No lo se mama. Aunque no estaría de más que guardaras la vieja escopeta de papa…" Ante esto las dos mujeres rieron un poco.

"_Esta bien cariño, no te preocupes por nada._" Hermione se relajó un poco.

"Llegaremos a la una y media."

"_Perfecto así podré preparar los platos de tu padre. Hasta luego._"

"Hasta luego y mamá, gracias."

"_No tienes porque pequeña._" Y con un último adiós ambas mujeres colgaron el teléfono.

Hermione se apoyo unos minutos en la pared intentando encontrar calma pues seria una comida muy pero que muy larga.

& · & · &

Mientras la castaña se encontraba fuera los dos hombres se recompusieron y se miraron.

"Dios… y creía que lo de Pansy seria lo peor." Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Pero Sirius, ¿de verdad no pensabas pedirle la mano a sus padres?" Él moreno lo miró preocupado.

"Sinceramente, ni se me pasó por la cabeza…" Se repantigó en el sillón y miró al techo. "Tengo que hacerlo bien por ella. No quiero dar una mala imagen a sus padres y menos que piensen que se casa con un pervertido…" Cerró los ojos pensando en todas las formas posibles de pedir la mano de Hermione y demostrarles a los padres de ella que él era el indicado.

"Eres de la familia, llevas sangre Black y eres Sirius Black. Lo harás." Draco le sonrió amablemente, de esas sonrisas que pocas veces se le podían ver al rubio y dándole ánimos.

"Muchas gracias." Draco tan solo asintió.

"Yo conocí a sus padres hace un tiempo. Con la señora Granger no tendrás ningún problema, es encantadora, comprensiva y una muy buena cocinera. Creo que Hermione tendría hacer unas cuantas clases con ella." Rió un poco pero se puso serio al ver la cara de su tío. "En cambio el señor Granger, es arena de otro costal. Piensa que Hermione es su única hija y no quiere que cualquiera se la lleve. Debes complacerlo y mantenerte seguro de ti mismo, no quiero que un debilucho sea su yerno de toda la vida y que sepa proteger a su hija. Y sobretodo, Sirius, hoy no hagas ninguna de tus bromas." Sirius almacenó toda la información en su cabeza y la guardo bajo llave pues era imprescindible.

Al poco se oyeron unos pasos que indicaban que Hermione volvía de su llamada. Draco se levantó y con una mirada que indicaba que lo esperaba vivo para la noche le estrechó la mano y se encamino hacia la puerta al momento que Hermione la abría para entrar.

"Bueno, yo ya me voy. Nos vemos esta noche castaña." Ella sonrió algo nerviosa y Draco la abrazó. "Y tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Es Sirius Balck, el que ha sobrevivido a todo lo que se le ha puesto por delante."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, nunca ha sobrevivido a una cita con padres." Los dos jóvenes rieron un poco y con un beso en la mejilla el rubio salió del despacho.

Solo se escuchó la puerta cerrarse. No se oía nada más en aquel despacho. La pareja se miró y Sirius fue el primero en moverse hacia ella. Le acarició la cara suavemente y le besó los labios con dulzura.

"Debo hacer unas cosas antes de la comida. ¿Te paso a recoger a la una y cuarto en tu casa?"

"Sí, a esa hora va bien." Intentó sonreír. "Sirius…" Pero éste la calló.

"No pasa nada, pequeña. Es tan solo una comida." Le guiñó un ojo intentando que sus ánimos pasaran a ella y lo consiguió un poco porque sonrió de verdad. "Hasta ahora." Y la besó profundamente y antes de que ella pudiera abrumarlo la soltó y se marchó.

"Solo una comida…" Repitió la última frase y se tumbó en el sofá esperando que fuera la hora.

& · & · &

Por los pasillos la gente observaba a un Sirius demasiado serio y con paso decidido así que nadie osaba tan si quiera saludarlo. Llegó a la zona de aurores y se encaminó hacia el despacho de cierto ex Slytherin. Llegó frente a la puerta y escuchó voces dentro. Seguramente se encontrarían todos allí. Tocó dos veces y entró

"Nott, ¿dónde compraste aquellas flores que te enviaron hace dos días?" Todos los presentes, dos serpientes y un león miraron sorprendidos a Sirius ante la brusquedad de su llegada.

"Pues… fue en el viaje a Noruega, justo al lado del hotel donde me hospede." Todos lo vieron fruncir el ceño.

"¿Tienes la dirección?"

"La tenia por aquí…" Abrió y cerró varios cajones hasta encontrar una pequeña tarjetita. "Aquí está, toma." Sirius la observó y asintió dando las gracias.

Se dirigió a la chimenea bajo la mirada de los presentes. Cogió los polvos Flu y tras echar un poco y convertir las llamas en un color verdoso se adentró pronunciando alto y claro la dirección. Nadie dijo nada mientras se miraban unos a otros sin comprender.

"Este día empieza a preocuparme seriamente…" Theo no era el único que lo pensaba pero no podían decir más.

Entonces aparecieron tres sobres turquesas que se posaron flotando en frente de cada uno y con sus nombres respectivamente. Lo abrieron extrañados por recibir aquella invitación y adivinando los remitentes pues era extraño verlo junto.

"¿Qué más puede ocurrir hoy?" Esta vez fue Blaise quien habló y como suele pasar, llamó al mal tiempo o mejor dicho a una morena espectacular con ojos azules. Nada más verla en la puerta se escuchó un '_Oh oh_' clarísimo por parte de un león pelirrojo.

"Nos vamos ya. Hay que ir de compras. Y porque esta noche será única y lo merece, mi pelirojin." Los hombres que había allí rieron ante el apodo del pequeño del clan de los Weasley pero fueron callados ante la mirada de muerte de éste. "Nos vemos a la noche, chicos." Y sin dar tiempo a que Ron reaccionara lo sacó a rastras del despacho para pasar una tarde buscando el vestido perfecto.

"Vaya, compadezco a Weasley, Pansy no parara hasta que tenga lo que quiere y de seguro que él no se librara de probarse al menos cinco trajes." Blaise se echó a reír sin parar contagiando a Nott.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando Sirius volvió a aparecerse y en sus manos llevando un ramo de flores sencillo pero a la vez espectacular. Se sacudió tanto nieve como ceniza y miró a Theo severamente.

"Ya podrías haberme dicho que allí solo hacia que nevar…" Pero no dejó ni contestarle pues salió por la puerta sin más.

"Me rindo." Theo se repantigó en su sillón cansado de tantos misterios.

"Y yo amigo." Y Blaise lo imitó.

& ·& · &

Estaba sentada en su silla cuando el reloj le indicó que ya era hora de recoger sus cosas. Salió con paso lento, se despidió de Cheir y fue dirección a la zona de apariciones del ministerio y así volver a su casa.

Por fin había conseguido llegar a su casa. Había hecho casi veinte minutos de cola para poder llegar. Dejó el bolso y las cosas encima la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse. Era una comida con sus padres pero tampoco debía ponerse cualquier cosa. Se puso unos vaqueros negros y unas botas de un marrón camel y una camiseta blanca con un jersey fino del mismo color que las botas. Se peino con una coleta alta y retocó un poco el maquillaje. Cuando recogía nuevamente su bolso la puerta sonó y respirando tranquilamente la abrió. Encontró a un Sirius sonriente y muy tranquilo y eso la izo sonreír.

"Vamos mujer, quita esa cara que no voy a ver a mi verdugo." Ante ese comentario Hermione estalló en carcajadas y ambos se dirigieron al exterior del edificio donde esperaba un flameante Aston Martin negro.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente y miró a Sirius. Éste se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido ante la expresión de la castaña.

"¿Esto es tuyo?" La castaña señaló el coche y habló muy lentamente sin acabar de creérselo.

"No te sorprendas, todo hombre necesita un buen coche. Aunque ésta preciosidad no es la única que tengo." Y guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía al coche bajo la mirada de los peatones allí presentes.

"¿Más?" Como una autómata se dirigió a la puerta que Sirius mantenía abierta para ella. "¿Cómo éste?" Sirius negó y fue al asiento del conductor.

"No, nena. Éste es pequeñito." Y arrancó el coche con un suave ronroneo y lo puso en marcha.

"Lo olvidaba. Siempre queréis el motor más grande para sentiros mejor." Y sonrió ante el cometario pero Sirius no se inmutó, sonrió y le contestó mirándola de reojo.

"Castaña, sabes que en cuanto a grandaria yo no tengo ningún problema y lo sabes por experiencia." Hermione se tornó como el pelo de los Weasley y Sirius explotó con una sonora y gran carcajada mientras posaba su mano en la pierna de ella. "Vamos peque, sabes que siempre te gano." Hermione se cruzó de brazos indignada y miró a otro lado.

Después de unos minutos Hermione había medio olvidado el tema de antes y le indicaba a Sirius cual era la calle exacta de sus padres.

"Aquí es." Sirius aparcó el coche frente a la puerta de entrada y se bajó. Después de abrirle la puerta miró a Hermione. "Quiero pedirte algo Hermione." Ella asintió. "Quiero por una vez en la vida hacer las cosas bien y eso es pedir la mano a tu padre llegado el momento, se que tu aceptaste y nada hará que cambies de parecer." Sonrió al ver su sonrisa también. "Pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Podrías _devolverme_ el anillo para dártelo frente a ellos?" Vio sus ojos brillantes. "Prometo que te lo devolveré." Y guiñó un ojo.

Hermione estaba coloradísima ante la proposición que le acababa de hacer. ¿Es que quería morir antes de casarse? Estaba segura que su padre jamás aceptaría pero emocionada por lo que pretendía le tendió la mano y el moreno suavemente le retiró el anillo y lo guardó nuevamente en una cajita de terciopelo. Tras un beso suave y amoroso se separaron.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la casa. Hermione empezó a avanzar pero Sirius se adentró en el coche nuevamente y sacó un ramo de flores y dos paquetes, uno alargado y otro cuadrado.

"¿Sirius qué es eso?" Lo miró extrañada por el comportamiento del moreno.

"Nada. Vamos que es de mala educación hacer esperar." Y empujándola suavemente por la cintura se adentraron en la pequeña entrada de los Granger.

Sin temblor alguno Sirius tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente. Hermione cogió la mano de él y éste la estrechó infundándole tranquilidad. Se escucharon unos pasos tras la puerta y después como pasaban la llave para abrir. Una mujer de pelo castaño claro y rizado con un vestido azul oscuro cubierto por un delantal de cocina apareció en la puerta. En cuanto vio a su hija sonrió feliz y la abrazó fuertemente.

"Hija que alegría. Debería venir más a menudo y dejar ese ministerio que se las arreglara solo." Hermione rió y abrazó a su madre. "Estás fantástica." Le dio una vuelta y la observó de arriba abajo.

"Mamá, quiero presentarte a Sirius Black." Se soltó de su madre y cogiendo la mano de él y señalándolo educadamente con la mano en su pecho miró a su madre quien advirtió el gesto de acercamiento de su hija.

"Un placer, señora Granger." Sirius cogió la mano de la mujer y le besó el dorso caballerosamente.

"Vaya, el placer es mío." La mujer miró a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo en señal de agrado. Su hija rodó los ojos.

"Señora Granger, esto es para usted." Y Sirius le entregó el ramo de flores.

"Vaya son preciosas." La señora Granger aceptó el ramo gustosa y aspiró el aroma de las flores. "¿Brisa de mar?" Los miró extrañada por el curioso aroma.

"Señora Granger…" Pero ésta le interrumpió.

"Dime Jane, no suena tan viejo." El moreno aceptó y siguió hablando.

"Jane, son florpiantes, adoptan el olor preferido de la persona que recibe las flores y el resto es una flor de loto de Noruega, nunca se marchitan y conservan su blanco puro como al nieve." Vio como los ojos castaños de su futura suegra brillaban emocionados igual que su hija.

"Las pondré en agua ahora mismo. Vamos entrad." La mujer y la pareja ingresaron a la casa y de inmediato olieron la comida que se presentaba deliciosa. "Hermione tu padre está en el despacho ve a por él mientras pongo las flores en agua." Le guiñó un ojo y despareció tras una puerta.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Sirius y éste seguía sonriendo sin preocuparse por nada. Le indicó con la cabeza un pasillo y ella se encaminó por él dejándolo solo unos minutos.

Al verla desaparecer por una de las puertas suspiró y su cara formó una nueva mueca de preocupación. Se pasó la mano por el pelo e intentó relajarse un poco y no preocupar a su chica. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando escuchó la voz de Jane salir de la cocina.

"No te preocupes. Será muy duro pero en el fondo es un blando." Le guiñó un ojo y puso las flores en el centro de una mesita rodeada de los sofás. "Y sino siempre está Hermione para aplacarlo, siempre hace lo que ella le dice." Y rió suavemente encandilando a Sirius.

'_Ya se de dónde sacó es voz tan armoniosa._' Sirius asintió y se sentó a un lado de la mujer charlando un poco de su trabajo mientras esperaban que padre e hija salieran.

& · & · &

Hermione llegó frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre y tocó suavemente. Escuchó como su padre le daba permiso para entrara y abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Peque!" Hermione rió pues a pesar de sus años su padre seguía con el apodo que le puso de pequeña. Cerró la puerta y se acercó al hombre quién al recibió con un fuerte abrazo. "¡Estás estupenda!" Le besó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de su hija.

"Hola papá. Tu tampoco estás muy viejo." Y rió al ver el ceño de su padre.

"Sabes que no, siempre estoy en forma." Los dos rieron.

"¿Vamos a comer? Nos están esperando." Su padre está vez la miró seriamente. "Quiero que conozcas a alguien pero antes de juzgarle dale una oportunidad." Su padre frunció el cejo ahora mucho más serio. "Papá…" Le suplicó la castaña. "Por favor." Ante la mirada de suplica de su hija distinguió un brillo muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado.

"Hija, no será…" Pero lo cortó abriendo la puerta y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. El hombre suspiró y ella compuso una sonrisa dulce. "Vamos a ver a ese alguien." Los dos llegaron al comedor donde su madre y Sirius charlaban amenamente.

Los dos al verlos entrar se levantaron y quedaron unos frente a otros. Hermione se aclaró la garganta y se puso al lado del moreno. Cogió su mano y miró a su padre.

"Papá, éste es Sirius Black. Sirius, mi padre Gregory Granger." El ojigris avanzó sin vacilar y le tendió la mano al hombre.

"Un placer conocerlo, señor Granger." Ambos se estrecharon la mano mirándose fijamente. Sirius rompió el contacto y cogió las cajas que había dejado en la mesa junto al sofá. "Esto es para usted, señor. Espero sea de su agrado." Y le tendió ambas cajas.

El hombre algo desconfiado cogió primero la caja cuadrada y se encontró con un conjunto de abre vino bastante sofisticado. Se sorprendió ante el regalo y abrió el segundo encontrándose una botella de vino con un nombre extraño y con aspecto bastante caro. Lo miró extrañado y miró nuevamente al moreno.

"Es un vino élfico, pensé en un vino muggle pero de éstos no se así que le traje uno de los mejores en el mundo mágico. Tengo entendido que no ha probado muchas cosas mágicas pero estoy seguro que le gustará." Sirius sonreí encantado pues veía que el hombre hacia esfuerzos por no mantenerse sorprendido.

"Muchas gracias joven. Pasemos a la mesa." Mientras se dirigían el señor Granger inspeccionaba la botella fascinado.

Se sentaron en una punta de la mesa quedando como cabecilla de ésta el señor Granger, a su derecha la madre de Hermione y frente a ésta estaba Hermione junto a Sirius. Tomaron un poco de vino rosado y la madre de Hermione se fue a la cocina. Traía una bandeja de ensalada italiana con queso junto a unas bandejitas con entremeses. Empezaron a comer tranquilamente sin problemas con alguna pregunta sobre el trabajo a la pareja. Tomaron el segundo y Sirius muy contento pues era carne con una salsa exquisita de nueces e higos que le fascinó.

Al terminar Hermione se levantó junto a su madre para acabar de recoger los platos y llevar el postre aunque sabía que debía dejar a su padre a solas al menos unos minutos. Su madre la tranquilizó con su mirada y Hermione desapreció en la cocina.

"Bien, señor Black." Éste le prestó toda su atención. "He observado que usted no es un simple amigo de mi hija." Él solo asintió, tenía la sensación que debía dejar al hombre hablar sin interrumpirlo. "Mi hija jamás trajo aquí a algún amigo suyo con intenciones pero usted tiene una y muy clara." La mirada del hombre se endureció y Sirius tembló bajo ésta sin mostrarlo pues era idéntica a la de Hermione cuando se enfadaba y nadie la contradecía. "Hermione es mi peque, no tiene hermanos y por eso yo la protejo y no quiero a ningún buitre a su lado ni con intenciones que no pueda cumplir." Lo miró fijamente y Sirius supo que era ahora o nunca cuando debía hablar y ganarse a su futuro suegro y sino siempre le quedaba el secuestro permitido.

"Señor Granger. Tiene razón en todo. Hermione es una persona excepcional, una mujer inteligente y única y es por eso que me he presentado en esta casa para pedir su permiso y poder casarme con ella. Quizás lo encuentra algo anticuado pero me educaron así y alguien como Hermione lo merece. Prometo que nunca le decepcionaré, la protegeré hasta de mi mismo y todo lo que la haga feliz lo haré." Sirius respiró después de soltarlo todo y ver en los ojos de aquel hombre un atisbo de cariño hacia él.

Las dos mujeres aparecieron de nuevo antes de que el señor Granger pudiera contestarle. Ambas notaron un ambiente algo más relajado y Hermione miró a su padre quien mantenía una mirada seria. Ambas se sentaron mientras que la madre de Hermione posaba un pastel de crema caramelizada, nata y trufa como postre. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y miró a Sirius.

"Muy bien señor Black. Tomo su palabra y espero que sepa cumplirla. Es su turno." Sirius se levantó de la mesa copa en mano y miró a los señores Granger.

"Señora Granger, señor Granger." Entonces se izo el silencio. "Estoy aquí porque tengo algo muy importante que anunciarles. Desde toda mi vida siempre he sido una persona algo alocada y que no quería sentar la cabeza, pero todo eso cambió cuando empecé a conocer mejor a su hija. Me hizo ver las cosas de la vida de una manera mucho más diferente e hizo algo que nadie creyó posible, sentar al cabeza y enamorarme." La miró a los ojos y vio como los de su castaña brillaban emocionada. "Jamás he conocido a una persona tan bella por dentro y tan hermosa por fuera, al igual que terca con sus decisiones y honesta con todos. Es por eso que estoy locamente enamorado de su hija señores Granger." A esas alturas del discurso la señora Granger tenía las manos en el pecho entrelazadas y con una sonrisa de madre encantada y los ojos brillantes y el señor Granger tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia al oír todos los halagos hacia su hija. "Y ante ustedes…" Se giró a ella y le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

Al levantarse notó como sus piernas temblaban de la emoción pues nunca habían hecho eso ya pesar de haber dicho que sí en un restaurante lleno de desconocidos el estar ahora frente a sus padres y ver como Sirius se arrodillaba fue verlo todo desde otro punto de vista y ser consciente de la realidad. Aguantó el aire mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Y con vuestro permiso…" Miró esta vez a Hermione y sacó de su bolsillo la cajita gris dónde contenía el anillo. "Hermione Jane Granger, aquí y ahora frente a tus padres y con su bendición, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa y aguantarme hasta ser un viejo cascarrabias?" Una sonrisa sincera, sin segundas intenciones y cargada de amor se plasmó en los labios de la pareja.

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad y se emocionó aún más de cómo su madre aplaudía discretamente y sonreía muy feliz mientras igual que ella soltaba unas lagrimitas. Entonces posó la mirada en su padre y éste asintió feliz y sonrío junto a sus ojos. Más que contenta sonrió a Sirius y asintió feliz.

"Acepto Sirius Black." Esté se levantó y la besó dulcemente sin excederse frente a sus padres.

La madre de Hermione no tardó ni dos segundos después de besarse en acercarse al próximo matrimonio y abrazar a Hermione emocionadísima.

"Oh querida, me alegro tanto por ti." Besó las mejillas de ella y volvió a abrazarla y le cogió la mano para ver el anillo. "Vaya, si éste es el de compromiso, ¿cómo será el de casada? Es hermoso." Sonrió a su hija haciéndola sonrojar.

"¡Mamá!" Ella sonrió y sin más se fue a su yerno.

"¡Estoy encantada de que estés en la familia!" Abrazó igual de efusivamente a Sirius y le plantó un beso en cada lado. "Hay que hacer muchas cosas ahora. La boda, el convite, las flores… ¡el vestido! ¡Será fantástico amor!" Jane había arrastrado a su hija hasta los sofás y charlaba sin parar.

Hermione se quedó muda ante el alud de palabras de su madre y miró a Sirius suplicante pero tan solo obtuvo un movimiento de hombros y una sonrisa divertida.

'_Si esto solo es el principio no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría cuando se juntaran su madre, Pansy, Ginny y Molly. Circe y Morgana ayúdenme…_' Suspiró y miró a su madre que apuntaba como una bala en un papel.

"Bienvenido a la familia, Sirius." Éste se giró y vio al señor Granger tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo.

"Es un placer, señor Granger."

"Dime George, aún me conservo joven." El moreno sonrió más aliviado se había ganado a los padres sin mucho. "¿Qué te parece si abrimos esa magnifica botella? Quien sabe quizás me aficiono al mundo mágico." Los dos rieron y las mujeres los miraron aliviadas.

Pasaron un par de horas y los cuatro charlaban animadamente hasta que la pareja tuvo que irse de nuevo al trabajo.

"Debemos irnos. Tenemos que acabar de alistar unas cosas. Prometo llamaros en muy poco tiempo y hablar de los preparativos." Hermione se dirigió con Sirius a la puerta y frente a ella la abrieron y miró nuevamente a sus padres. "Gracias." Y besó a su madre mientras la abrazaba y abrazó a su padre. "Te quiero, y gracias." Su padre le palmeó la espalda y la soltó.

"Jane." Sirius la besó en la mano y después la tendió al señor Granger. "Ha sido un placer. Espero verlos pronto." Pero antes de que se soltara vio como los ojos del hombre miraban fijamente a su espalda.

"¿Eso de ahí es un Aston martin?" Sirius asintió.

"Así es. Más bien un V12 Vanquish S. ¿Le gustaría probarlo?" El hombre abrió los ojos como un niño al que le dicen que la bolsa de chuches de un quilo es solo suya pero antes de poder decir más un carraspeó los interrumpió.

"Siento desilusionaros pero será otra vez papa, debemos irnos sino no acabaremos. La próxima vez podrás. Ahora ya si que es tarde." Arrastró a Sirius bajó la mirada de sus padres y subieron al coche mientras se despedían con la mano una vez arrancaron.

& · & · &

Habían llegado al apartamento de Hermione más rápido de lo que pensaba sin mucho de que hablar pues todo había ido mucho mejor de lo había esperado. Subieron tranquilamente y se sentaron en el sillón.

"Fue muy caballeroso por tu parte darle esos detalles." Sirius sonrió y le cogió la mano.

"Todo por mis futuros suegros." Y ambos rieron. "Quedémonos aquí. Necesitamos fuerzas para esta noche." Y sin más quedaron medio tumbados en el sofá.

Estuvieron un rato más mirando la televisión sin hablar hasta que Hermione distraídamente empezó a jugar con el pelo de Sirius, su cuello y acariciando la oreja. No sabía lo que hacia y siguió distraída mirando la televisión. Sirius estaba aguantando estoicamente las caricias de Hermione pero no pudo más cuando su mano no dejaba de jugar con su cuello y de golpe tumbó a Hermione en el sofá y ésta abrió los ojos asustada ante la reacción. Él sonrió malicioso y empezó a acariciarla por debajo la camiseta en la zona de la cintura muy suavemente provocándole escalofríos y la piel de gallina.

"¡Sirius! ¿Qué…" Pero quedó muda al notar en su zona íntima un bulto duro y que hacia algo de presión entre ambos cuerpos.

"No te atrevas a preguntarme porque esta vez has sido tu la que ha provocado." Y empezó a besarla en el cuello.

"Solo te acaricie." Él paró y esta vez sonrió misteriosamente.

Una de sus manos voló por debajo de la camiseta y al instante cogió uno de sus pechos y empezó a acariciarle el pezón muy suavemente y a dibujar círculos en todo su pecho hasta que le dio un pequeño pellizco en el pezón, ahora duro por la excitación de la castaña y retiró la mano. La chica lo miró medio enfadada y con ganas de más. Abrió la boca pero Sirius no dejó la hablar.

"Solo te acaricie." Y se encogió de hombros pero no le dio tiempo a volverse acercar porque le había dado la vuelta cayendo los dos al suelo y Hermione a horcajadas en él.

"Señor Black es usted muy travieso." Y se acercó a él mientras le besaba la zona del cuello y le desabrochaba la camisa poco a poco.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por todo su torso hechizando al ojigris y sin poderse mover ante el placer de sus besos y sus manos. Hermione seguía besándolo por el hombro y sonrió para sí. Disimuladamente se presionó un poco más la zona crítica en ese momento de Sirius y pudo escuchar un breve gruñido del hombre. Se movió suavemente arriba y abajo provocándole más hasta que notó las manos grandes y suaves de él en su cintura. Se levantó un poco y le susurró al oído.

"Sigue siendo cruel, señora Black." Y ante eso Hermione presionó un poco más e hizo un movimiento circular con la cadera.

"¿Acaso va a detenerme?" Y fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su cintura. Se deleitó un rato en los huesos de la cadera que la volvían loca y pasó la lengua por su ombligo.

"Estaríamos mucho mejor en el sofá." Y la levantó y la sentó encima de él. "Ahora, señora Black, creo que lleva demasiada ropa." Y como si él la ayudara en su _streptees_ fue suavemente desnudándola mientras aprovechaba para tocar cada centímetro de su piel.

Cada vez que rozaba su pecho la oía soltar un suspiro y aprovechó cuando le pasó la camiseta por la cabeza para atrapar uno de ellos con su boca y jugar con su lengua a lamer y mordisquearlo oyéndola gemir. Una de las manos se puso a jugar con el otro pecho y la otra mano empezó a bajar hasta llegar al final de su columna y adentrarse en el pantalón. Provocándola un poco fue sacando y metiendo la mano por su pantalón hasta que lo desabrochó y ahora rozaba su ropa interior.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza logro llegar con sus manos hasta el cinturón de él desabrochándolo y jugando ahora ella con el borde de sus boxers. Sentía sus manos jugar en su cuerpo y se volvía loca pero de todas maneras conseguía provocarlo de igual manera. No supo en que momento las partes de abajo de ambos desaparecieron y ahora ambos estaban desnudos. Seguían tocándose, acariciándose y disfrutando el uno del otro. Pero Sirius se sorprendió ante la iniciativa de la castaña y estando ella encima de él dio un giró de 180 grados pero fue la postura lo que le sorprendió. Sin ninguna duda eso era un sesenta y nueve. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Hermione empezó a jugar con su _varita_ y él no se izo de rogar y también empezó a jugar en su zona íntima.

Se arrancaron varios suspiros mutuamente y algún que otro espasmo hasta que Hermione volvió a llevar el control y lo sentó en el sofá. Se sentó encima suyo y con movimientos rítmicos los dos llegaron al clímax y quedaron en la misma posición. Hermione estaba apoyada en su hombro intentando recuperar su respiración normal mientras Sirius hacia lo mismo y acariciaba distraídamente la espalda de ella.

"Estoy muy cómodo así pero empieza a ser hora de arreglarnos sino no llegaremos a la cena." Hermione asintió y fue movida poco a poco por Sirius. Se levantó sin pudor alguno y se fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse pero antes de nada volvió sobre sus pasos y susurró en el oído de ella. "Está vez si que has hecho honor a tu nombre, leona. ¿Sabes que las leonas son las dominantes en la parte sexual?" Antes de que le alcanzara un cojín lanzado por la chica salió corriendo desnudo hacia la ducha.

"¡No tienes remedio!" Le gritó y su risa le confirmó que la había escuchado perfectamente.

Pasó una hora y Sirius después de salir del baño se había quedado tan solo con la toalla en su cintura y sentado en el sofá haciendo _zapping_. Hermione se había duchado y llevaba ropa limpia de estar por casa y estaba reprochando a Sirius su falta de decoro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Hermione sonrió al ver como Sirius se levantaba para irse pero fue más rápida y abrió la puerta, así aprendería a no ir desnudo.

"¡HERMS!¡AÚN…" Pero la chica se quedó muda al ver a Sirius con una toalla en su cintura, el pelo suelto y dándole un aspecto rebelde y con una sonrisa marca Black. La chica se ruborizó y quedó muda.

"Nunca creí vivir para ver a la famosa Pansy Parkinson muda y ruborizada." Hermione estalló en carcajadas e izo pasar a la morena.

"Un día de éstos me la cobraré…" Sonrió divertida al ver la indignación de su amiga.

"Será mejor que vaya a vestirme." La castaña asintió y la morena tan solo lo siguió con la mirada.

"Pansy, es mío el tuyo es pelirrojo, pecoso y ojos azul." La morena lo miró y sonrió.

"Bueno no me importaría cambiarlo y menos después de verlo." Primero la fulminó con la mirada y después ambas rieron. "Bueno venía a ver si tenias algo apropiado para esta noche." Hermione arqueó una ceja y Pansy afirmó con la cabeza. "Lo sabía." Movió la varita y frente a ambas apareció una bolsa de vestido. "Lo vi y pensé que seria perfecto. Nos vemos luego y póntelo." Y sin más se fue del departamento.

Sirius salió al segundo de cerrarse la puerta y miró interrogativamente a su chica.

"¿Ya se fue?" Ella asintió. "¿Y eso?" Frunció el cejo pero al instante lo levantó divertido. "Oh, vaya. Deberás ponértelo entonces." Y rió un poco. La condujo a la habitación y la dejó dentro sola. "Vamos vístete que queda muy poco."

Bolsa en mano se cerró en su habitación y dejó la bolsa extendida en su cama. La abrió con cuidado encontrándose dentro de ésta otra pero esta vez transparente dejando a la vista un vestido extravagante ante el color y su forma provocativa. Dudaba que Sirius la dejara salir con eso pero sonrió ante el segundo paquete con una capa del mismo color aterciopelada y salpicada por diminutos brillantes como si fuera un cielo estrellada que pudieras ponerte encima.

Con delicadeza se colocó el vestido de palabra de honor. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió complacida, Pansy había acertado y mucho. Dejaba al descubierto y en su totalidad sus piernas con un pequeño bordado de su escote hasta un lado de su cintura donde se cortaba la tela y quedaban dos trozos diferenciados. Se colocó la gargantilla que rodeaba su cuello realzándolo y los zapatos que guardaba en su armario que al parecer iban como anillo al dedo ante aquel vestido. Se recogió el pelo en un moño desenfadado, pintó los ojos en sombras de negro realzando sus ojos y un pintalabios un tono más bajo que su vestido.

Dio el visto bueno a su nueva imagen y respiró profundamente. Dejó la chaquetilla de torero en la cama y sacó la capa de terciopelo estrellada y colocándosela con cuidado salió del cuarto. Sirius la esperaba y al parecer había ido a su departamento para vestirse y ahora llevaba un traje azul oscuro con una camisa de seda de color aguamarina. Le gustaba aquella imagen y empezaba a acostumbrarse. Sonrió al ver como se embobaba.

"Esperaba algo mejor pero me gusta." Hermione alzó las cejas y rió.

"¿Nunca te han dicho que no siempre es lo de fuera lo que cuenta?" No lo dejó responder porque lo arrastraba del apartamento dirección al coche. "Venga que somos los anfitriones y llegaremos los últimos." Sirius negó divertido y se subieron al coche dirección a una cena seguramente inolvidable.

& · & · &

Mientras los prometidos se dirigían al restaurante otra pareja esperaba en el hall uno más paciente que el otro. Un chico pelirrojo harto de esperar se dirigió a su novia.

"Pansy, ¿por qué demonios tenemos que estar aquí antes ni siquiera de los que han organizado la cena?" Pansy lo miró algo más seria.

"Te lo he dicho Ron es importante. Además la mejor amiga de la nov…" Pero un flameante coche se paró frente a la puerta del restaurante y de éste salieron Sirius y Hermione increíblemente vestidos. "¡Por fin!" Y se precipitó a la pareja.

"Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?" Ella se encogió de hombros sin importancia.

"La mejor amiga y próxima dama de honor de la novia no puede llegar tarde." Hermione rió ante el comentario y ambas se acercaron a Ron que las miraba algo mosqueado.

"Hermione, estás magnífica." Le besó la mejilla cariñosamente.

"Gracias Ron. Tu también estás muy guapo, el verde botella te sienta bien." Hermione sabía que eso solo podía ser obra de su amiga.

Hermione sabía que ese color era exactamente igual al de Slytherin y de ahí que a Ron le molestara un poco aunque ante Pansy era imposible negarse.

"No fue por gusto." Y se cruzó de brazos disgustado.

"Tonterías, estás espectacular." Y la morena se colgó de su brazo.

"Vamos, entremos todos antes de que llegue alguien más." Sirius agarró a Hermione de la cintura cosa que no pasó desaperciba bajo los ojos de Ron y las dos parejas entraron en un salón con una gran mesa dispuesta al menos para unos veinte o más comensales.

Los amigos, familiares de éstos, gente de la Orden del Fénix y otros conocidos poco a poco, Sirius y Hermione los saludaron a todos y cada unos de sus invitados. Una vez estaban todos se fueron a sentar a la mesa y Sirius vio como Hermione se deshacía el nudo de su capa. Primero respiró hondo pues pensaba que ese era le vestido pero más tarde vio su verdadero vestido y le encantó.

"Black, sino cierras la boca vamos a tener que nadar un buen rato." Pansy lo hizo reaccionar y le sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño y sonriendo se sentaron en la mesa.

El restaurante se portó de maravilla con todo el mundo y la comida fue deliciosa y abundante. Todos hablaban animadamente y en algún que otro momento miraban a la pareja que había enviado el mensaje expectantes de que explicaran el porque se encontraban allí. Pasaron las horas y llegó el postre. Cada uno pidió el suyo y entonces un repiqueteó de una copa llamó la atención de todos.

Sirius estaba en pie mirando a todos divertido ante las miradas curiosas, expectantes e impacientes de saber. Se aclaró la garganta y habló.

"Bienvenidos y gracias por haber venido." Levantó la copa dando las gracias y siguió. "Se que todo esto es algo extraño pero era importante que todos lo supierais. Familia, amigos, compañeros está noche hago oficial que…" Izo una pausa para poner misterio. "…después de tanto tiempo alguien me ha hecho sentar la cabeza y conseguir quedarse con mi corazón." Un gran murmullo llenó el salón pues no se esperaban un notición como ese. "Con todo mi orgullo quiero anunciaros a la que será mi mujer y la próxima señora Black." Le tendió la mano a Hermione y ésta se levantó lentamente ante la mirada de todos y sonrojada. "Hermione Jane Granger, futura Hermione Black."

Primero la pareja observó a la gente que quedó muda ante la noticia y como si de una cámara lenta se tratara vieron como se formaban ojos como platos, las mandíbulas caían al suelo salían balbuceos de otras, caras de sorpresa, de alucinación un sin fin que no podrían definir. Hasta que la bomba explotó y entonces no sabían que hacer.

Felicitaciones, gritos de emoción, gritos de incredulidad, frases sobrepuestas sobre otras, aquello era el caos. Treinta personas hablando a la vez acorralando a la nueva pareja y ésta sin entender ni responder nada. Algunos se habían levantado de sus asientos y se acercaban a la pareja y otros se mantenían sentados aún sin saber que decir o hacer. Varios camareros se acercaron al salón al escuchar tal alboroto pero al instante salieron huyendo pues aquello era peor que un duelo multitudinario, no querían saber nada y menos que alguien furioso se les acercara.

"¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDOOO!" Una única voz hizo enmudecer el comedor entero cuando la pareja empezaba a entrar en colapso.

& · & · &

_¡!LO SIENTO! Hola!_

_Lo siento! Acepto tomatazos cualquier cosa menos lechugas que no me gustan xP_

_Las abandoné sin remedio… se me izo muy difícil poder seguir pero aún así he ido haciendo lo que he podido…_

_Antes que nada el coche de Sirius es el siguiente ._ _la capa de Hermione están en este link_ .es/galerias/noche-rojo/3994/image/348714 _y el vestido aquí_ .es/galerias/noche-rojo/3994/image/348712 _Si les sirve de algo y les gusta poder ver mejor las cosas díganmelo sino no lo seguiré haciendo más._

_Bueno solo decirles que gracias a todos los que me leéis, aceptáis y doy las gracias a todos los que me enviáis sus comentarios, no saben lo que ayudan!_

_No queda mucho de esta corta historia pero tampoco dire cuanto ni como jeje… ;)_

_Espero que no se hayan enfadado mucho y las veo en el próximo lleno de muchas acción, humor, romance y porque no, no toda historia de amor es de color de rosa!_

_¡Muchos besos y nuevamente muchas disculpas!_

_Una simple escritora,_

_Zel._


	7. 6 Una Tarde Llena Compras Y Más Compras

**_Lo siento pero últimamente tengo muchos problemas para poder subir los capítulos y tengo que desplazarme a otros sitios para poderlos subir (...aunque esto signifique recorrer tres o más ordenadores diferentes…) así que pido un poquitín de compasión pues intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible… _**

**_Espero que les guste éste y ya saben que me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios!_**

**6. Una Tarde Llena De Compras Y Más Compras**

Hermione reconoció esa voz al segundo y suspiró aliviada, al menos había dos aliados con ellos que podrían ayudarles. Se sentó derrotada por la situación y Sirius la miró preocupado. Ella le sonrió y suavemente le susurró.

"Estoy bien. Y yo que creí que lo de mis padres iba a ser peor." Y ambos rieron ante le comentario pues nunca puedes dar nada por supuesto.

"Bueno es hora de aclarar dudas." Ella asintió y miraron nuevamente al frente.

Pansy mantenía una dura reprimenda a cada uno de los comensales con las manos en jarra y con una mirada muy dura, parecía una nueva versión de la señora Weasley quien la miraba sorprendida y con un deje de orgullo hacia su futura nuera.

"Pansy…" Ésta corto de repente su discurso y le agradeció con la mirada su ayuda. "Gracias, ahora me toca a mí." Le guiñó un ojo divertida y se dispuso a afrontar a todo aquel que se pusiera en contra de ella y su decisión de casarse con Sirius. "Se que esto es nuevo, nadie supo que salíamos pues no era así hasta hace muy poco pero al igual que todos ustedes son conscientes de que la magia existe, también existe otro tipo de magia y es esa la que me hechizo e hizo que me enamorara de él." Y lo cogió de la mano. "Seré muy clara, no os pido consejo, no os pido nada más que lo aceptéis como familia, amigos y compañeros que sois. Es mi decisión y espero que todos me apoyéis y por supuesto estáis todos invitados a la boda. Está todo decidido y tan solo quiero que respetéis mi, nuestra decisión." Y para sorpresa hasta del propio Black lo cogió frente a todos y lo besó apasionadamente.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante la pasión y el amor que se podía ver a ojos de cualquiera. Nadie replicó nada al oír las palabras de los futuros novios y ya seria el momento de discutir algunos puntos. De momento, era disfrutar del momento y brindarles felicidad.

"¡VIVA LOS NOVIOOOS!" Ginny y Pansy dieron el primer grito que inundó nuevamente la sala de nuevos gritos.

Sirius y Hermione se sentaron ahora algo más tranquilos pero poco les duro cuando sus amigos más cercanos, aquellos que podían adjudicarse el derecho a decir lo que pensaban, se acercaron a ellos. Así fue como se encontraron Sirius y Hermione rodeados por Harry, Ron, Remus, Ginny Pansy, Draco, Luna, todos los hermanos Weasley, los señores Weasley y algunos más.

"Hermione, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Harry y Ron la miraban interrogantes.

"Claro chicos." La castaña miró a Sirius y éste levemente asintió con la cabeza.

& · & · &

Lo vio marcharse y dirigirse hasta Remus. Suspiró y miró a sus amigos que no se habían movido desde que le habían hablado.

"Herms…" Harry no sabía como empezar pues no era muy fácil ya que siempre había sido como la hermana que tuvo que proteger y ahora verla comprometida con su padrino y el mayor mujeriego que hubiera conocido no era nada fácil.

"¿Cómo coñote te has comprometido con Sirius?" Dos pares de ojos lo miraron a la vez.

Unos verdes advirtiéndole que no había sido lo más sutil posible y eso les llevaría consecuencias y otros miel furiosos por como le hablaba en vez de alegrarse por ella.

"¿Perdona Ron?" Quiso darle la oportunidad de que repitiera la pregunta de otra manera.

Harry al ver que Ron iba a repetir lo mismo con la misma falta de tacto que la primera lo agarró del brazo y habló él.

"Herms, nos es algo complicado de entender. ¿Por qué nunca nos habías dicho nada?" Hermione lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a ser cálidos y comprensibles, Harry siempre sabía hacerla sentir bien después de que Ron siempre metiera la pata.

"Harry, Ron…" Los miró a ambos con gran amor. "Siempre los he querido y les he contado todo pero… hay cosas que con ustedes no podía contarles…"

"¿Por qué no?" Ron se sentía algo traicionado y lo pudo ver en su rostro.

"Porque son chicos y yo una chica… necesitaba una mente femenina para que me ayudara y tener apoyo..." Pero Harry la cortó.

"¡Siempre te apoyamos Herms!" Le recriminó ahora Harry.

"¡Lo sé! Pero como habrían reaccionando en Hogwarts si les hubiera dicho, '_¿saben chicos? ¡Me gusta un chico de Ravenclaw!_ Les abría faltado tiempo para amenazarlo y no se atrevan a negarlo." Los dos agacharon la cabeza y se supieron descubiertos. Hermione rió ante aquel gesto de niños pequeños pillados. "Ahora respóndanme sinceramente, si les hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de Sirius desde tercero, que había pasado muchas horas a sola con él aguantando mis ganas de besarlo y que desde hacia un tiempo salía con él, ¿qué habrían hecho?" Los miró sin reproche alguno.

"¿Dices desde tercero?" Hermione rió.

"Sí Harry, primero al conocerlo me impacto. A pesar de ser un fugitivo y pasar 12 años en Azkaban aún era capaz de transmitir esa elegancia y atracción a cualquiera que mirara y después en cuarto al ver aquella foto de la antigua orden fue un gran impacto ver como era." Sus mejillas se sonrosaron. "Me sentía atraída por él pero jamás pensé acabar así. Tan solo, pasó." Y se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Harry se pellizcó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos y Ron resopló despeinándose el pelo.

"Entiende que es difícil para nosotros vivir esto, pero Herms, ¿Sirius? ¿Ese por el que no dejabas de murmurar, protestar y rechistar que era un inmaduro, infantil y despreocupado?" Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado marca Merodeador.

"No dejabas de chillarle que al ser padrino de Harry tenía que ser más responsable. Siempre te quejas que nunca entrega los informes a tiempo, es capaz de sacar de las casillas a todo el mundo, no deja de quebrantar las normas…" Hermione sonreía como una boba. "¿De qué te ríes?" Ron no había dejado de enumerar con los dedos todo lo que Hermione criticaba de él.

Pero al fin y al cabo ella sabía que lo hacía porque así al menos podía acercarse a él y poder hablar de otra manera no habría podido ni acercarse a él. Y todo lo que habían dicho de él, todo aquello que lo hacia parecer un chaval, en realidad ella le había sacado provecho. De toda esa hiperactividad y jovialidad que poseía el moreno había sido capaz de canalizarla hasta un punto que era, ella. La hacia disfrutar, la trataba como una reina, la hacia sentir mujer, aprendía una experiencia tras otra de las mil formas posibles…

Sin darse cuenta sus labios formaron una sonrisa pícara y socarrona marca Sirius de la cual no se dio cuenta pero los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella, sí. Algo asustados carraspearon llamando la atención de la chica e interrogándola con la mirada.

"¿Qué te ha hecho decidirte, Hemrs?" Hermione ahora con aquella sonrisa y una ceja alzada muy al estilo Slytherin respondió.

"¿De verás lo queréis saber, chicos?" Y en cámara lenta pudo distinguir el _click_ de los chicos encajando su sonrisa y su mirada con aquella frase medio arrastrada y sus bocas boquearon y sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

"No hace falta." Carraspeó Harry ante la mudez de Ron.

Y como si de música se tratara Hermione se echó a reír. Tras unos segundos dónde los chicos querían desaparecer de ahí y Hermione no paraba de reírse de sus caras los abrazó y les plantó un beso a cada uno dulcemente.

"Por eso los amo tanto, chicos. No se preocupen estaré muy bien, él me cuidará."

"Más bien tu lo vigilaras a él." Ante el comentario de Ron los tres se echaron a reír con camarería.

& · & · &

Sirius la dejó ir y se dirigió hacia Remus quien nada más anunciarlo lo había mirado directamente a los ojos y como buenos hermanos que eran él había entendido la pregunta y el castaño la respuesta. Así que en cuanto se había acercado a ellos sabía que no podría evitar más esa charla.

"Moony…" Sirius solo empleaba su apodo de adolescentes cuando estaba algo nervioso y se sabía descubierto por él o cuando no sabía que decirle.

Remus lazó una ceja interrogante y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Pensabas contármelo?" Sirius notó reproche en su voz y no por la situación sino porque había sido enterado como el resto que allí había y se sentía decepcionado después de tantos años de confidencias y travesuras.

"¿La verdad?" Lo miró fijamente."No lo sé." Vio la incredulidad en sus ojos y al ver que iba a contestarle levantó la mano para callarlo y siguió hablándole. "No se cuando pasó, bueno… me refiero al cuando pasó que me enamoré de ella… quizás fue cuando Harry salió de misión, Ron estaba con Pansy en su apartamento y tu perdido en no sé dónde, decidí refugiarme en mi apartamento. Entonces fue cuando unos días ella apareció con su mudanza y se instaló justo al lado mío. Desde entonces siempre me fijaba en ella cuando me la encontraba y me descubría a mí solo en total silencio intentando captar cualquier tipo de sonido que hiciera y tranquilizarme si sabía que estaba bien." Remus observó como Sirius se perdía en sus pensamientos y dejó que siguiera. "Pero, cuando volví después de la misión lo más cerca era mi apartamento y allí la encontré, bellísima y dirigiéndose a la fiesta para los graduados de Hogwarts. Algo en mi interior se movió pero quise ignorarlo pero entonces…" Una sonrisa pícara asomó por sus labios. "…el destino quiso que nos encontráramos. Yo me había dormido esperando que ella llegara pero me dormí y en algún momento me desperté sobresaltado. Me puse en guardia y me abalancé sobre el intruso. Y allí ocurrió todo. Estaba hermosa, algo bebida pero con sentido y tras discutirnos y provocarnos perdí el control y la besé. Desde ese momento no nos hemos separado." El pelinegro notó que se había sacado un gran peso de encima pues necesitaba contarlo.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Remus se había relajado al oírlo hablar y notar sus sentimientos.

"No sabía que decirte ni como. Llegaba a casa y… ¿sabes qué Remus, ayer me acosté con Hermione? O ¿Estoy enamorado de ella pero me evita a cada momento? No." Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo. "No sabía que decirte porque ella no me hablaba y cuando la invité a cenar y saber lo que ella realmente sentía no lo pensé dos veces, ¿recuerdas ese dicho que siempre decía Lily?" Remus sonrió nostálgico pues ella misma lo había sacado de los esquemas a ese dicho.

"_El tren solo pasa una vez, así que o lo tomas o lo dejas…_" Recitó Remus.

"Exacto. Pues eso hice. Lo cogí. Me monté no en un tren, sino en ese viaje que llaman amor y compromiso." Sirius se encogió de hombros y una ligera risa salió de sus labios. "¿Ahora me sermonearás con lo de que soy muy viejo y todas esas cosas?"

"No Canuto." Se acercó a él y sin más lo abrazó. Transmitiendo todo sentimiento de cariño que lo embargaba al verlo feliz. "Me alegro por ti, hermano."

"Gracias, hermano." Y se palmearon la espalda.

"Una cosa, eso sí. Vuélvete un cabrón y yo mismo te muelo a golpes." Lo miró con esos ojos de lobo que salía cuando hablaba en serio.

"Puedes quedarte tranquilo." Y ambos se pusieron a reír.

& · & · &

Después de muchas felicitaciones, reproches, explicaciones, risas y lloros la gente fue abandonando el salón.

Pansy, Ginny y Tonks se habían acercado las tres juntas con unas sonrisas que la hicieron temblar y esconderse tras Sirius.

"¿Herms qué…?" Sirius miró a sus espaldas pero un pequeño arañazo lo hizo girarse.

"Espántalas o moriré." Sirius soltó una carcajada divertido.

"Sirius…." La voz de Pansy lo hizo reaccionar y al ver sus ojos el asintió.

Con un rápido movimiento se colocó a un lado de la castaña y la dejó frente al fatídico trío de mujeres, como pensó Hermione.

'_Hay no…No por favor…'_ Rogaba y rezaba a todo Dios, mago, bruja o divinidad que le venía a la cabeza porque no dijeran lo que más temía.

"Nos vamos ya pero antes queremos saber, ¿a qué hora te recogemos mañana, _futura Black_?" Las palabras a pesar de haber salido de la boca de una Weasley con sangre Gryffindor desde hacia siglos fueron aterradoras para la castaña.

"¿Para… para qué? Mañana no hay nada." Se agarró fuertemente al brazo de Sirius.

"Por eso mismo, no hay nada y hay que ir de compras." Tonks sonreía divertida y su pelo había cambiado a un azul eléctrico.

"¿Compras?" Las tres hipercoordinadas asintieron y sonrieron.

"Querida, tu lo provocaste, tu te lo buscaste." Pansy sonrió _dulcemente_. "¿No pensarás ir el último día a comprar las cosas e ir sola, verdad?" Hermione se quedó quieta sin contestar. "Porque déjame decirte… ¡qué ni lo sueñes! ¡Nosotras con tu madre nos encargaremos de todo! ¡Y con mi conocimiento muggle y mágico de la moda quedarás fabulosa!" Hermione soltó un gemido lastimero cuando vio tanta efusividad por parte de aquel trío y como todas hablaban a la vez.

Al ver que no contestaba Sirius se encargó de decidir por ella y después de arrancarle a Sirius la promesa de que a las diez estaría lista para aquella aventura se despidieron con abrazos, besos y nuevas felicitaciones.

Una vez las tres se perdieron por la puerta, Sirius la movió un poco sacándola del _shock_. Hermione parpadeó un poco y miró a Sirius, primero sin saber que había pasado y después abrió los ojos con horros, como si el mismo Voldemort o peor la hubiera citado para su tortura particular.

"Oh por Cirse…" Susurro ella. Sirius soltó una profunda risotada molestando así a la castaña.

"Vamos castaña, no será para tanto." Le guiñó un ojo y ella le propinó un golpe en los pectorales. El rió un poco más y le susurró en el oído. "Todo sea para complacer al señor Black, ¿verdad, señora Black?" Sonrió al verla enrojecer.

Hermione enrojeció adivinando los caminos de aquella frase que le había susurrado y lo más digan que pudo a pesar que su cara no envidiaba nada al pelo Weasley se dirigió a la salida pero fue rápidamente interceptada por él.

"¿Dónde vas preciosa? Te recuerdo que volvemos a casa juntos." Y tras unos cuantos murmullos la condujo, cogiéndola por la cintura, se dirigieron a la entrada donde el coche los esperaba nuevamente. Sirius se despidió del maître agradeciéndole por todo y éste los felicitó y entregó sus abrigos. Después se acercó al aparcacoches, le dio una merecida propina y abrió la puerta a Hermione como todo buen caballero. Y unos segundos más tarde se encontraba conduciendo hacia casa a descansar.

Hermione miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla, se le había pasado el enfado con Sirius pero seguía temblando ante lo que aquellas tres junto a su madre le harían pasar. Tiendas, tiendas, pruebas y más pruebas le esperaban de aquí a la fecha de su compromiso. Pero ¿cuándo? Todavía no habían decidido que día, lugar ni nada y ya le estaban buscando el vestido. Y eso solo era la punta del iceberg. ¿Y sí se escapaban a una iglesia remota y se casaban en ese momento? ¿De seguro estarían cerradas? Aunque un _alohomora_ no les impediría la entrada y amenazar al pobre sacerdote que descansaba tranquilo.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo sabía al notar su manos pasarse los dedos por sus labios despreocupada y sonrió. Sus piernas estaban al completo descubierto pues le corte del vestido al sentarse se había desplazado completamente. Se lamió lascivamente los labios y sigilosamente la fue acercando a la pierna de la castaña.

Sus dedos al hacer contacto con su piel quemaron de excitación. Muy suavemente pasó las yemas por su rodilla y muy, muy lentamente fue subiendo por su muslo haciendo dibujos incomprensibles y poco a poco su mano acariciaba más la parte interna que la parte de arriba de su pierna. Alargó la mano y repitió el mismo procedimiento. Sonrió al verla dar un respingo cuando pasó a la otra pierna por la parte interna y rozando ligeramente su zona. Vio de reojo como se mordía el labio inferior y contenía las ganas de mirarlo.

Siguió acariciando la parte interna hasta que su mano se quedó justo al borde de la ropa interior. Estuvo entreteniéndose con la goma que marcaba el límite y muy sugerentemente introdujo un dedo en el interior comprobando lo excitada y húmeda que se encontraba la chica. Primero acarició suavemente el exterior y donde empezaba a dar señales de vida su clítoris y con movimientos rápidos pero deliciosos para Hermione su dedo entraba un poco para volver a salir y extasiarla.

Se recostó en el asiento y dejó que Sirius la siguiera tocando. No quería hacerle nada a él pues podría acabar en catástrofe o al menos hasta que no llegaran a la casa. Empezó a respirar algo más rápido y algún gemido involuntario escapaba de sus labios pues los dedos de Sirius estaban haciendo estragos con ella. Notaba desde hacia un rato como sus braguitas habían sido desplazadas a un lado y ahora él tenía toda su mano concentrada en su zona. Inconscientemente, se llevó las manos a los pechos y empezó a tocarse por encima de la tela. Acariciaba, estrujaba, pellizcaba sus pezones provocándose mientras que a la vez gozaba de aquellas caricias.

Sirius vio como ella se tocaba y tenía los ojos cerrados de placer. No podía contemplarla del todo pero las breves miradas que le daba y lo que podía sentir y oír de ella lo estaban poniendo a mil. Con semejante imagen cada vez se excitaba más y su mano era cada vez más precisa por lo que jugaba con más destreza y la dejaba K.O a ella. Hacia rato que su amiguito ya hacia presión contra la tela y clamaba por salir y seguir con lo que su mano hacia pero no podía hacer nada. La oyó soltar un gemido más profundo y arqueándose contra su mano la cual tenia dos dedos dentro suyo y su pulgar jugando con aquel diminuto pero bien hinchado botón y no pudo contenerse y soltó un leve gruñido entre palcer y no poder hacer nada.

"¿Sabes una cosa?" Hermione tenía la voz muy ronca y se lamía los labios.

"Dime, preciosa." Sirius pudo comprobar que su voz estaba igual o más que afectada que la de ella.

Hermione se movió de tal manera que quedó mirándolo de frente con su cuerpo pero sin que la mano de Sirius se moviera de lugar y le lamió el cuello sabiendo que eso lo provocaría. Y no se izo de esperar, un gemido salió de los labios de Sirius sin poder evitarlo.

"Ahora mismo podría correrme y dejarte a ti como estás." Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio y pasaba suavemente la mano por el bulto en su pantalón. "Pero creo que a tu amiguito no le haría mucha gracia." Y Hermione siguió pasando la mano de arriba abajo al ver que él tenía intención de decir algo en dos movimientos rápidos liberó la varita de él y empezó a jugar con ella.

Sirius iba a contestarle pero sus palabras se bloquearon en su garganta, la mano del volante se aferró con fuerza a él y la que estaba provocando a Hermione quedó por unos momentos estática para reanudarse con más ímpetu. Cerró los ojos unos segundos pero la voz de Hermione los izo abrirse de nuevo.

"Mira la carretera, _cariño._" Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y un pequeño gruñido escapó de sus labios.

"Es my fácil decirlo, _cariño._" Sirius se aferraba como podía al volante.

No sabía como podía estar conduciendo sin estrellarse mientras notaba lo excitada que estaba Hermione y sobretodo de cómo sus labios se paseaban por su hombría de arriba hacia abajo, acariciándolo muy placenteramente. Se le escapaban suspiros involuntarios y su mano cobro vida pues él ya no era consciente de lo que le hacía.

En un semáforo se obligo a mirarla y si era posible se endureció aún más. La imagen de Hermione casi a cuatro patas, medio tumbada en el asiento hicieron estragaos. No le veía la cara pero veía su espalda arquearse con sus movimientos al lamerlo y chuparlo sus pechos se movían libres y su mano estaba tocando aquella zona tan caliente consciente de que estaba al aire libre y su culo medio en _'pompa'_. Tragó fuertemente. Quedaba poco para llegar pero estaba disfrutando mucho para tener que parar y llegar al apartamento. Sonrió pues se sentía como un adolescente aceleró intentando contenerse de las caricias de Hermione y una vez frente al edificio lo rodeó y aparcó en un claro fuera de la vista de indeseados.

Una vez parado se pudo relajar y se echó hacia atrás disfrutando de las caricias y soltó un par de gemidos. Entonces sus manos cobraron nuevamente vida, se inclinó un poco y con una mano volvió aquella parte caliente y con la otra liberó sus pechos del vestido y sujetador y los fue acariciando.

Hermione al notar sus dos manos alzó el rostro de su miembro y lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad llenos de lujuria y placer. Se levantó un poco y lo besó con fuerza y ganas llenándolos a ambos de placer. Sirius sacó la varita y con un hechizo no verbal envió el vestido de Hermione a su apartamento dejándola al descubierto y solo con su ropa interior roja deleitándose con el tacto de su piel.

Hermione cuando cortó el beso miró a Sirius y se sintió mucho más ligera que antes y pudo comprobar como solo ella llevaba la ropa interior y él sonreía con picardía. Ella imitó su sonrisa, le arrebató la barita y con el mismo hechizo a él lo desnudó pero a diferencia de ella enteró. Tiró la varita en el asiento y vio como Sirius levantaba la ceja ante la situación.

"Estoy un poco en desventaja así que tendrás que recompensarme." Y le beso el cuello mientras paseaba libremente sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Y siguió besándolo.

Pero él no se hizo esperar y la siguió recorriendo hasta que su sujetador voló. Hermione sabiendo que estaba entretenido izo unos rápidos movimientos y se quedó sentada encima suyo. Sirius se desconcertó un poco pero se le escapó un gemido cuando empezó a frotarse en aquella zona mientras notaba la calidez y humedad de ella. Estaba más que extasiada viendo como lo estaba provocando. Besaba su cuello, lamía hasta llegar a su oreja y descendía con pequeños mordiscos hasta su clavícula mordiéndolo todo mientras se frotaba contra él y sentía las manos del moreno jugando con sus pezones erectos. Ambos se excitaban más al oír los gemidos del otro. Y sin ser consciente de ello, Hermione sintió como Sirius se adentraba en ella con toda su magnitud. Estaba tan lubricada que había entrado sin apenas esfuerzo y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido con su nombre.

Llevaba las braguitas a un lado mientras notaba como él la movía arriba y abajo rozando con sus dedos su clítoris. Se echó lo más que pudo hacía atrás quedando recostada en el volante y dándole a Sirius una imagen completa de su cuerpo medio arqueado y sus pechos. Empezó a moverse ella sola cogiendo ritmo complaciendo a Sirius y éste atrapaba sus pechos con la boca y jugaba con sus pezones. Era increíble. Las sacudidas fueron cada vez más profundas e intensas hasta que Sirius la levantó un poco y fue el quién marcó un ritmo acelerado y provocativo pues la estaba manejando como quería y su imagen con sus pechos rebotando frente a él sin control lo hacían perder el control. Notó como se contraía apresando más su miembro y aceleró un poco más el ritmo hasta que la notó explotar y llevado por el instinto más primitivo él también explotó. Quedó respirando algo más aceleradamente, cerró los ojos y se acomodó un poco en el asiento mientras su manos acariciaban suavemente la cintura de ella.

Había sido increíble. Había quedado exhausta y le importaba un comino que alguna parte del volante se clavara en su espalda, pues la experiencia valía la pena y volvería a repetir. Abrió los ojos no consciente de cuando los había cerrado y lo miró a él algo sudoroso y con una cara de placer indefinido y empezó a mover su cadera en pequeños círculos pues debido a la posición en que se encontraban no se habían separado y seguía notando como aquella anatomía del ojigris seguía caliente de placer y casi en todo su esplendor, solo le faltaba un poco más de provocación. Sonrió maliciosa al ver como él abría los ojos y la miraba sorprendido al notar las intenciones de ella. No le dejó decir nada pues lo besó en los labios notando como se le escapó un gemido con sus movimientos. Entonces el característico jalón de ombligo la desconcertó un poco y al momento se encontró en el sofá del salón de Sirius con él encima sonriendo.

"¿No pensaras que seguiríamos allí verdad?" Sonrió y mientras la besaba volvió a reanudar el ritmo con sus caderas dejando a Hermione libre de todo pensamiento que no fuera él y aquella sensación de tenerlo entre ella.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron tumbados uno encima del otro, escuchándose mutuamente gemir y jadear al otro en la oreja y así volvieron a llenarse de la esencia del otro. Recuperaron tras unos minutos las respiraciones y el ritmo de su corazón para mirarse a los ojos sonrientes y satisfechos. Hermione acunó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo besó con un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos. Él respondió de igual manera a su beso y se incorporó de nuevo y cargándola la llevó hasta el dormitorio. En silencio él se puso unos pantalones y a ella le dio la parte de arriba del pijama junto a unas braguitas y sin decirse nada se besaron y acomodándose uno al otro quedaron rendidos a la noche sonriéndole a la oscuridad y la luna.

& · & · &

Abrió los ojos mientras una claridad bastante molesta lo iluminaba dejándolo ciego por unos momentos. Fue abriendo y cerrando los ojos hasta que sus iris se adaptaron a la luz del día y quedó despierto del todo. Pasó una mano por su cara desentumeciéndose un poco y sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y todo lo que les había pasado en tan solo un día. Miró a su lado y allí tranquilamente descansaba su castaña.

No podía dejar de contemplarla. Desde que se había dado cuenta de cómo era ella y de lo que realmente sentía después de haberse engañado por tantos años no había dejado de pensarla, observarla y cuidarla de todas las maneras posibles.

Sonrió al ver la contrariedad de la imagen a primera vista parecía un angel caído para él. Sus ojos enmascarados por sus parpados y largas pestañas, su piel ligeramente bronceada con el color exacto de moreno sin extremarse, sus labios entreabiertos y medios sonrientes por el sueño, carnosos con un color rosado que hacían de ellos los más apetecibles y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas enmarcadas con pecas al igual que su pequeña nariz la hacían preciosa y tranquila pero tras esa faceta estaba su pelo todo esparcido por la almohada su hombro y algún que otro mechón rebelde por su cara, sus curvas eran las adecuadas, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas aunque debía admitir que para un cuerpo delgado sus pechos eran más grandes de lo que había pensado y sus piernas firmes y largas con su trasero bien formado. Era un cuerpo perfecto para el pecado. Sonrió algo malévolo y la observó aún completamente dormida, miró la hora, le quedaba una hora más o menos para que aquellas tres locas de la compra aparecieran para secuestrarla.

Pasó su mano muy suavemente por su pierna descubierta y estuvo acariciando un rato su muslo pasándolo de vez en cuando por las nalgas, trazando círculos y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta su cintura donde la camiseta se había subido un poco y acarició su piel. La notó estremecerse, moverse un poco para seguir durmiendo.

Sonrió. En ese momento se sentía como un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura muy atractiva. Volvió a mover su mano esta vez hacia su vientre para seguir con las caricias suavemente, fue ascendiendo hasta que toco un pecho, lo acarició suavemente para volver a descender y pasar ahora su mano por el hombro que quedaba al descubierto. Siguió con el juego hasta llegar a su cuello y se entretuvo un rato. Entonces Hermione completamente inconsciente y dormida soltó un gemido. Paró en seco comprobando que estaba dormida y se sorprendió al ver que no se movía. Su piel estaba completamente erizada, podía ver a través de la holgada camiseta como sus pezones estaban duros pero ella seguía completamente ajena a lo que Sirius le hacia a su cuerpo. Y entonces como todo cachorro curioso se preguntó si aquella zona estaría…

Bajó lentamente la mano pero sin despegarla del cuerpo de Hermione, la pasó por su vientre y fue bajando muy lentamente. Pasó por encima de sus braguitas y lo comprobó. Hermione dormida estaba absolutamente excitada en sueños por sus caricias. Ahogó una risa y decidió que seguiría tentando a ver que pasaba. Fue subiendo y bajando por esa zona y no se izo de esperar cuando otro gemido de la castaña dormida se izo escuchar.

Hermione buscando la posición dormida, se quedó bocabajo sin pensar que Sirius tenía mejor acceso ahora. Así que aprovechó y esta vez le quitó la ropa interior muy lentamente para no despertarla, estaba disfrutando como nunca, nunca lo había hecho así y era muy, pero que muy excitante. Volvió a subir repartiendo besos en sus piernas hasta que llegó a la zona donde podía verse perfectamente lo excitada que ella estaba. Estuvo jugando con sus dedos hasta que al poco empezó también con su lengua.

Estaba despertando pues aquel sueño la había puesto a mil y los rayos del sol no la habían dejado seguir soñando pero si estaba despierta, ¿cómo es que esa sensación de placer seguía y sentía las manos de Sirius jugando con su cuerpo? Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeando enfocó la habitación. Sirius no estaba a su lado, fue entonces que un nuevo gemido se le escapó estaba vez medio consciente. Sirius la estaba masturbando mientras ella dormía y se había despertado con ese placer. No había sido un sueño. Sonrió pues sabía que estaba muy concentrado y pensando que aún seguía dormida así que como sino quisiera la cosa se movió a un ritmo muy suave para no despertar sospechas. Pero no duro mucho cuando sintió sus dedos y su lengua a la vez algo más rápidos y se abrió más de piernas y levantando un poco su cintura para tener más placer mientras jadeaba ahora ya sí sin importarle que la descubriera despierta.

"¿Aprovechándote de inocentes que duermen?" Le dijo con la voz muy ronca tanto por acabar de despertarse como por el placer.

Sirius pensó que aún seguía dormida pero cuando se había incorporado un poco y había escuchado como jadeaba sabía que ya estaba despierta. Sonrió al escucharla hablar y reclamándole que se había aprovechado de ella. Si quería jugar, jugarían. Sonrió y se incorporó a su lado sonriendo al ver la molestia en sus ojos por haberla dejado como estaba.

"Yo solo respondí a lo que tu cuerpo pedía." Y la besó en los labios. "Buenos días princesa."

"Buenos días, pervertido." Y le sacó la lengua.

"Bueno, pues entonces no haré más nada." Y se cruzó de brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al techo.

Ahora Hermione era quien jugaría un rato. Miró el bulto en su cintura y supo que eso era un pequeño inconveniente por parte de él si lo dejaba en ese justo momento. Se levantó de golpe y se sentó encima de él, justo en su zona como quien no quiere la cosa. Vio como su cara fruncía el entrecejo y la miraba entre molesto y divertido.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó ella inocentemente siendo consciente de lo que notaba entre sus piernas.

"Nada." Su voz fue más ronca de lo que quiso. Hermione se movió un poco volviéndolo a provocar.

"¿Seguro? Te noto un poco tenso." Y ante el tercer movimiento vio como los ojos de Sirius brillaban, se medio incorporaba, la tomaba de la cintura levantándola lo justo para que con la otra mano bajarse el pantalón y con gran destreza adentrarse en ella sin problemas para soltarla de nuevo y tumbarse.

"Para nada." Y esta vez su sonrisa fue muy lobuna. Izo un movimiento con la cadera metiéndose más adentro en ella y como respuesta recibió unos cortos arañazos en su pecho. "Pareces tu la _tensa_ ahora cariño." Y repitió el moviendo mientras a ella la movía un poco hacia arriba.

Hermione sin ningún pudor ya, se quitó la camiseta dejando ver sus pechos desnudos ante los ojos lascivos de Sirius y se tumbó en su pecho rozándole con sus pezones duros. Sonrió y se movió un poco arriba y abajo.

"Para nada." Repitió su frase con la misma sonrisa que él tenía.

Se estaban provocando mutuamente y disfrutándolo a la vez. Sirius no aguantó más y la cogió de la cintura mientras le impartía el ritmo. No tardaron en llenarse del otro pues llevaban un rato provocándose y resistiendo ante el otro.

Hermione después de recuperarse de la intensidad con la que Sirius le había hecho el amor esa vez se incorporó un poco de encima de él y sonrió.

"Buenos días." Le dijo.

"Deberías ducharte y prepararte, no creo que tarden mucho en venir a buscarte." Sirius vio como resoplaba y rodaba los ojos al recordar la tarde que le esperaba.

"No quiero ir…" Y como una niña pequeña volvió a acurrucarse encima de él. "Además no quiero dejarte solo." Lo miró preocupada por tenerlo que dejar todo el día solo pues dudaba que en la mañana pudiera librarse de ellas.

"Tranquila preciosa, se cuidarme solo. Además Remus vendrá a recogerme dentro de una hora para hacer un par de cosas." Hermione izo pucheros y a él se le escapó una risa divertida. "¿Qué te parece si para complacerte quedamos para comer todos y en la noche tu y yo hacemos una escapadita a la bela italia?" La había convencido. Como respuesta recibió un beso y se levantó para irse a la ducha.

En media hora ya se había duchado y vestido y ahora se encontraba junto a Sirius tomándose un café los dos bien acurrucados. Él leía el Profeta y Hermione hacia zapping en la televisión aunque sin prestar atención. Entonces un ruido sordo amortiguado por la moqueta los izo dirigir sus ojos donde se encontraba la chimenea.

Allí entre un revoltijo de ropas estaba Tonks con todo el pelo echado por la cara de un color verde lima con una Ginny justo debajo de ella quien la miraba molesta aunque al segundo ambas estallaron en carcajadas mientras la pareja negaba con la cabeza. Pero ellos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo aunque mucho más divertidos que los afectados pues Pansy con toda su tranquilidad había aparecido chocando con una Tonks medio levantada provocando que ésta cayera de nuevo y Pansy cayera de culo al suelo.

Hermione y Sirius no pudieron aguantarse más y soltaron una larga carcajada provocando que tres pares de ojos los fulminaran. Hermione cortó la risa con evidentes signos de estar aguantándosela y Sirius calló aunque con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Buenos días, chicas." Las aludidas no respondieron. Seguían en el suelo indignadas y con ganas de estrangularlo.

"Serán para ti, _Black_." Pansy se había levantado lo más dignamente posible y sus ojos azules eran como rayos eléctricos.

"Ni lo dudes, _Parkinson_." Y ante la mirada furiosa de ella no pudo más que volver a reírse. Hermione viendo como la paciencia de Pansy estaba por explotar le dio una colleja al moreno. "¡Auch! Eso dolió." Pero ante la mirada de la castaña no pudo más que resignarse. "Está bien, ya lo dejo." Pero su cara izo todo lo contario, mostró una sonrisa totalmente divertida. Hermione rodó los ojos y lo dio por imposible.

"¿Están bien chicas?" Pansy sopló y su pie adquirió un extraño tick. Tonks y Ginny por el contrario sonrieron después de recuperarse y sonrieron.

"Sí. ¿Tu estás lista?" Ella asintió. "¡Perfecto! ¡Pues vámonos que nos espera un día muy largo!" Dijo Tonks.

"Ni que lo digas…" Murmuró acrecentando la sonrisa de Sirius y llevándose otra colleja.

"Vamos Herms, cógelo." Tonks le tendió una bota y Hermione supo al momento que aquello era un trasladador.

"¿A dónde demonios me lleváis?" Esta vez estaba algo más que preocupada.

"¿No pensarás que ibas a ir al callejón Diagon a comprarte tu vestido verdad?" Ginny la miraba como si hubiera dicho lo más disparatado del mundo.

"¡Y para tu información que mejor lugar para la moda y un vestido de novia por todo lo alto que Paris! ¡Va a ser un día fantástico!" Parecía que era Pansy la que iba de compras para ella y no para Hermione.

La castaña miró a Sirius algo aterrada y éste la beso rápidamente en los labios.

"Tranquila, nos veremos entonces en Paris." Miró a Pansy. "Cuando vayáis a comer llamad, Remus y yo iremos a comer con vosotras." Y en tres rostros hubieron tres reacciones completamente diferentes.

Pansy izo un rictus molesto pues aquel día era de chicas y no quería a los chicos y menos al futuro novio rondando. Ginny se mostró contenta ante tal muestra de cariño de Sirius y Tonks estaba más que feliz al saber que su lobo iría a comer con ellos. Así que Hermione empujada por Sirius cogió el traslador y en unos segundos el cuarteto había desaparecido.

& · & · &

En poco tiempo las tres se aparecieron en el ministerio de magia de Francia. Entregaron su traslador y registrándose para entrar al país salieron por la puerta. Hermione se había tranquilizado un poco aunque aquello solo fuera la punta del iceberg y escuchó la voz de Pansy.

"Por aquí chicas." Y emprendió el camino junto a las otras.

En un momento estaban rodeados de gente que andaba para arriba y abajo y después frente a ellos una calle llena de _glamour_ se expandía más allá de lo que sus ojos alcanzaban. La gente era mucho más discreta y tranquila, con vestidos y túnicas caros pues solo hacía falta ver como cada mujer o pareja iba o acompañada de una tercera quien cargaba las bolsas o una sola con una tienda entera entre sus brazos. Las cuatro siguieron andando una al lado de la otra y Hermione al pasar frente a un escaparate con espejos no pudo evitar reír. Esa imagen se le presentaba claramente como esa serie que su madre le había hecho ver en alguna ocasión llamada _Sexo en Nueva York_. Cuatro amigas, unidas por lazos más fuertes que la sangre y adictas a la moda y pasarlo bien. Bien podía haber algunas grandes diferencias como que ninguna de ellas a diferencia de aquellas actrices llevara el pelo azul eléctrico, otra tuviera dos hijas, y otra fuera una adicta al sexo. Bueno, la del sexo podría ser claramente ella, dadas las veces que lo había hecho con Sirius desde que vivían juntos.

No pudo evitar reírse sola al ver como cada una de las imágenes distorsionadas con la serie se formaran en su cabeza. Definitivamente aquel cuarteto era muchísimo mejor que el de la serie. No les llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Las otras tres la miraron intrigadas pero decidieron dejarla estar al ver su cara de felicidad.

"¡Por fin!" Pansy dio un gritito y las tres observaron con mayor atención el escaparate lleno de vestidos perfectos de novia, damas de honor y coctel. Todos ellos eran esplendidos. "Venga entrando que no hay todo el día." Hermione la miró y levantó una ceja.

"¿Cómo que no hay todo el día?" Y se rehusó a entrar.

"Querida, esta es la mayor tienda de novias de Francia y del mundo. Las mejores firmas, la mejor tela y las mejores modistas están ahí dentro. Y aquí SOLO…" Enfatizó Pansy. "…hay vestidos." Y antes de que ella replicara la empujó y las cuatro entraron a la tienda.

"Y Herms." La aludida miró a Tonks. "No esperes encontrar aquí el vestido." Y le guiñó un ojo divertida ante la expresión de la chica.

"_Bonjour madmoiselles_." Una mujer de unos 40 años se les acercó alegremente.

"Buenos días." Contestó Hermione educadamente.

"¡Oh! Son inglesas. Pegdonen pog mi egog." Hermione le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano. "¿Bien, en que puedo ayudagles?" Su acento era muy bueno a pesar de algunos matices que denotaban su procedencia francesa.

"Mi amiga se casa y queríamos ver vestidos de novias y pronovias." Pansy habló tranquilamente ante la mirada de la castaña que pensó con horror como tendría que probarse dos clases de vestidos los cuales no serían ni uno ni dos.

"Pegfecto. Entonces síganme." Pasó frente a un mostrador y las condujo hasta una sala donde habían un sofá con varios sillones, un probador y un cubilete con tres espejos de cuerpo entero o más.

Hermione no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor viendo como con una decoración suave y poco recargable daban una sensación muy reconfortante.

"Vaya…" Ginny miraba embelesada las revistas de vestidos que no había tardado en ojear.

"Las atenderé yo, pueden llamarme Adèle y ahora bien, ¿quién es la futuga novia?" La mujer pasó sus ojos por las cuatro jóvenes y no le izo falta saber quién era. "¿Es usted cigto?" Se acercó a Hermione amablemente.

"Así es. ¿Cómo supo?" Dijo ella algo tímida.

"Quegida, mis años de pgofesión me han hecho sabeg muy bien quien va a casagse. Las futuras novias lleváis un brillo difegente en vuestgos ojos y bgillais más ante la migada de todos." Hermione notó como se sonrojaba. "Es un momento fantástico paga ustedes y no podéis evitaglo." Y con mucha camadería le guiñó un ojo. "Bueno, ¿habías pensado algo en concgeto?"

"Clásico."

"Moderno."

"Con Glamour."

Tres pares de ojos se miraron entre sí y otros dos las miraron una divertida y otra alucinada. Pansy, Tonks y Ginny no coincidían en sus gustos y habían casi proclamado como debía ir, la dependienta reía ante la imagen pues siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando la novia no tenía claro lo que quería y las demás decían en voz alta sus sueños y Hermione quería que se la tragara la tierra, aquello iba a ser una odisea épica quizás superaría a la de Ulises.

"Oh vamos Ginn, Hermione no puede ir de clásico, estamos en el siglo XXI tiene que ser moderno." Tonks miraba a Ginny quién le devolvía la mirada algo dolida.

"Perdona, Tonks, pero lo clásico siempre se lleva y siempre causa sensación." Ginny tenía claro que siempre lo clásico seria mejor para una ceremonia que llevaba miles de años celebrándose.

"Chicas, Hermione debe llevar algo con glamour, tiene que ser vistoso y que la haga bellísima." Pansy era la experta de moda y no iba a permitir que la futura Black vistiera un traje de novia que no fuera capaz de llevar ese glamour que Hermione escondía.

Las tres hablaban a la vez dejando de lado a la protagonista y la que debía llevar a cabo la faena. Estaban empezando a dar razones de porque su idea era la mejor cuando Hermione no aguantó más.

"Basta." Las tres callaron. Se miró a la mujer. "Adèle, ¿podríamos empezar con algo clásico?" La mujer la miró.

"Mejog, migense las revistas y en unos quince minutos me dicen los que les gusta más." Hermione asintió.

Las cuatro amigas se sentaron y empezaron a mirar o más bien a decidir por ella sin que pudiera contestar. Al poco apareció otra chica algo más joven y les tendió a las chicas unas copas de champagne mientras decidían. Como Adèle había dicho a los diez minutos izo nuevamente su aparición y al ver todos los puntos que habían marcado sonrió compadeciendo a la novia. Asintió ante los modelos y con su varita izo aparecer un perchero lleno de bolsas negras y algunas otras transparente viendo el contenido blanco. Hermione abrió los ojos pues pensó que no eran tantos pero al verlos supo que había perdido la cuenta en el décimo.

"Bien señogita…"

"Perdone, Granger." Y sonrió.

"Ggangeg…" Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír pues era algo difícil para ella. "Calculé su talla pues está usted muy bien y tiene un cuerpo perfecto para cualquier tipo de vestido."

"Gracias."

"Nada, empiece pog éste." Y le tendió una de las bolsas.

Hermione lo cogió y se adentró en el probador. No tardó mucho en ponérselo y se miró en el espejo embelesada. Realmente le sentaba estupendo y era entonces cuando se daba cuenta de la magnitud del acontecimiento, se iba a casar y llevaba un vestido de novia. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar a Pansy llamarla.

"Herms, tienes que salir, ¿recuerdas?" Ella sonrió y salió.

Vio sus caras llenas de sorpresas y la evaluaron. Y sin esperarlo Tonks le hizo una foto. La castaña la miró sorprendida.

"Luego tendremos que elegir cual es el mejor." Y Ginny le tendió la siguiente bolsa y la incitó a entrar de nuevo.

"Venga que hay mucho que probar." Y Hermione entró nuevamente para quitarse uno y ponerse otro.

Y así pasaron tres horas o más, no lo sabía había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se había puesto y quitado tantos, que ya era algo mecánico y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía solo de vez en cuando se paraba unos segundos más para mirarse bien en el espejo. Entonces en un momento Tonks se levantó y miró a Adèle.

"Adèle, iremos a comer pero volveremos los más pronto posible. ¿Es posible que podamos dejarlo así?" La mujer asintió sonriendo.

"Pog supuesto. No habga pgoblema. En cuanto ustedes lleguen háganmelo sabeg." Y se retiró dejando a las cuatro chicas solas.

"Bien vamonos que aún quedan algunos por ver." Hermione se vistió y las cuatro salieron de la tienda.

Anduvieron un par de tiendas pero Pansy paró de golpe sorprendiendo al resto.

"Chicas, ahora vuelvo." Y sin más giró sobre si misma y desapareció de la mirada de las chicas.

"Bueno, deberíamos acercarnos al restaurante y avisar a Sirius y Remus." Tonks parecía flotar en una nube de felicidad pues llevaba todo el día sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos.

Las tres mujeres avanzaron hasta el restaurante y un portero les abrió muy caballerosamente la puerta. Las tres miraron el restaurante y supieron que era de una exquisitez de las que Pansy estaba acostumbrada. El maître frente a su atril las miraba sonriendo.

"Bienvenidas señoritas." Ellas respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza. "¿Desean una mesa?"

"La verdad es que tenemos una reserva. Pansy Parkinson." El hombre miró primero a Hermione y después revisó su lista.

"Así es. Mesa para, ¿seis?" Hermione sonrió.

"Sí, se nos unirían dentro de unos minutos."

"Perfecto, síganme por favor." Cogió las cartas y las condujo hasta una mesa redonda frente a un ventanal que dejaba ver la Torre Eiffel.

Al parecer estaban encantadas al igual que el techo de Hogwarts pero aplicado a las grandes vidrieras de todo el restaurante. Abrieron las cartas y sin haber leído los entrantes Remus y Sirius hicieron su aparición.

"Hola, a todas." Sirius se acercó a Hermione la besó en los labios y sonrió.

"_Madmoiselles._" Y las chicas rieron ante el francés de Remus. "¿Cómo os fue la mañana?" Hermione como respuesta soltó un largo suspiro.

"¿Debo entender con eso que aún no ha habido suerte?" Sirius la miraba sonriendo. "Por mí podrías ir hasta con ropa interior." Quedó callado y sonrió aún más. "No sería mala idea, aunque debería ser muy, muy y muy privada la ceremonia." Y el resto se echó a reír hasta que una pelinegra izo su entrada con una gran bolsa roja y sobresaliendo un papel muy fino rosado.

"¿Pansy dónde fuiste?" Pero la chica fue más rápida y se sentó antes de que alguna leyera el nombre.

"Ya lo verás. Te vas a quedar sin palabras." Y le guiñó un ojo que no auguró nada bueno.

"¡Pan! Esto es de vi…" Pero una mano de la chica tapó la bocota del ojigris y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Di algo y no llegas a tu boda, _Black_." Le susurró amenazante la chica.

Sirius tan solo sonrió muy contento y su sonrisa se ensanchó provocando un escalofrío en la chica. Después de un poco de charla y alguna pregunta sobre los platos, los seis pidieron su comida junto a un vino.

La comida fue muy agradable. Era un restaurante exquisito y no te servían esas microcomidas de otros sino una ración proporcional de una persona y todo delicioso. Las charlas eran de todo tipo aunque se centraban más en la próxima boda dejando a Hermione al margen y Sirius viendo al resto y a la castaña sus diferentes reacciones. Llegados al postre ya estaban más que satisfechos y habían pasado dos horas así que las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y se despidieron de los hombres.

"¿Pansy quieres que me lo lleve yo?" Estaban en la entrada del restaurante y Sirius tenía a Hermione de la cintura mientras señalaba con la otra la bolsa de la morena.

"No gracias." Izo un movimiento de varita y ésta desapareció de sus manos. "Deberás esperar." Y con una risa algo malvada por dejar a la curiosidad de Sirius más grande de lo que estaba arrastró al resto nuevamente a la tienda. "Hasta luego."

Y así se encontró Hermione nuevamente. Dentro de un probador con un vestido puesto y otro en la mano. Había terminado de probarse los que ellas habían decidido y algunos se los había puesto por complacerlas un poco. Las escuchaba desde el probador discutir y descartar fotografías. Sabía que buscaban un vestido a los ideales de ellas y no las juzgaba pero quería un vestido único de ella. Que fuera ella y resaltará su _yo_ interno. Se miró en el espejo y evocó una imagen clara para el vestido que deseaba. Abrió un poco la puerta y le izo señales a Adèle para que se acercara sin que el resto se diera cuenta.

"Adèle, ¿tendrías algo como esto?" Le había tendido el papel con la imagen que había pensado.

"Estoy segura que tengo uno así." A Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

"Hazlo aparecer dentro, por favor." La mujer asintió y se fue.

A los pocos minutos escuchó unos pasos y segundos más tarde un vestido diferente colgaba en la percha. Se desvistió sin prisas y admiró el vestido en sus manos. Era perfecto. Se lo dejó por encima y poco a poco vio su transformación.

"Hermione, ¿piensas quedarte o decidirás alguno? Aunque para ello tienes que salir." La voz de Tonks llegaba amortiguada por las puertas.

Ella sonrió y cuando terminó abrió muy lentamente la puerta.

"Ya era hor…¡HERMS!" Ginny fue la primera en mirarla y se quedó sin palabras al verla con aquel vestido.

"¡Te queda bellísimo!" Tonks se había levantado de la emoción y se acercaba ella para mirarlo mejor.

"¡Increíble!" Pansy nunca supo como ella sola pudo haberlo clavado con tan solo uno pero la verdad es que ella había pensado lo que ella quería y ellas tres se habían dedicado a decirle vestidos que ellas querrían. "Creo que ya tenemos vestido."

Las tres chicas sonrieron. Hermione dio un par de vueltas para contemplarse y las demás la miraban encantadas viéndola tan feliz.

"Tengo que enseñárselo a mi madre." Tonks izo unas fotos desde todos los ángulos y conjuro un sobre donde las dejó dentro.

"Toma. Cuando lleguemos a Londres se las llevas personalmente. Créeme que su cara será histórica."

Una vez se había dejado ya de probar vestidos los complementos fueron mucho más fáciles, así que velo, zapatos, guantes, liga y diadema salieron en varias bolsas del brazo de Hermione y con la próxima fecha para arreglar el largo y algún otro pequeño detalle. Iban las cuatro muy sonrientes y Hermione satisfecha con su decisión. Sabía que era una mujer con ideas claras pero nunca imaginó que para algo así también lo fuera.

Estaban tranquilamente andando en dirección de una cafetería que Pansy quería probar cuando dos hombres asaltaron a Hermione y Tonks por detrás. Las elevaron y se las colgaron al hombro. Las dos chicas soltaron un gritito y Ginny y Pansy alzaron la varita.

"Tranquilas chicas, pero os vamos a robar estas preciosidades. Nos veremos ya en casa." Y sin más el moreno les guiñó un ojo y con una Hermione totalmente resignada colgada a sus espaldas dio media vuelta y se perdió de la vista de la pelinegra y pelirroja con una castaña cargada con bolsas y bocabajo.

"Chicas." Y Remus imitó a su amigo con un Tonks algo colorada y con su pelo completamente rojo como el fuego y mandándole amenazas que no intimidaban al lobo quine hacia oídos sordos.

"¡Remus! ¿Crees que es normal llevarme así por medio de la calle? ¡Bájame!" Y le dio un par de golpes en la espalda.

"¿Cómo sigas golpeándome así en la espalda no podremos hacer esa postura que tanto te gusta?" Y supo que habían dado el efecto que quiso.

Tonks quedó absolutamente muda, roja como un tomate y mansa como un corderito. Remus soltó unas carcajadas y cuando llegó a un lado de Sirius le sonrió mientras el otro arqueaba una ceja.

"¿Qué has hecho ya?" Sirius conocía muy bien aquella sonrisa y era la que adornaba su cara cuando en Hogwarts una chica nueva había caído en las garras del lobo.

"Nada." Se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. "Tan solo quería que se quedara quieta." Y señaló con los ojos el trasero de Tonks refiriéndose a la chica.

Sirius miró a Tonks resignada y mordiéndose la lengua intentando controlar aquellas palabras que gritaban por salir. Rió con ganas al ver tal imagen y se ganó una mirada completamente de Aveda Kedavra de la metamorfoga.

"Pues conseguiste más que eso amigo." Ambos hombres estallaron en carcajadas mientras que las chicas que veían el mundo avanzando hacía atrás y medio tumbadas se miraron, suspiraron y rodaron los ojos en un claro mensaje.

'_Hombres…'_

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería y Sirius dejó a Hermione nuevamente en el suelo quién la miró molesta por aquel trato aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos y Remus repitió lo mismo con Tonks. Las dos chicas se miraron y sin decir nada giraron sobre sus talones y ambas se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa donde se sentaron.

"Hermano creo que no les izo mucha gracia." Y los dos hombres se acercaron a las chicas.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando un joven camarero se acercó sonriendo prestando más atención a las chicas bajo la mirada de Remus y Sirius quién lo estaba fulminando.

"_Bonjour._" Dijo cortés. "¿Les tomo nota?"

"Sí, gracias. Yo querré un café corto y una tartaleta de crema con fresa." Le respondió Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

"Y yo, un té de menta y la misma tartaleta." Las dos chicas cerraron la carta y el camarero miró a los hombres.

"¿Ustedes querrán algo?" Sus ojos chocaron con los de Sirius y el chico se acongojó un poco.

"Dos cafés solos." Dijo secamente él.

"Bien, ahora mismo."

"Muchas gracias." Le coqueteó Hermione. El camarero inclinó la cabeza y se retiró para ir a preparar el pedido.

Sirius la miró algo celoso reprochándole su actitud frente al caballero.

"No tenias que ser tan amable." Le dijo él.

"Perdona, Sirius por ser cortés con un buen camarero." Y con toda inocencia sonrió.

"Le estabas haciendo ojitos." Volvió a rebatirle.

"No le estaba haciendo ojitos a nadie." Y se cruzó de brazos molesta por la actitud de él. "¿Y qué si lo hiciera?" Sirius abrió los ojos, Remus negó con la cabeza y Tonks te tapaba la boca disimulando una sonrisa.

"Pues… pues que estás comprometida conmigo." Y ante su estupefacción ella sonrió aún más.

"Tú lo has dicho, estoy pero aún no estoy casada." Y se encogió de hombros.

Él iba a contestarle pero el camarero les interrumpió sin verse afectado.

"Aquí tienen las damas, su café y el té con sus tartaletas y esto." Puso un platito con algunas pastas pequeñas. "Regalo de la casa para tan bellas damas." Sirvió los cafés a los hombres.

"¡Que amable! Gracias." Y sin ningún pudor cogió una pastita y mordió muy provocadoramente frente la mirada de Sirius y el camarero que empezaba a tener problemas con su coordinación.

"Si quieren algo más llamadme." Miró a Hermione más directamente. "Mi nombre es Alan." Ella asintió y el chico se retiro lanzándole alguna mirada de reojo a la chica.

"Esta vez te pasaste…" Sirius estaba que echaba humo.

"No fue nada." Y siguió mordiendo la pastita completamente tranquila.

"¡Hermione!" Y ante la frustración de Sirius el resto estalló en carcajadas. Miró a Hermione y la fulminó. "Está te la cobras…" Y como un niño chico puso morros.

"Eso para que la siguiente vez sean más delicados a la hora de querernos llevar algún lugar." Lo recriminó un poco la castaña. Sirius sopló.

"Entonces no sería divertido…" Los do spusieron pucheros y Tonks y Hermione enarcaron una ceja y negaron nuevamente con el mismo pensamiento que antes.

'_Hombres…'_

Pasaron unas horas muy cómodamente sentados y hablando tranquilamente cuando Tonks sacó el tema del vestido.

"Oh, es fantástico Remus. Después de probarse casi la tienda entera decidió probarse uno sin que lo supiéramos y fue increíble." Hermione sonreía feliz.

"¿Y cómo es Tonks?" Ella lo miró extrañada y luego sonrió.

"No me acuerdo muy bien… sabes que soy muy despistada." Y con una sonrisa toda marca de merodeador lo dejó así.

Pero él no se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber algo sobre lo que habían comprado así que con toda la discreción fue a husmear en las bolsas de Hermione cuando un calambrazo le pasó por toda la mano y la apartó al segundo. Los tres miraron a Sirius quien fulminaba a la bolsa como si fuera lo peor del mundo y con una cara de resignación al verse descubierto debido a su pequeño grito de sorpresa y el chasquido que había provocado la corriente invisible.

"¡Ay querido! Se me olvidaba. Tienen una red eléctrica para que solo las chicas puedan tocarlas y ver en su interior." Esta vez la mirada fulminante volvió nuevamente a Hermione.

"¿Y por qué?" Dijo mientras aún se frotaba la mano afectada.

"Porque fuiste tú el que quiso casarme y el que deberá esperar en el altar para verme con lo que hay aquí dentro." Y rió.

Después de ese incidente y de algunos minutos más, las dos parejas se dirigieron nuevamente al ministerio de magia dónde volverían a sus casas. Remus y Tonks cogieron juntos una chimenea y Sirius y Hermione hicieron lo mismo. Al llegar a la casa Hermione miró a Sirius.

"¿Podrías llevarme a casa mis padres? Me gustaría enseñarle a mi madre unas cosas." Y puso cara de cachorrito.

"Sabes muy bien que esa cara la inventé yo, no funcionará..." Y ella se acercó con la misma cara pasándole las manos por el pelo y acariciándolo. Izo acopio de toda su fuerza pero al final se rindió. "Está bien vamos." Y la pareja nuevamente salió de la casa.

Sirius la llevó hasta el escampado donde estaba el coche oculto bajo un hechizo. Hermione dejó las bolsas en el maletero y una vez los dos dentro Sirius condujo hasta la casa de sus suegros.

Al llegar no habían ni dejado de apagar el motor cuando la madre de Hermione apareció en la puerta sonriendo. La castaña bajo del coche, sacó las bolsas y junto a Sirius que la esperaba con la puerta abierta fue hasta su madre.

"Mi niña. Que ilusión volveros a ver. ¿Qué es todo eso?" Los miró extrañada.

"A eso vengo mamá." Y con la inteligencia de su madre y el código que tenían entre ellas se le iluminó la cara.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pasad, pasad! ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada…? A ver…" Fue abrir las bolsas pero ella la detuvo.

"Espera un momento mamá, ahora no puedo." Y le dirigió una mirada rápida a Sirius.

"Cierto. ¡George!" Segundos más tarde el padre de Hermione entraba en el comedor. Se saludaron todos y Hermione miró a Sirius.

"¿Por qué no acompañas a mi padre y le enseñas el coche? Será suficiente para hablar con mi madre de unas cosas." Él asintió sabiendo que no podría quedarse y con una mano indicó al señor Granger que lo acompañara.

Una vez no había hombres a la vista Hermione empezó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa mientras su madre lo miraba todo maravillada y remarcando la exquisitez de los complementos. Entonces Hermione sacó el sobre de las fotos. Al ser fotos mágicas el movimiento del vestido y todo se podía contemplar mucho mejor.

"Aquí hay lo mejor, mamá." Hermione le tendió las fotografías y al momento a la mujer se le saltaron las lágrimas.

"Oh, pequeña, estás fabulosa. Me encanta este vestido, siempre supe que irías como una diosa el día de tu boda." Miraba una y otra vez las fotos en movimiento.

"La próxima visita es de aquí una semana. ¿Querrás acompañarme esta vez?" Su madre se abalanzó sobre ella y llorando como una magdalena asintió.

"¡Por supuesto! Estoy deseando que tu padre también lo vea." Y sus ojos volvieron a las fotos. "¡Mejor aún! Se lo enseñaras en persona." Hermione asintió contenta por como se mostraba de entusiasmada su madre.

Estuvieron un poco más hablando de los preparativos y ambas decidieron dejar sus cosas en el antiguo cuarto dónde había vivido en su infancia pues no había peligro de que nadie rebuscara y tuviera instintos de espía.

Se les había hecho tarde así que decidieron cenar allí. Estuvieron hablando, o más bien la madre de Hermione hablaba con ella explicándole lo que había pensado para el convite, la decoración, etc. Hasta que Hermione se vio rendida y con muchos esfuerzos para que su madre la dejara ir Sirius y ella se encontraban nuevamente en el coche camino a su casa, de momento.

& · & · & · & · & · & · & ·

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado a pesar del retraso pero ya saben como va esto una temporada no tienes nada que hacer y a la siguiente no tienes vida casi… T.T_

_En el próximo revelare más cosas de estásfabulosas compras y muchos más detalles, ya saben que siempre viene bien algo de misterio ;)_

_Bueno solo decirles que gracias a todos los que me leéis, aceptáis y doy las gracias a todos los que me enviáis sus comentarios, no saben lo que ayudan._

_Espero que no se hayan enfadado mucho y las veo en el próximo lleno de muchas acción, humor, romance y porque no, no toda historia de amor es de color de rosa!(Al menos en nuestras mentes!)_

_¡Muchos besos y nuevamente muchas disculpas!_

_Por cierto, bienvenidas __miadharu28, Diosa Luna, LadyMisa, vickyifm__ y a todos aquellos/as que no os dais a conocer pero aún así me leéis!_

_Una simple escritora,_

_Zel._


	8. 7 Nunca Pedí Ser El Centro De Atención

**7. Nunca Pedí Ser El Centro De Atención **

Hicieron en viaje sin muchas palabras. Sirius de vez en cuando le cogía la mano y se sonreían para unos segundos después volver la vista a la carretera. Aparcaron el coche y se encaminaron para la casa ella apoyada en él y él abrazándola por la cintura.

Una vez en el apartamento de Sirius Hermione se dejó caer en mullido sofá y cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un bufido de cansancio.

"Quien te viera parecería que has tenido un día ajetreado." Sirius se acercó a ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuarlo cuando había sido víctima de las locas de las compras llamadas Pansy Parkinson y Ginny Weasley? Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sin contestarle giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a dónde estaba el animago.

"Vamos pequeña, ¿no habrá sido para tanto? A más después quisiste ver a tu madre que se porto muy bien." Se sentó a un lado de la chica observando su ceño cada vez más fruncido y como se mordía los labios.

"No sigas por ahí Sirius..."

"No seguiré si me dices…" Pero Hermione se había levantado y lo había hecho cayar con un beso corto.

"Ni lo sueñes. Y si sigues esta noche la pasas solito." Y dejó al mago plantado en el sofá mientras ella se dirigía a la cama.

Al ver como se iba se le escaparon unas carcajadas que izo sonreírla. Cogió su pijama, pues sin darse cuenta ambos se habían repartidos varias prendas de ropa en el apartamento del otro. Y una vez cambiada y lista para dormir, se acostó boca abajo.

Segundos después escuchó como entraba a la habitación, el sonido de la ropa deslizándose para ser sustituida por un pantalón de pijama y notó como se hundía la cama a un lado dónde le pasó una mano por su espalda hasta abrazarla.

"Fue un día largo hoy." Y le besó el hueco del cuello y el hombro.

"Ni lo imaginas." Y lo miró. "Y solo fue el vestido. Aunque valió la pena." Y sus ojos se iluminaron.

"Tendré que sobornarte entonces." Y no dejó tiempo a protestas cuando la despojó de la camiseta y pantalones.

"¿Qué pretendes?" Pero al momento notó sus manos fuertes y grandes desplazarse por toda su espalda.

Eran movimientos suaves, precisos y con gran presteza. Sirius le estaba dando un masaje de espalda como nunca nadie se lo había dado. Recordaba brevemente el que le había dado en su despacho pero no era ni la punta del iceberg lo que le estaba haciendo ahora. Notó un líquido fresco par después oler un suave perfume a jazmines. Y entonces supo que estaba aplicando un aceite suave y aromático en su piel. Acariciaba sus hombros, presionaba suavemente en el inicio del pelo mientras bajaba por su cuello, recorría su columna deteniéndose en cada vértebra y terminaba en el final de la columna para pasar a su cintura los costados y seguir con movimientos circulares por su espalda.

Era una sensación fantástica. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente relajada, el moreno pasó de la espalda a sus nalgas dónde inconscientemente la escuchó ronronear como a un gato. Sonrió al escucharla y pasó a sus piernas donde tuvo el mismo mimo que en su espalda, llegaba al pie dónde proporcionaba otra pequeña dosis particular en el pie y pasaba a su gemelo. Esta vez no escuchó nada hasta que pasó a su pie y presionó suavemente el centro de éste relajándola. Siguió un poco más por sus piernas y volvió a subir por su espalda hasta situarse junto a su oído.

"¿Vas a decírmelo entonces?" Escuchó un pequeño quejido de protesta por haber parado y le izo reír.

Hermione se giró lentamente hasta quedar medio boca arriba y lo miró a los ojos profundamente para después sonreír algo malévola.

"Sí, amor." Lo besó mientras lo tumbaba en la cama y se separó una vez lo tuvo tumbado. "En el altar."

Entonces una risita y un gruñido se oyeron a la vez. Hermione se reía apresada entre los brazos del moreno y éste la miraba fijamente. Dejó de reírse para besarlo dulcemente y con mucha tranquilidad lo tumbó nuevamente junto a ella y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Notó como se relajaba, la rodeaba con los brazos y trazaba pequeños círculos con sus dedos en su hombro.

"Nunca pensé querer algo tan ansiadamente." Y Hermione lo miró a los ojos formulándole una muda pregunta. "Que fueras mi esposa. No dejó de pensar en cuanto te lo pedí se formó en mi cabeza una serie de imágenes que no puedo para desde entonces. ¿Sabes cuál es la más ferviente?" Hermione negó con la cabeza delicadamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

"¿Atacar el pastel de boda?" Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario.

"Eso es un hecho, castaña." Y la besó. "Es tener nuestra propia familia." La miró muy fijamente. "Esa niña dulce y tierna pero fuerte como Gryffindor con pelo y mis ojos. Un niño hermoso como su padre e inteligente como su madre. La envidia de cualquier familia." Se quedó mirando el techo pero realmente pensando en sus cosas.

Hermione vio como se perdía en su mente y sonrió al ver las ganas que tenia de crear esa familia, de estar juntos para siempre. Se incorporó un poco y acunó el rostro del ojigris entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente atrayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Yo también Sirius. ¿Pero solo dos? Siempre creí que querrías e imaginabas tener todo un equipo de quidditch a tu alcance." Rió un poco pero al ver sus ojos brillar de aquella manera se quedó muda. "No…" Susurró.

"Bueno sería un poco caótico pero nunca dije que solo quería dos y referente a lo de un equipo de quidditch…" Sonrió traviesamente. "Nadie puede decir que no lo intentemos." Y le guiñó un ojo sonrojando a la castaña.

"¡Sirius!" Gritó la chica sonrojada provocando en el moreno unas grandes carcajadas.

"Está bien." La arropó nuevamente contra él y se tumbaron. "Mejor vamos a descansar que mañana será otro día y quién sabe." Hermione asintió.

"Buenas noches, amor." Y cogió su mano entrelazando los dedos.

"Dulces sueños, pequeña." Y besando su cabeza ambos cerraron los ojos esperando la llegada de un nuevo día.

& · & · &

Hermione despertó descansada e intentó moverse pero un brazo la tenía bien sujeta sin dejarla escapar. Se dio la vuelta poco a poco y sonrió al verlo. El pelo le cubría parte de los ojos y respiraba tranquilamente, parecía un niño grande muy tranquilo. Se removió intentando escapar de aquel agarre pero solo consiguió que la cogiera mejor y se acurrucara en ella. Sopló pues de buena mañana ya no podía alejarse aunque pronto le pasó el enfado al oírle murmurar en sueños y removerse. Aprovechó y con su movimiento se escurrió de la cama justo en el tiempo que cogía el cojín como si fuera ella.

Río suavemente tapándose la boca, cogió ropa para cambiarse y salió del cuarto silenciosamente dirección a la ducha. Mientras se desnudaba dejó el agua correr para calentarla y con toda la paz del mundo se dejó acariciar por el elemento de la vida. Lavó y aclaró el pelo al igual que el cuerpo y se envolvió en dos toallas diferentes. Abrió un poco la puerta pero siguió sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Una vez vestida y más cómoda y el pelo húmedo se fue hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

& · & · &

Hacia frío. ¿Por qué hacia frío cuando tenía el cuerpo de su castaña bajo su cuerpo? Movió la mano para tocarla pero descubrió una textura muy diferente a la de la piel de ella. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró abrazado a la almohada con la habitación en penumbra y enfocó la vista a su lado de la cama donde debía estar un cuerpo pequeño que no había.

Frunció el cejo y miró hacia la puerta del baño, quizás se había levantado y estaba allí pero lo poco que pudo ver fue la puerta abierta sin luz. Estaba claro que se había levantado antes que él y agudizó el oído desarrollado por su transformación en perro. Escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina y supuso que estaba preparando el almuerzo.

Se incorporó en la cama y se desperezó. Se estaba levantando cuando la alarma de que alguien pedía entrada por red flú que había colocado el día anterior para evitar sorpresas le hizo pensar en algo. Sonrió y se apresuró a quedarse en el lado contrario de la puerta sonriendo.

& · & · &

Hermione tenía la taza de leche en la mano cuando la voz de un hombre la izo sobresaltarse y tirarla al suelo.

"¡Maldición!" Masculló.

Había olvidado la varita en la mesilla de la cama y tendría que limpiarlo a mano. Si que era verdad que se había acostumbrado a hacer algunas cosas a lo muggle y otras con magia pero muchas veces la comodidad era increíble. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento a la vez que iba a limpiar el estropicio cuando sonó nuevamente la voz.

Dejó las cosas como estaban y fue hacia el comedor de donde provenía la voz.

"_El señor Remus Lupin solicita la entrada al apartamento del señor Black. ¿Permite su entrada?_"

Hermione extrañada por la nueva alarma instalada contestó aunque no creía que a ella le fuera a aceptar la confirmación.

"Sí lo permito." Y al instante un hombre pelirrojo castaño y con capa apareció en el salón.

"Buenas días Hermione." Ella sonrió y correspondió a los dos besos que el hombre le daba.

"Hola Remus. Estaba preparando café, ¿quieres uno?" Él hombre asintió y ambos fueron hacia la cocina. "Primero tendré que limpiar esto, un segundo." Pero antes de hacer nada el hombre lo rehizo con su varita y taza y leche quedaron nuevamente encima de la mesa y el suelo limpio. "Gracias." Y sonrió.

"No hay de que. Supongo que la dejaste con el dormilón." Hermione rió ante el comentario. "Que por cierto en cuanto despierte pienso cantarle las cuarenta por no avisar de esa restricción." Hermione lo miró extrañada.

"¿De que restricción hablas?" Remus ante la confusión de la castaña ató cabos y sonrió.

"Aunque empiezo a entenderlo." Y la cara que puso a continuación a Hermione le dio una clara vista de lo que pensaba pues llevaba el letrero fluorescente de '_marca merodeador_'. "Antes podía parecerme sin problema en el salón por la propia seguridad de Sirius impuesta pero hoy me he encontrado que no podía y cuando decidí aparecer por red flú estuve flotando en la nada hasta que me diste paso sino habría vuelto a mi casa." Hermione lo miraba atentamente. "Entiendo que quiera ponerla pero podría avisar al menos." Ambos rieron y Hermione le tendió la taza de café.

"No tiene remedio. Voy a llamarlo sino ya puedes esperar." Sonrieron pues ambos sabían de su afición por la cama en ambos sentidos. "Ahora vengo." Y desapareció de la cocina dirección al cuarto.

& · & · &

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y supo que ese era el momento. Vio como la manecilla giraba con cuidado y la puerta se abría sin ruido.

La cabeza de la castaña apareció primero seguido de su cuerpo andando poco a poco sin hacer ruido y acercándose a la cama mientras susurraba.

"Sirius." Pero al no obtener respuesta iba acercándose más y con cuidado pues los ojos no habían acabado de acostumbrase aún a la oscuridad. Cuando estuvo al lado de la cama se apoyó un poco y acercó la mano al bulto que había pero antes de poder tocarlo algo la cogió por sorpresa por las caderas la giró y la tumbó en la cama con un peso encima y gritó del susto.

"¿Tan poco acostumbrada estás a mis caricias pequeña?" Hermione pasó del miedo a la furia en segundos y le propinó un manotazo en el pecho.

"¿Sabes el susto que me diste?" Y su cara pasó al enojo. Pero poco duró pues el merodeador la miró y la besó con ganas en los labios.

& · & · &

Se estaba llevando la taza a los labios cuando la escuchó gritar y sin pensarlo soltó tal cual la taza sin preocuparse de donde se estrellaba ni el lío que armaba y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto.

Vio la habitación a oscuras y sin pensarlo con un hechizo encendió la luz, entró apuntando dispuesto a atacar quién fuera y gritó.

"¡HERMIONE!" Remus interrumpió en la habitación y Sirius tan solo giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

"Lunático, hola." Sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de su amigo al verlo en aquella situación con Hermione. "¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación entrar en habitaciones ajenas?"

Remus parpadeó un par de veces asimilando lo que ocurría y después reaccionó algo lento.

"Yo… lo siento… creí…" Pero Hermione lo cortó.

"Creíste bien Remus. No pasa nada." Empujó a Sirius y se levantó dignamente. Recogió su varita de la mesilla y miró a Sirius. "No llevaba varita y se pensó que me atacaban." Lo fulminó con la mirada y fue hacia la puerta para dejarlo solo.

Salió de la habitación y escuchó como los dos hombres hablaban unos pasos más atrás de ella.

"La hiciste buena amigo. Ahora si que la has cabreado." Ese era Remus siempre lógico.

"Bah… nada que no pueda manejar." Eso enfureció aún más a la castaña.

Llegó al salón y vio la taza rota en el suelo y todo el café desparramado en el suelo.

"Fue culpa mía." Hermione se giró y encontró a Remus a su lado disculpándose.

"No es nada." Con un movimiento de varita todo volvía a la normalidad. "Te prepararé otro." Y estaba entrando a la cocina cuando lo volvió a escuchar.

"¿Y para mí no me ofreces pequeña?" Ella se giró y fusilándolo con la mirada entró a la cocina sin decirle nada. "¿Eso ha sido un no?" Pero no obtuvo respuesta sino que apareció nuevamente por la puerta con dos tazas de café.

Una la tendió a Remus nuevamente y la otra se la llevó ella a los labios mirando directamente a Sirius a los ojos y después se fue hacia el sofá y se sentó cómodamente mientras se llevaba la taza de nuevo a su labios disfrutando mientras el ojigris no dejaba de mirarla.

Remus observaba la escena divertido sabiendo que Sirius nunca perdía pero lo llevaba muy difícil para ganar aquella guerra. Vio como fruncía el cejo al ver a Hermione relamerse los labios con el café y desafiándolo a decir algo y como apretaba los labios indignado. Se le escapó una risita que la escondió rápidamente con su taza al ver la mirada fulminante de su amigo y Hermione sonriendo. Entonces una voz apareció de nuevo informando de un segundo invitado.

""_La señorita Pansy Parkinson solicita la entrada al apartamento del señor Black. ¿Permite su entrada?_"

Hermione sabía que el día de hoy Pansy le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y no irían a ningún sitio así que tenía el día libre. Por eso extrañada miró a Sirius y vio en ambos hombres una cara muy diferente a la que habían tenido. Ambos se miraban con algo de temor y antes de que Sirius dijera nada pues una lucecita se encendió en su cerebro habló ella.

"Sí, hazla pasar." Y al segundo una cabellera negra aparecía frente a los tres adultos con su túnica púrpura ajustada y unos tacones de infarto. "Buenos días Pans." La castaña se levantó del sofá y le besó la mejilla.

"Hola Herms." Sonrió y miró a los dos hombres. "¿Qué haces así aún Sirius? Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy." Sirius abrió los ojos horrorizado y Hermione se deleitó.

"¿A dónde van hoy?" Y miró a su amiga.

"A por sus tarjes. No voy a permitir que ellos solos los elijan." Y alzó la cabeza orgullosa.

"Hablas en plural." Y vio como la sonrisa de la serpiente se agrandaba.

"Así es. El resto ya están en la tienda esperando a estos dos dormilones." Y los señaló con el dedo acusadoramente. "Y aún tiene que vestirse." Y frunció el cejo molesta.

"Ese querida Pans no es problema." Y Hermione agitó un momento su varita dejando al moreno impecable para su aventura. "Listo. Puedes llevártelo." Y no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver la indignación de éste.

"¡Perfecto!" Dio dos palmadas y saltó emocionada." Se sacó del bolso un marco de fotos y lo extendió. "No tenemos mucho tiempo venga." Remus ya resignado se acercó a ella y agarró el marco. "¡Vamos Black!" Éste avanzó arrastrando los pies y miró a la castaña.

"Tramposa. ¿Sabes lo que voy a sufrir?" Y solo izo ensanchar su sonrisa.

"Sí por eso mismo cariño." Lo besó en los labios y se separó. "Es mi pequeña venganza." Le susurró y lo empujó hasta la morena.

"A la cuenta de tres." Sirius agarró el marco sin dejar de mirarla.

"¡Paséenlo bien!" Con una radiante sonrisa y agitando los dedos de arriba debajo de manera teatral se despidió de dos hombres apuntó de sufrir la tortura más temida de todo hombre, probarse ropa sin parar hasta que su captora decidiera que ese era el correcto.

Ambos la miraron asustados aunque uno más que otro y otra con rencor. Ambos solo pudieron ver su sonrisa y seguidamente a una radiante y extasiada morena apuntó de cumplir su misión, escoger el traje del novio adecuado y el de sus acompañantes.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y respiró tranquila. Al menos tendría un día para ella sola sin futuros arreglos, ni planes ni nada solo paz, tranquilidad y ella.

& · & · &

Mientras en una región de Paris se encontraba un grupo de cinco hombres a la espera de otros dos y una extasiada morena.

"¿Alguien sabe cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?" Blaise miraba su alrededor algo extrañada y confundido.

"Ni idea, yo tan solo cogí mis cosas para ir al trabajo y al segundo me encontraba en el senado de Paris." Harry, Theo y Blaise coincidían en la misma versión mientras que la de Ron era muy diferente.

"Pues yo sí." Y fue el centro de atención de los otros cuatro. "Pansy me dijo que debía estar en Paris a las 10 y sin explicación alguna me tendió mi capa que al parecer era un trasladador." Y resignado se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Pansy? ¿Pansy nos teletransportó hasta aquí sin decirnos nada? ¿Sin preguntar? ¡Es increíble! ¿Qué demonios…" Blaise empezaba a despotricar pero fue viendo las caras de sus amigos pasando de la razón a alguna con los ojos abiertos y a un pelirrojo blanco como la cera y entonces lo supo.

Un suave carraspeó y la cara de Blaise cambió a una de espanto cuando descubrió justo detrás de él a la morena con cara apunto de lanzarle una maldición. Tragó y sonrió lo más amable que pudo.

"Pans querida, ahora hablábamos de ti." Está lo fulminó con la mirada y é buscó apoyo en los dos adultos que la morena llevaba a cada lado pero Sirius había recuperado su sonrisa socarrona y Remus parecía también muy divertido ante la situación.

"Blaise." Su nombre fue en toda regla una amenaza. "Sigue así y hoy no podrás sentarte." Fue suficiente para que le moreno siempre con algún comentario ácido se lo tragara. Después de eso la chica sonrió recuperada del enfado, cogió a su pelirrojo novio y encaminó la marcha hacia una boutique en concreto.

Una vez frente a la puerta iba a entrar pero notó algo y se giró. Todos y cada uno de los hombres que la acompañaban estaban paradas tras ella sin mover un músculo y Ron también lo estaría sino fuera porqué la morena lo llevaba del brazo a rastras hasta el interior de la tienda. Algunos miraban disimuladamente a sus lados otros se encogían de hombros y miraban sus zapatos como lo mejor del mundo y alguna que otra cara atrevida miraba la teína con temor y rencor a la vez como si fuera la causa de su temor.

"¿Se puede saber que hacen ahí plantados? No tenemos todo el día. ¡Venga!" Y sin que ninguno pudiera decir o hacer nada la chica abrió la puerta y movió la varita invocando una fuerza invisible que los empujó hasta el interior.

El pelirrojo la miró fascinado y temeroso pues era capaz de todo y eso solo era el principio del día.

"Pan..." Le dijo con algo de reproche. La morena agitó la mano restando importancia y lo empujó del brazo hasta colocarse al lado del resto.

"¡Fantástico!" Pansy soltó al chico y dio dos pasos pero se detuvo de nuevo y giró encarando a cada uno de los hombres. "Ni piensen en escaparse." Y con esa advertencia a modo Slytherin y sus ojos clavados en ellos los dejó unos segundos solos hasta que encontrara a la dependiente adecuada y con suerte a la encargada.

Cuando la perdieron del campo visual todos soltaron un sonoro respiro pues no se habían percatado hasta que punto habían estado conteniendo la respiración al verla en una mínima porción de su actividad y de lo que les esperaba de día.

"¡Merlín! Creí que me mataría." Blaise se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Y cómo siga así no tardarás mucho." Theo sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de su amigo. "Pero lo que me tiene intrigado es cómo sabía que habíamos decidido comprar nuestros trajes hoy." Todas las miradas se posaron ante un pelirrojo en blanco.

"Yo… lo siento no fue mi intención." Y agachó la cabeza mientras se rascaba el cuello incómodo.

"¡Serás bocazas! ¿No podías estarte calladito, Runie? ¡No sabes lo que nos va hacer pasar esa loca de las compras y la ropa!" Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ron no contestaba pero a Sirius se le pasó una idea por la cabeza aunque no fue el único Black que imaginó lo mismo respecto a como su encantadora amiga pelinegra lo había descubierto.

"Weasley." Draco llamó la atención de éste y sonrió. "¿Cómo consiguió sacártelo?" Y no izo falta palabra al ver la cara roja de su amigo y sus mejillas tornándose algo sonrosadas.

"Yo… ¡nos incumbe!" Gritó intentando protegerse pero graso error.

"Sí señor, toda una Slytheirn siempre." Theo dio en el clavo y todos rieron por la situación hasta que apareció nuevamente la morena.

"¿De qué ríen chicos?" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Estábamos hablando de cómo conseguiste que nuestro pelirrojo amigo te dijera el plan de hoy." Draco rió al ver a su amiga sonreír aún más.

"Gajes de ser mujer. Aunque mi Runie no se quejó mucho en su momento, ¿a que no?" Y se colgó de su brazo besándole el cuello muy sensualmente encendiendo un poco al pelirrojo.

"¡Ei, ei, alto ahí!" Theo alzó los brazos con intención de pararlos mientras el resto se echaba a reír.

"Bien pues, empecemos." Dio media vuelta y nuevamente arrastró a Ron con ella y miraba al resto para que la siguieran.

Pasaron a una estancia llena de espejos, en el centro un mullido sofá con una mesilla repleta de revistas y reportajes de fotos con diferentes trajes y en una pared cinco vestidores individuales.

Los chicos se miraron horrorizados. Theo se sentó cómodamente en el sillón y Draco y Remus lo imitaron dejando al resto indeciso de si sentarse o salir huyendo.

"Pansy, ¿por qué no empiezas por Blaise?" Theo había cogido una revista y la ojeaba sin mucho interés ganándose una mirada asesina del moreno.

"Theo amigo, sabes que yo no tengo problema, me queda bien cualquier cosa pero no se podría decir lo mismo de ti." Theo sonrió y lo miró.

"Claro, yo soy mejor que tu." Y enseñó una sonrisa radiante.

"Vale chicos. Alto." Pansy se había soltado de Ron y miró a la chica. "Claris, ¿sería posible poner dos vestidores más?" La modista tan solo movió la varita y al momento la sala se agrandó un poco más. "¡Fantástico! Todo listo pues, venga cada uno en uno." Pansy estaba radiante.

Los hombres no daban crédito a lo que veía, los haría pasar a todos a la vez sin reparar específicamente en cada uno o eso era lo que pensaban todos pero no sabían como se equivocaban.

"Yo creí…" Ron no acabó la frase pues percibió aquel brillo en los ojos de su chica.

"Creíste bien pero así ninguno repetirá estilo, ni color y os podré ver mejor aunque no esperen que el primer traje será el primero." Y dicho esto los miró a todos. "¿A qué esperan?" Y puso las manos en la cintura tal y como lo hacia la señora Weasley.

"Hombre Pan, yo esperaba algo más de compañía." El moreno sonrió y subió las cejas seductoramente.

"Blaise querido nos conocemos hace demasiado y si aun caso me metería en el de Ron." El pelirrojo se puso rojo de golpe provocando unas risas. "Basta de bromas que tenemos poco tiempo. Todos dentro. ¡Ya!"

Y a pesar de ser tan solo las 11 de la mañana nadie podía rebatir una orden de la morena. Y con mucha desgana todo hombre que había en aquel salón entró en el vestidor y al momento un traje apareció colgado frente a sus ojos.

'_Este va a ser un día muuuy largo…'_ Pensaron siete mentes a la vez mientras soltaban un suspiro.

Pansy observaba desde el sillón una revista mientras daba alguna hojeada de tanto en tanto a los vestidores y asegurándose del movimiento de cada para que no huyeran. Sonrió y siguió hojeando cuando sintió tres presencias sentarse a su lado. Alzó la vista y frente a ella estaban Ginny, Tonks y Luna con unas muy sonrientes sonrisas.

"Podías haber dicho que los secuestrabas." Tonks intentaba sonar molesta pero sus sonrisa y el pelo rosa no engañaban a nadie. Pansy izo un movimiento de mano restándole importancia. "Mujer, podemos divertirnos todas." Y lazó varias veces las cejas sonriendo.

"Es cierto a más, ¿quién quiere perderse la oportunidad de ver a nuestros hombres sufriendo por unos trajes?" Luna sonreía a expectación d etodas pues hacia poco habían descubierto su vena Slytherin aunque seguramente se debía a cierta serpiente ahora enfrascada en meterse un traje.

"Bien bien, estoy deseando ver sus caras cuando nos vean. Lastima que Hermione no pueda estar." Ginny palmeaba suavemente las manos emocionada.

"Si es una pena aunque…" Tonks sacó una cámara y la hechizó para que fuera haciendo fotos automáticamente en cuanto salieran los hombres. "Así podrá ver algo." Y guiñó un ojo.

"Bien chicas, pero está no será la única sesión así que quizá pueda venir algún día." Pansy se calló y observó los vestidores muy tranquilos. Frunció el cejo y les señaló a las chicas que guardaran silencio. "Chicos, creo que ya es hora de que salgan. Y no intenten engañar pues soy capaz de abrir yo sola las puertas." Y sonrió al escuchar algunos gruñidos y alguna que otra palabra malsonante amortiguada por las puertas.

Y como si de una escena ensayada, siete apuestos hombres abrían las puertas de los vestidores y cada uno con una pose más o menos casual se quedaba frente a su cubículo y mirando a la morena aunque poco duraron las miradas pues siete ráfagas luminosas inundaron la estancia y una voz chilló expelliarmus por precaución. Una vez recompuestos todos observaron que no solo estaba Pansy sino que Tonks, Ginny y Luna también estaban.

"Tranquilos, es solo un flash." Tonks sonreía con las varitas de todos en la mano. "Bien ahora vamos a ver, primero Sirius." Tonks izo un movimiento de varita y al segundo el moreno estaba rodeado de las 4 chicas más la modista.

Estuvieron quince minutos ajustando el traje y cambiándole corbata y camisa hasta que estuvo a gusto de todos. El hombre ya no sabia donde meterse pues sentía su cuerpo como el de otro. Pensaba en su castaña. Debería estar muy aburrida sola en casa y encima a él no dejaban de marearlo como a un muñeco.

"¡Fantástico!" Pansy se junto las manos y gritó emocionada.

Las tres chicas estaban encantadas con el resultado del novio. Y sin preaviso alejaron a Sirius y en su lugar dejaron esta vez a Remus.

"Vamos a ver lobito." Y Tonks tomando las riendas esta vez de su chico empezó a dar órdenes y hacer arreglos sin contar la innumerable de veces del cambio de color de corbata, camisa y traje hasta que Pansy no pudo más.

"Vamos Tonks, el pobre Remus no puede más y creo que el color azul oscuro le quedó perfecto." Con un poco más de insistencia y con el resto de chicas dejaron al pobre Remus que se cambiara.

Siguieron haciendo arreglos a la siguiente víctima, Theo, mientras los dos hombres ya torturados por aquellas cuatro maníacas se sentaron en el sofá agotados.

"No quiero ni imaginar por lo que tubo que pasar Hermione." Remus se tomaba una taza de té mientras Sirius asentía repantigado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

"Creo que me escaparé un momento para ir a ver que tal está." Sirius se levantó sigilosamente sin quitar los ojos de las chicas en especial de una morena que en ese momento media los hombros del exSlytherin.

Dio un segundo la espalda a las chicas para cruzar la puerta pero no supo como se encontraba flotando nuevamente hacia el sofá ante la mirada divertida del resto. Se sentó algo molesto y vio como su amigo se tapaba la boca intentando suprimir una risa fácilmente audible.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Pansy lo miraba con las manos en la cadera al puro estilo Molly Weasley.

"Pansy, solo iba hacer una visita corta a Hermione." Ella rió encantada pero no duro mucho.

"Gran detalle de tu parte pero aún no hemos terminado." Dejó de mirarlo y siguió la faena. "Y no vuelvas a intentarlo." Sirius se resignó en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño regañado sin hacer lo que le gustaba.

Los chicos fueron pasando uno a uno por las manos de Pansy y el resto de hormonas femeninas y todo fue normal hasta que le llegó el turno a Zabinni.

"Blaise, ¿quieres dejar de moverte?" Pansy intentaba saber el largo de las mangas pero a causa de los movimientos del chico era imposible.

"Oh vamos Pan, si no me muevo." E izo un movimiento con el otro brazo.

"Zabinni, mueve otra vez ese culo inquieto y te arrepentirás." Ginny lo apuntó con su dedo índice molesta.

"Vaya pelirroja, no sabía yo esa faceta de ti. Aunque prefiero el caso al revés." Y movió las cejas seductoramente y al segundo le llovieron tres capotes, uno de Pansy, otro de Ginny y uno más fuerte de Harry. "¡Qué susceptibles!" La chica modista rió por lo bajo ganándose un guiño de ojos del moreno. "¡Auch!" Blaise miró en dirección a la pierna dodnde una Luna con un alfiler lo miraba con esos ojos soñadores.

"Lo siento." Y sonrió inocentemente aunque los allí presentes supieron que aquel no fue un accidente y el resto rió ante la indignación de Blaise.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" Y Theo abrazó a Luna y la beso cariñosamente entre las risas del grupo.

No tardaron mucho más en dejar listo a Blaise y por último pasó Ron quien fue atendido mucho más delicadamente por la moracha.

"Señorita Parkinson." La muchacha llamó la atención de la capataz. "Verá el pantalón debería tener un solo ajuste pero…" La chica se sonrojó un poco.

"¿Pero?" Pansy estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de la muchacha.

"Esto, bueno, es que la zona es un poco comprometedora." Y señaló disimuladamente la entre pierna del pelirrojo donde en la zona de las ingles había un poco de bolsa.

"¡Oh! Tranquila yo me ocupo." Y le guiñó un ojo. Se acercó a Ron y sin ningún pudor ni nada se agachó frente a la entrepierna del chico.

La morena lo encontró completamente normal tan solo arreglaba el pantalón pero durante unos segundos reinó el silencio para dar lugar a risitas, sonrojos y algún comentario subido de tono.

"Cuidado Weasley, no te muevas mucho que peligras." Draco rió ante la frase de Blaise pero no fue el único.

Ron por lo contrario intentaba pensar fríamente y no observar a su novia que se encontraba agachada justo en la zona más sensible con aquella túnica ajustada con su escote completamente a su vista al igual que el trasero redondeado de ella debido a que se encontraba agachada con aquellos tacones vertiginosos. Realmente desde su posición era una imagen realmente erótica y ese fue el pensamiento detonante para su desgracia.

Pansy sin querer había rozado varias veces suavemente aquella zona que conocía bastante y lo notó en un segundo todo había cambiado, incluso el pantalón ahora le quedaba a medida pero no era por sus perfectos arreglos. Notó un poco la tensión del chico y alzó disimuladamente la mirada y azul contra azul chocaron encendiéndose mutuamente. Ella se encontró con aquella mirada felina y penetrante que solo ella sabía provocar y él con una dulce y desconcertante mirada que juntamente con la postura era mentalmente un peligro.

La chica suavemente se levantó intentando cubrirlo y se acercó al oído de él para que nadie más escuchara.

"Después solucionaré ese _problema_ pero de momento intenta controlarte, león." Y sin ser vista aplicó un hechizo de ocultamiento.

Ron asintió y cerró los ojos intentando controlarse.

"¿Los dejamos solos o se van solitos al provador?" Theo nunca hacia comentarios sobre esos temas pero aquello era irresistiblemente incontrolable el contenerse.

"¿Envidia, _Nott_?" Y Pansy orgullosamente se separó de su chico y sonrió muy sensualmente.

No tardaron mucho más en salir de la tienda, arreglaron la próxima visita para determinar los últimos arreglos y sin nadie saber como Blaise salió por la puerta con una cita muy diferente, una cena con la modista que sin saber como había accedido a su pedido.

Fueron a tomar una cervezas juntos pues necesitaban un poco de relax y esta vez los chicos si se mantuvieron al margen pero las chicas estaban tan entusiasmadas con aquella boda que ni después de salir de la tienda pudieron para de hablar de ello.

La conversación era fluida y entretenida pero en un rinconcito de la cabeza de Sirius no podía dejar de pensar en que seria lo que estaría haciendo la castaña pues la gran mayoría de amigos se encontraba allí con él.

"¡Tierra llamando a Sirius!" Harry le pasaba la mano por la cara intentando llamar la atención del moreno. "Vaya, parece que vuelves con nosotros." Y el ojiverde le sonrió. "Vamos amigo, Hermione estará bien, creo que mejor que bien." Y sonrió.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Sirius lo miró extrañado.

"Antes de salir de casa me pareció oír a Charlie pedirle a Hermione si podía acompañarlo a una revisión periódica a las crías de Dragón." Ron miraba a Sirius aunque éste había pasado de preocupado a visiblemente molesto aunque Remus sabía del fuerte instinto del ojigris y sabia perfectamente que esa molestia eran realmente celos.

& · & · &

Mientras en un lugar concurrido de Paris algunos tomaban unas cervezas algunos más molestos que otros, Hermione se encontraba encantada junto a Charlie.

"¡Son preciosos Charlie!" Hermione sujetaba a una pequeña cría de escamas aguamarina con algunos pequeños cuernos en la cola, la cual estaba encantada con su cuidadora.

"Sí, y cuando ya son adultos son increíbles." El pelirrojo jugaba con una cría con escamas rojas que al perecer le encantaba su pelo pues se había instalado en su cabeza.

Ambos jóvenes se divertían dando de comer a las crías y riéndose de sus juegos aunque debían tener cuidado cuando echaban alguna que otra llamarada. Charlie le había indicado los signos antes de que éstos escupieran, primero se les levantaba un poco el lomo y agachaban la cabeza soltaban una pequeña voluta de humo por e hocico y al poco salía el fuego.

Hermione se acercó a una cría algo más grande que el resto pero no quiso acercarse más al ver que ésta la miraba fijamente. Se sintió un poco nerviosa pero no se movió sino que empezó a retroceder con cuidado hacia atrás aunque la cría seguía fijamente cada movimiento. Entonces de repente alzó el vuelo directa a ella y vio como se preparaba para escupirle fuego y como acto reflejo se protegió la cara mientras caía atrás y gritaba al pelirrojo.

"¡_Bombarde Protegos incendis_!" Gritó el cuidador. "¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?" El chico se acercó a ella y cuidadosamente la levantó.

"Sí… Gracias Charlie." Y miró al pequeño dragón que se removía dentro de una burbuja. "¿Qué le pasó?" Charlie soltó un par de palabras mal sonantes y miró a la cría.

"La encontramos en una redada en el mercado negro. No se fía de muchas personas y tampoco se relaciona con otras crías. Estamos intentando que se relacione pero es un trabajo muy duro y ya sabemos que los dragones tienen buena memoria. Quizás le asustó que te acercaras a ella con tanta afabilidad." Vio la cara de la chica apenarse. "No te preocupes por ello Herms, no tienes la culpa al contrario mira." Y le indicó sus pies y una sonrisa se formó. Estaban rodeados por la gran mayoría de las crías, unas volaban alrededor de ellos y otras lo intentaban. "Ves, a ellas les gustaste." Hermione asintió y acarició un par de ellas.

"Debo irme ya, no creo que Sirius tarde mucho más." Se despidió de él con un beso y abrazo y antes de desaparecerse miró a aquella pequeña criatura.

& · & · &

"Bueno chicos. Ya pueden irse." Pansy se levantó de la mesa y miró al grupo de hombres. "Dentro de unos tres días volveremos a quedar para acabar de concretar detalles." Las cuatro chicas rieron al ver las caras de los hombres.

"Perfecto así podremos ir a…" Pero la voz de la morena interrumpió al pelirrojo.

"Ni hablar Ronney, tu vienes conmigo, tengo unas cosas que acabar." Y sin mediar otra palabra lo arrastró de la silla hacia la salida y una vez fuera desapareció.

Ron se descolocó al verse en un salón demasiado conocido, más concretamente en el salón de la pelinegra. Miró extrañado a su chica y más le desconcertó aquella mirada y sonrisa lobuna.

"Pan no ten…"

Pero un beso en el cuello y una sola caricia en su hombría entendió lo que la chica había querido decir en un principio.

"Así es." Y lo miró a los ojos. "Creo que tengo algo pendiente con tu amiguito." Y con tan solo un movimiento de varita despojó al pelirrojo de cualquier prenda y ella tan solo se quitó el vestido dejando al chico unas vistas increíbles.

Y fue bajando poco a poco hasta quedar en la misma posición que en la tienda pero esta vez ambos con mucha menos ropa.

Al parecer esa tarde no iban a aburrirse mucho que se dijera mientras tanto en el bar seguía el resto del grupo.

"Un día acabara con él." Harry sonrió pero un chasquido de lengua hizo mirar a un moreno.

"Parece mentira que no aprendas _Potter_, ¿y tu te haces llamar auror?" Harry estaba apunto de lanzarle una maldición. "No viste claramente la cara de Pansy cuando mencionó '_cosas'_ que '_acabar'_" Y el resto rió con la cara del chico que vivió.

Así poco a poco el grupo fue disolviéndose hasta quedar tan solo Remus, Sirius y Tonks.

"Nos vemos pronto, primito." Y la pelirosa se despidió con un sonoro beso.

"Nos vemos, hermano." Se acercó y le dio un abrazo pero aprovechó para susurrarle. "Contrólate y ten más fe en ella y confianza en ti." Le palmeó y agarró a su chica de la cintura para desaparecer.

Sirius miró a la parejita y suspiró sabiendo que a aquél viejo lobo no se le escapaba ni una y menso cuando se habían conocido durante tantos años y pasado por tanto.

Apareció en el salón de la casa y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua refrescante.

"¿Vienes sola?" Hermione saltó del susto y tiró la taza al suelo.

"¡SIRIUS! ¡Qué susto por Merlín!" Se apoyó en la mesa recuperando el ritmo cardíaco. "No sabía que estabas aquí ya." Y sonrió.

Se acercó al moreno pero antes de llegar a él vio algo extraño en sus ojos. La miraba demasiado intensamente pero no eran como las que conocía sino algo más animal. Lo miró extrañada y decidió preguntar antes de pensar equivocadamente.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Y él se cruzó de brazos.

"Dímelo tu, ¿te divertiste?" Y un único pensamiento cruzó la mente de la castaña.

"Fue una mañana bastante productiva. ¿Y a ustedes que tal les fue?" E intentó que el moreno se relajara.

"Al parecer tu fuiste la que más se divirtió." Hermione entonces explotó con las insinuaciones del moreno.

"¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre Sirius! ¡Qué yo sepa no he hecho nada malo!" Y se colocó los brazos en jarra.

Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su actitud pero aquel sentimiento de celos no desaparecía y menos al ver como iba vestida. Llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga que le moldeaba su cuerpo aunque las mangas estaban recogidas hasta sus codos pues no era la mejor prenda para el verano, con unos pantalones marrón oscuro también ceñidos y unas botas altas gruesas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta y al parecer el calor y el enfado le habían hecho aparecer un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No pudo evitar fijarse en que su pecho se marcaba muchisimo debido a la postura de los brazos en jarra y por la blusa ajustada. Intentó no pensar en ello y la miró fijamente.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir con Charlie?" Y Hermione finalmente lo entendió, lo que Sirius en aquel momento tenía solo tenia una palabra, celos.

"Me lo dijo al poco de que os fuerais con Pansy. No pude avisarte y tenia pensado llegar antes que tu." Hermione se suavizó al saber lo que le ocurría al moreno.

"De todas maneras pudiste avisar. Es más todos lo sabían." Hermione arqueó una ceja.

"¿Todos? Define _todos_ Sirius." Éste se vio pillado.

"Ron y Harry." Hermioe alzó los brazos rendida y suspiró.

"¡Es increíble! Harry casi vive en esa casa, Ron es el hermano menor y no tienes razones para ponerte así y menos conmigo." Y sin más apartó al moreno de la puerta para pasar e ignorarlo.

Él la vio pasar orgullosamente y desvió aquella sus ojos grises a la parte de atrás de la anatomía de la chica. Se movía perfectamente y esos glúteos redondos y apretados con aquellos pantalones estaban haciendo mella en él. Respiró hondo y siguió a la castaña hasta su cuarto para pedir perdón pero se chocó en que la castaña le había dado con la puerta en las narices. Intentó abrirla pero no pudo, siguió intentándolo y al ver que la había hechizado probó con varios hechizos pero entonces apareció un mensaje.

'_Ni lo intentes. La próxima vez controla tus celos tendré motivos para…' _

Ese mensaje lo exasperó. Lo había dejado fuera de su propio cuarto y encima dejaba al aire aquella frase que podía rellenarse con cualquier palabra. Resignado se volvió al comedor a esperarla o al menos en algún momento tendría que salir.

& · & · &

"Será posible… es que encima…" Hermione no dejaba de murmurar mientras se desvestía y se metía en la ducha para refrescarse pues aquella ropa la había hecho sudar de lo lindo pues necesitaba protegerse de las pequeñas patas afiladas de los dragones.

Se dio una ducha relajante y salió del baño con una toalla. Sonrió al no verlo dentro del cuarto pues seguramente se habría rendido al ver el mensaje. Abrió el armario y se encontró el modelito de dormir que su madre le había enviado antes de irse. Era la hora de comer pero no tenia pensado salir así que se lo pondría y así también provocaría un poco al menos se lo merecía.

Primero se puso las braguitas, el slip de color morado y por encima una bata estilo kimono de satín de color negra y que le llegaba por las rodillas y la ató para no dejar ver nada. Se recogió el pelo al estilo japonés con un moño y sus palos como lo llamaba su madre y finalmente unas finas sandalias de estar por casa. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando decidió que encargaría la comida a domicilio, así que llamó al japonés y pidió comida para dos.

Cuando salió del cuarto estaba segura de que Sirius ya sabia que iba hacia él pero se equivocó fue a la cocina para coger la bebida y unos platitos y justo cuando salía y vio la cara de Sirius llamaron a la puerta y para Hermione fue una exquisitez la cara al verla ir directa a la puerta para abrir con aquella bata que lo cubría todo pero no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

"Hola." Sonrió radiante.

"Hola señorita, su pedido." Y le tendió un par de bolsas.

"Gracias." Las recogió y dio media vuelta par dejarlas encima la mesa cosa que dejó al repartidor la parte de atrás bajo su mirada. Al volver pagó y se despidió cortésmente aunque la mirada del chico dejó bien claras sus intenciones con ella. Cerró la puerta y en un segundo se encontró acorralada por un cuerpo fornido y fuerte.

"¿Qué intentas?" Su voz ronca sonó más seductora que amenazante.

"Demostrarte que si hubiera querido hacer algo lo habría hecho. A más, no sé porque te quejas sino vio nada." El frunció el cejo. "¿O hubieras preferido que le abriera sin esto?" Y se desabrochó la bata dejando a la vista el slip de satín. "Quién calla otorga." Y alzó las cejas retadoramente.

Pero como respuesta recibió un beso furioso y llenó de lujuria que la hizo temblar entera. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que poco tardó en subir la temperatura. La alzó en el aire y ella enrolló sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y la condujo hasta la mesa del comedor. La sentó, se separó de ella y la imagen que vio lo dejó K.O. con aquel slip que estaba casi por su cintura, la bata medio descolocada dejando un hombro al descubierto y sus ojos brillando de excitación no lo dejaron pensar con tranquilidad y se lanzó contra ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y la tumbó en el mesa.

Ella sonrió por dentro al ver su cometido cumplido pues sabia que eso haría que el moreno se olvidara de todo pero poco le duró la cordura pues el ojigris empezó a jugar con sus pezones por encima de la tela volviéndola loca. Sus manos pellizcaban suavemente y acariciaban casi al aire pero eso la provocaba aún más y tan solo era consciente de cómo la tocaban aquellas manos y de un bulto que quedaba justo en su sexo ahora húmedo y que se acoplaba a la perfección. Soltó un gemido involuntariamente al notar como la respiración de él descendía.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en la comida, tan solo se deseaban mutuamente.

"Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido de esta mañana, castaña."

Pero Hermione estaba completamente obnubilada tan solo con su presencia y de cómo la tocaba. Tan solo era consciente del cosquilleo en su vientre y de cómo su respiración era pesada provocada por aquel maestro de manos y lengua increíbles.

Sirius estaba igual o más que excitado que ella pero quería hacerla esperar, que suplicara su nombre, que rogara por que la penetrara que estuviera tan al límite que no pudiera resistir un segundo más a deshacerse entre sus manos. Notaba como se retorcía entre sus manos, como el bello se le erizaba y como casi se olvidaba de respirar cuando se adentraba con sus dedos en su sexo ya completamente excitado y húmedo.

"Sirius… Oh…" Hermione casi no podía hablar hasta que sonó el timbre.

Se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Sirius y un quejido medio gemido de Hermione pues el moreno no había parado su labor.

"Contesta." La voz de Sirius salió medio amortiguada debido a la zona donde se encontraba y fue en toda regla una orden incapaz de ser incumplida.

"¿Qui… quién es?" Hermione contestó siendo consciente de la lengua de Sirius.

"Leona, tenemos que ir a la prueba del vestido. ¿Podrías abrir?" La voz de Tonks se oyó algo molesta debido a que nadie se dignaba a abrirle. "Cómo no abras la echo abajo y sabes que soy muy capaz."

Y de golpe Hermione se vio de pie frente al moreno quién la miraba penetrantemente y con esos ojos grises ardientes. Temblaba de arriba abajo y él la había levantado sin miramientos y con una mirada le indicó la habitación para que se calmara.

"Yo abro."

Y en cuanto al chica desapareció por la puerta Sirius abrió a Tonks algo molesta. La chica entró no sin antes tropezarse con la esquina de la alfombra y se sentó en el sillón cómodamente.

"Hola primo, ¿y Herms?"

"Ha ido al baño voy a decirle que estas hecha un basilisco y que se de prisa." La pelirrosa bufó molesta.

"Es más bien por Pan sino llegamos pronto no creo que haya boda." Y le guiñó un ojo divertida.

Sirius negó con la cabeza pues esa chica no se cansaba nunca. Estaba bajó el marco de la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar a su prima.

"Y canuto." Este se volvió y en la mirada de la chica ahora grises como los suyos brillaron peligrosamente. "Yo de ti me bajaba ese pequeño problemilla." Y rió con un tono burlón.

"Para empezar no es para nada pequeño y segundo, tengo una idea de cómo bajarlo." Y guiñó un ojo riéndose algo cruel de cómo la metamorfoga se había sonrojado hasta el punto que el pelo se volvió completamente rojo.

Sirius entró en el cuarto silenciosamente y se encontró a la castaña sacando la ropa del armario. Se acercó hasta ella y en un rápido movimiento la despejó del batín y le susurró al oído.

"¿Por dónde íbamos?" Y le dejó un reguero de besos por todo el cuello hasta llegar al hombro.

"Sirius… Tonks… debo…" Era incapaz de articular palabras pues rápidamente las manos de Sirius habían volado hasta dentro de su slip y acariciaba esta vez sus senos sin ningún trozo de tela de por medio.

Pero Hermione dejó de quejarse en el momento que él la levantó y ella enrolló sus piernas en su cintura mientras se perdía en uno de sus besos. La condujo hasta la cama y la tumbÓ quedándose entre sus piernas.

"Sir…" Y su protesta se vio callada por el miembro de él introduciéndose en ella rápido y gustosamente dentro de ella.

"¿Sigues pensando en parar?" Y no obtuvo respuesta sino una acción que lo enloqueció.

La castaña movió rítmicamente su cadera volviendo loco al hombre que intentaba tener un poco de sangre fría. Intentó apartarse de ella pero ella lo notó y se alzó hasta que lo empujó hacia atrás y ambos quedaron tumbados en el suelo, el abajo y ella sentada encima de él.

Mientras tanto en el comedor una incómoda, molesta y aburrida Tonks hacia zapping en la tele mientras mordisqueaba unas pastitas que había encontrado en un armario a la vez que pensaba un plan para vengarse de aquella parejita tan fogosa aunque su mente vagaba junto a un lobo feroz que la esperaría esa noche en casa. Sonrió traviesa pero unos sonidos algo rítmicos la despertaron y subió el volumen de la televisión.

'_Definitivamente la ha hecho adicta. Debe haber una fórmula de merodeador o algo… Sí eso debe ser._'

Y siguió refunfuñado y mordisqueando las pastitas e intentando ignorar los golpes.

& · & · & · & · &

_Hola!_

_¿¡Ya vieron la última película!_

_No tengo palabras para calificarlo y aún así me siento triste al saber que ahora ya solo nos quedaran los DVD's y por supuesto y lo mejor, nuestra imaginación para seguir dando vida a estos personajes fantásticos de J.!_

_El body y el batín son de Victoria's secret me encanta esa ropa. Aquí teneis el link:_

_.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1308304106623&c=Page&cid=1308307887601&pagename=vsdWrapper_

_Espero que les haya gustado! ;) Y ya saben, me encantan esos comentarios y sugerencias! ;D_

_Disfruten de las vacaciones! Espero actualizar pronto ahora que ya estoy oficial y definitivamente de vacaciones! Por fin!_

_Muchos besos a tods!_

_Su amiga,_

_Zel._

_PD: Siento actualizar tarde pero sigo teniendo problemas con poder subir los capítulos, no se porque pero les digo k me desespero... de veras..._


End file.
